Ange ou Démone : Force et faiblesse
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Troisième tome des aventures de Nev. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, Nev a put récupérer la première des esprits légendaires. Mais à quoi est-ce que Giréléna joue exactement ? Pourquoi le laisses t-elle faire cela ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Résultat déplaisant

**Chapitre 1 : Résultat déplaisant**

« Giréléna ? Tu sembles songeuse depuis que j'ai récupéré le premier esprit. »

« Hum ? Songeuse ? Peut-être, il y a de fortes chances que ça soit le cas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses cette question, Nev ? »

_Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'après tout ça … Enfin, après ce qu'elle a encore fait avec mon corps, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle regrette, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus mais … C'est juste qu'elle me regarde étrangement._

« Je sais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'étudies. »

« Je cherche à quelle sauce je vais te cuisiner la prochaine fois ? »

« Hein ? Hé… HEY ?! QUOI ?! » _crie-je avec surprise avant de reculer, Giréléna éclatant de rire avant de foncer subitement vers moi. Sa queue vint tenter de m'enserrer au niveau des jambes mais je fais un saut en l'air, plus haut que d'habitude avant d'atterrir … sur sa queue. Je commence à m'exclamer : «_ AH ! Pardon ! Ça doit faire mal ! »

« Hum ? Mal ? Quoi ? Ça ? » _me répond t-elle avant de soulever sa queue … avec moi dessus ! Elle me projette dans les airs, m'attrapant avec agilité avec sa queue avant de venir me serrer contre elle, son visage près du mien. Aïe ! Aïe !_

« Arrête ! Ça me fait mal, Giréléna ! Tu me fais souffrir ! Tu ne comprends pas ?! »

« Alors, comme ça, on tentait de m'échapper, n'est-ce pas ? Mais malheureusement, tu as pu voir que ce n'est pas une chose aussi facile que ça en a l'air, non ? »

« Tu essayais surtout de me faire encore tes perversités sur moi ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Et tu vas bien voir comment ! »

« Ah oui ? Mais je n'attends que cela … Montre-moi donc ce que tu vaux réellement. »

_ELLE VA VOIR ! Je vais lui montrer ce que je sais faire ! Je tente de me concentrer et surtout de me débattre pour me retirer de son étreinte et je sens que la pression est moins forte. Puis soudainement, elle l'est encore plus que d'habitude ! Elle recommence !_

« Ah … Qu'il est mignon le petit vierge. Il pensait vraiment réussir à s'échapper ? Tu es beaucoup trop faible pour y arriver, Nev. Beaucoup trop. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de me faire croire que je peux y arriver ?! »

« Car c'est amusant de te voir te débattre avant de comprendre que ça sera impossible. Bon alors … Je te dévore de quelle façon ? »

« TU NE ME FERAS RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Oh ? Tu pensais sexuellement ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressé par cette chose, est-ce que je me serai alors lourdement trompé à ton sujet ? »

_Elle s'amuse de ma réaction mais moi, elle me glace d'effroi. Pourquoi est-ce que … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait ça ? Est-ce qu'elle me déteste ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'accompagne ?_

« Et dire que tu possèdes un esprit élémentaire mais que tu es encore incapable de l'utiliser correctement … Vraiment … »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je viens à peine de l'avoir et même si elle est très gentille … »

« Gentille ? Tu n'es pas là pour faire ami-ami avec les esprits, tu sais ? »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Elle semblait très sympathique comme esprit. » _dis-je avec lenteur, Giréléna poussant un profond soupir avant de me libérer de son étreinte. Elle semble presque désabusée par mes propos. Pourtant, je suis plus que sérieux._

« Si seulement ça pouvait t'être plus utile qu'autre chose … Bon … Recommençons à marcher. Ce soir, je sais ce que l'on compte faire au lieu de l'entraînement basique. »

« Hein ? Euh … Je peux être au moins au courant ? Car je n'aime pas trop ça. »

« Pas vraiment non. Tu ne peux pas être au courant. Peut-être pendant le repas … Tu sais, celui que j'attends avec impatience. »

_Ah oui. Elle attend chaque repas avec impatience de toute façon alors bon … Pourquoi ça changerait ? J'hausse les épaules avant de me remettre en route, comme si de rien n'était. C'est vrai, elle me menaçait il y a encore quelques minutes et moi, j'oublie déjà ça._

_A force, le seul truc où elle semble être un peu sérieux, c'est quand je sens qu'elle risque de … me faire des choses sexuelles. Car dans ces moments-là, elle ne blague pas. La preuve, c'est moi qui subis ! Pfff … Voilà, j'ai pas de quoi être heureux non plus hein ? Vraiment pas … Ce n'est pas joyeux du tout ce qu'elle me fait subir. Enfin si, c'est plaisant, très plaisant, mais c'est sale, plus que sale._

_Enfin, la journée passe plus tranquillement qu'au départ et finalement arrive l'heure du repas. Pendant que je le prépare, je vois Giréléna qui s'approche discrètement de la casserole, sa tête au-dessus de celle-ci. Sans aucune hésitation, je lui donne un coup de louche sur le sommet du crâne, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur._

« Ne fait pas ça ! Je ne suis pas sûr que la salive de femme-Giratina donne un meilleur goût à la sauce. Et puis, ce n'est pas propre ! »

« Aie ! Mais ça fait mal quand même ! Tu sais que c'est du métal hein ? » _me réplique-t-elle alors que je fronce le regard. Elle blague surement. Bien sûr que oui. _

_Comme si ma louche lui faisait réellement mal ? Pourtant, en la regardant se frotter le front, je me pose sérieusement la question. Pfff … Vraiment, dans quoi est-ce que je suis tombé hein ? Je me le demande. Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'embêter plus longtemps avec ça et je commence à servir le repas. Bon, avec quelques morceaux de viande, ça devrait lui convenir. Même si c'est une grosse mangeuse, j'arrive à la sustenter correctement. Et heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de lui servir de second repas. _

« Bon appétit, Giréléna. Espérons que ça te convienne … Enfin, j'espère. »

« Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu espères, c'est vrai. On ne sait pas ce qui risquerait d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'était pas convenable ou suffisant ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, il en reste normalement pour trois ou quatre rations dans la casserole. »

« Oh … Je n'ai donc pas à me retenir ! Bon appétit ! »

_Et voilà qu'elle mange goulument, rien que ça. C'est quand même horrible à regarder en un sens mais bon … C'était mignon. Pfff ! Disons que j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une enfant de bas âge qui ne sait pas manger correctement. C'est attendrissant en un sens. Je ne sais pas néanmoins si c'est le bon terme à utiliser pour elle._

« Aller ! Hop ! Hop ! On ressert une assiette et plus vite que ça, s'il te plaît ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Ne me presse pas non plus ! Et tu voulais me dire quoi alors ? »

« Oh… L'entraînement ? Après le repas ! » _me dit-elle alors que je pousse un soupir. Oui, bien entendu, il fallait que je m'en doute. Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé ça de cette manière. Quel imbécile je suis … Vraiment …_

« Bon ben … Bon appétit encore une fois. »

« Vraiment, tu devrais manger beaucoup plus. Tu as à peine de la peau sur les os. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu deviendras bien plus appétissant, saches-le. »

_Je ne lui réponds pas, reprenant un peu dans la casserole mais sans grosse conviction. Je ne suis pas du genre à beaucoup manger alors bon … Si en plus, je dois manger avec une femme-pokémon. Autant dire que ça coupe un peu l'appétit même si ça doit bien faire un mois ou deux que je la connais maintenant._

« Hmmm ! Bon ! Le repas était fameux ! Je pense que l'on va pouvoir passer à l'entraînement maintenant mais avant … »

« Mais avant quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas ? »

« Ah non non … Rien à reprocher là-dessus, hahaha ! Ne t'excite donc pas ! Je pensais plutôt à autre chose … Du genre, je vais digérer. »

« Mais et l'entraînement ? Je pensais que nous allions … »

« Oh, ça peut attendre ! J'ai la panse bien trop remplie là. »

_Et voilà qu'elle s'allonge de tout son corps au sol. Comme si de rien n'était. Et je ne peux voir que sa monstrueuse poitrine qui se soulève comme son monstrueux corps à chaque respiration. Elle ... Elle n'a aucune honte à ça, c'en est horrible._

_Voilà que les minutes s'écoulent et je m'assois contre un arbre. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre de toute façon ? Je ferme les yeux à moitié, cherchant à me reposer. De toute façon, quand elle digère, il y en a normalement pour une bonne heure._

« Tu sais, elle ne fait que te tester. »

« Hein ? Qui ? Que … Stelireg ? C'est toi ? C'est vrai … J'oublie ... »

« Je voulais juste te dire que c'est ce qu'attends Giréléna. Il faut que tu te concentres quand je suis en toi, voilà tout. Mais ça ne sera pas très simple. »

« Je m'en doute mais quand même …Autant ne pas me faire confiance du tout ! »

_J'entends un faible soupir amusé de la part de Stelireg alors que je réfléchis à la situation. Quand même tout ça est bien trop compliqué pour moi. Je sais bien que je ne vais pas y arriver du premier coup mais quand même, voilà quoi._

_La confiance … Ca se mérite, tout ça ? Je me relève, prenant mon pendentif dans mes mains avant de faire apparaître mon maul. Puisqu'elle ne veut pas m'aider, je vais y aller tout seul ! Je commence à faire quelques mouvements avec mon maul, disant :_

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ? »

« Bien entendu … Mais comment est-ce que tu veux avoir mon aide ? Par des conseils ? »

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider autrement de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pour le moment, cela ne dépendra que de toi. Je vais donc essayer d'unifier mes pouvoirs avec ton corps. Attention, tu risques de souffrir fortement si tu ne me supportes pas. »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens pourtant plus en confiance que prévu ? Je ne sais pas … Peut-être car je n'ai rien à craindre ? Rien du tout même. Je tente de faire le vide dans mon esprit, je ne pense à rien, plus rien du tout même._

« Tsss … Il était temps qu'il se débrouille tout seul. »

_Je rouvre mes yeux saphir pour le regarder. Vraiment, un adolescent avec des cheveux roses, tenant un maul bien trop grand pour lui. C'est d'un ridicule et d'un pathétisme sans bornes. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment est-ce encore possible ?_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ca fait mal ! »

« Bien entendu que ça fait mal. »_ murmure-je bien qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre._

_Ce n'est pas le but de toute façon. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'entende. Je veux juste le regarder de loin. Je le vois qui s'écroule au sol. Et oui, la puissance d'un esprit élémentaire, ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Mais rien que le fait qu'il ait été accepté par un esprit élémentaire et que celui-ci puisse être en lui, c'est remarquable, je le sais parfaitement. Et je ne peux que reconnaître ses capacités sur ce point._

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Stelireg, combien de temps est-ce que je vais devoir tenir ? »

« Encore quelques minutes, ensuite, tu tenteras une première attaque. »

_Tenter une première attaque ? C'est une bonne idée mais je ne m'attends pas à de miracles de la part de Nev. Cinq minutes s'écoulent et voilà qu'il se relève comme si de rien n'était. Ah oui ? Il ne fait pas le fier pourtant._

« Je vais commencer maintenant, compris ? »

« Fais-donc … Commence par quelque chose de simple, comme renforcer ton corps pour qu'il devienne aussi solide que du métal. »

« Je vais essayer, Stelireg. Heureusement que je peux compter sur toi et non Giréléna. »

_Ah oui bien sûr. J'ai bon dos ! Comme si c'était de ma faute ! C'est bien facile tout ça ! Je préfère en rire qu'en pleurer quand je l'écoute. Mais bon … Je ne suis pas aussi simple à manipuler que ça. Je vais juste le regarder et …_

« HEY ! Stelireg ! J'ai réussi ! »

« Ce n'est pas si mal que ça pour un débutant … En fait, c'est très bon même. »

_Hum ? Je ne rêve pas ou il vient de créer un petit jet d'acier entre ses mains avant de le projeter sur le sol. Oui et ? Je me relève et dit :_

« Tu trouves ça satisfaisant ? C'est ridicule. Tu espères faire quoi ? Jeter ça sur les yeux d'une femme-pokémon et espérer l'aveugler ? »

« Ah, tu as fini de digérer, Giréléna ? »

« Ne change pas de conversation. C'était ridicule à quel point ce que tu as fait là ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Car j'ai l'impression d'avoir assisté à quelque chose de plus pathétique que n'importe quoi d'autre. Donc bon … Tu m'expliques ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois expliquer exactement ? »

_Il se moque de moi ? Hmmm … Je sens qu'il est un peu en colère car j'ai décidé de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Tsss … C'est sûr que pour un débutant sans aucune compréhension, ce n'est pas si mal, il faut l'admettre._

« Ca ne sert à rien, tu es trop stupide, bien trop stupide pour tout ça. Tsss …Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ton cas. Tu étais épuisé ? Eh bien, dis-toi que ce n'était que le début. ALLER ! METS-TOI EN FACE DE MOI ! »

_J'hurle alors que je me déplace avec vivacité vers lui. Me voilà en position alors que je me tiens en face. Je le regarde de toute ma stature. Je vois ses petits yeux saphir rivés sur ma poitrine. Hahaha. De toute façon, vue sa taille, il ne peut pas réellement regarder ailleurs. On va commencer sérieusement cet entraînement avec Stelireg._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Plus concluant

**Chapitre 2 : Plus concluant**

« Bon … Tu vas me refaire une petite démonstration. »

« Pour que tu puisses te moquer de moi ? »

« Pour que je puisse me moquer de toi. » _dit la femme aux argentés tout en me regardant avec un sourire narquois. Elle ne le nie même pas. C'est rageant !_

_Je pousse un petit cri avant de projeter un jet de métal mais bien plus grand que précédemment. Giréléna crie à son tour de surprise, baissant la tête alors que le jet de métal vient toucher l'arbre derrière elle, faisant un petit trou._

« Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu m'as fait croire que tu n'étais pas capable ? »

« Je … J'ai fait ça comment, Stelireg ? »

« Cela me semble étrange et je ne crois pas que le fait que tu te sois énervé soit un vecteur intéressant. Non ! Je ne vois pas sur le moment. »

« Alors, comment est-ce que possible ? Enfin … Je … Oups. Giréléna est en colère. »

« Hahaha … Petit malin. Je vais t'écraser la face contre terre pour la peine. Tu vas très vite comprendre ta douleur, tu vas voir. »

_Gloups ! Je cherche à reculer alors que je la vois qui rampe vers moi. NON ! Pas de quoi avoir peur ! Je dois la combattre ! Je me jette sur elle, à son grand étonnement, cherchant à concentrer les pouvoirs de Stelireg. Ma tête percute celle de Giréléna, nos deux crânes ne bougeant pas d'un poil._

« Oh … C'est donc de là d'où vient l'expression : Tenir tête à quelqu'un ? Normalement, tu serais déjà en train de saigner … mais on dirait bien que plus les secondes passent et plus ton corps s'acclimate à cette puissance en toi, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, je me trompe ? »

« Je ne sais pas d'où provient ma puissance. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'y attarder et ensuite, je ne pense pas que ça soit ça et … »

« Oh tais-toi un peu et combats ! Je vais te montrer ce dont je suis capable réellement, tu risques d'être plus que surpris après tout ! »

« HEIN NON NON ! » _hurle-je, je ne veux pas la combattre sérieusement ! Je ne veux pas mourir jeune moi ! Je tente de reculer, projetant à nouveau de l'acier liquide mais elle repousse le jet d'un coup de queue alors qu'elle rigole._

« Petite démonstration de puissance écrasante ! »

_Elle lève une main en l'air, laissant paraître une sphère emplie d'énergie ténébreuse. C'est quoi … C'est vraiment Giréléna ? Non … J'ai l'impression même qu'elle n'est pas encore sérieuse là. Ce n'est que le début … ZUT ! Je dois l'arrêter maintenant ! Je ne peux pas reculer ! Je ne dois pas avoir peur et vite !_

« Adieu, Nev. Dommage, c'était plaisant et … »

_Mais je ne m'arrête pas et je viens la percuter de tout mon corps. Je sens sa poitrine contre ma tête alors que l'orbe décolle dans les cieux … avant de disparaître. Je sais que je suis dans un endroit doux et accueillant mais je recule aussitôt, criant :_

« Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?! Tu veux rayer cet endroit de la planète ? »

« Tu ne me crains plus maintenant ? Si tu avais hésité ou reculé … Peut-être que oui, j'aurai détruit cet endroit. Tu aurais survécu, dans un sale état … mais j'aurai été très déçue. »

« En … Encore un test ? Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ! » _crie-je avec colère._

« Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes exactement ce qui se passe. »

_Je ne cherche pas à comprendre ! Je vais la combattre ! Ce n'est qu'un entraînement mais elle fait comme si tout cela était drôle ou amusant ! Mais ça ne l'est pas ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Pas du tout même ! Je ne trouve pas ça drôle !_

« Nev, il faut que tu apprennes à te calmer. »

« Stelireg, c'est difficile ! Giréléna n'est pas sérieuse du tout ! Ce n'est pas un entraînement avec elle ! Elle rend tout ridicule ! »

« Et comment veux-tu que je sois sérieuse devant un puceau comme toi ? Si je le suis, je te détruirais d'un claquement de doigts, Nev. Tu es si faible … tellement faible … »

« De qui est-ce que tu te moques encore hein ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas lutter contre toi alors abaisses ta puissance ! »

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je lui donne des ordres ? Moi ? Il ne faudrait pas trop rêver non plus. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix. Enfin, j'aurai aimé le croire … Mais je ne suis plus sûr de la suite des évènements._

« Pfff … Si nous ne pouvons même plus nous amuser. »

_Ça veut dire qu'elle va devenir sérieuse et m'entraîner correctement ? J'ai du mal à y croire mais j'espère vraiment que oui. Je me mets en position alors que je me demande ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Quelque chose de différent … est en train de se passer._

« Je ne te montrerai pas mes véritables capacités, Nev, ne t'en fait pas. Mais je pense que pour débuter pour ce combat, ça sera intéressant. »

_Un éclair. C'est bien ce que j'entends … et surtout ce que je vois tomber devant moi … en plein sur Giréléna ! Giréléna qui tient une étrange épée, sertie de différents joyaux sur sa garde dorée. Mais sa lame bleutée est parcourue d'électricité._

« C'est … C'est quoi ça ? »

« Oh ? Ca ? Simplement l'arme avec laquelle je vais me battre contre toi. Voilà tout. »

« Hey ! Tu plaisantes encore hein ? On avait dit qu'on était sérieux ! »

« Oh mais je le suis … Je suis plus que sérieuse même, Nev. » _murmure la femme au corps cylindrique avant de s'avancer vers moi. Sans même crier gare, la pointe de sa lame vient me toucher l'épaule et je m'apprête à me prendre une décharge mortelle._

_Mais tout ce qui me parcoure est un petit courant électrique qui me fait tomber à terre. Ça ne fait pas mal ! Mais ça me donne envie de me gratter ! Plus que ça ! Et j'entends aussi le rire de Giréléna qui me regarde, amusée._

« Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te foudroyer quand même non ? Mais dès l'instant où tu n'es pas capable de te défendre, tu seras parcouru par cela. Bien entendu, au départ, ça devient un peu ennuyeux mais je te promets que tu ne risques pas de dormir cette nuit si tu ne fais pas d'efforts. Essayes de mettre du métal sur la partie où je vais frapper et tu n'auras qu'une petite décharge à cet endroit puisque je ne toucherai pas ta peau directement. »

_C'était donc ça son entraînement ? C'était un peu tordu et violent mais pas autant que je ne le pensais. Je me mets en position de combat et cherche déjà à attaquer mais Giréléna réagit brusquement et me donne un coup d'épée dans la hanche, provoquant en moi une nouvelle démangeaison électrique._

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Mais mais mais … »

« Je t'ai dit que nous allions nous baser d'abord sur la défense, non ? Tu es trop faible, tu ne peux pas porter une armure, tu penses vraiment être capable de tout ça ? Ton seul moyen est d'abord d'améliorer ta défense, Nev. »

« Améliorer ma défense, améliorer ma défense … »

_Oui, enfin, je vois ce qu'elle veut dire exactement. C'est facile à comprendre. Je ne dois pas parer ses coups. Je fais disparaître le maul alors qu'elle sourit, satisfaite._

« Bien bien bien … Tu es donc prêt ? »

« Fais donc … Je vais faire de mon mieux. C'est bien la seule chose dont je suis capable actuellement … Enfin, je crois … »

« Arrêtes de te dévaloriser, ça m'énerve encore plus que tout le reste, tu le sais bien. Je suis la seule qui a le droit de faire ça, est-ce bien compris ? »

_Hahaha … Bon, Stelireg ne parlait plus. Ça voulait dire que c'était sérieux, très sérieux même. Je dois me concentrer uniquement … sur la défense, rien que ça. J'attends que Giréléna lui donne un coup d'épée, fermant les yeux._

« Gardes les yeux ouverts pour cette occasion ou sinon, tu ne sauras même pas où je vais te frapper et tu défendras un mauvais endroit. Ne sois pas aussi prétentieux à croire que tu peux le deviner par la pensée. Ça sera bien plus tard. » _dit la femme aux cheveux argentés avant de venir se faire abattre l'épée sur mon épaule gauche._

_Aussitôt, je cherche à se concentrer, mon épaule se recouvrant d'une légère parcelle de métal alors qu'il serrait les dents. Pourtant, l'épée vint s'abattre sur mon épaule. Un simple petit picotement se fit sentir, signe que j'ai été touché._

« Bien bien … Mais maintenant, on va accélérer le rythme. Là, tu as pu voir d'où venait mon attaque mais il n'y a pas que cela, loin de là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? »

« Tu as eu le temps de te préparer mais il faut que ça soit inné. Comme ce n'est qu'une petite surface, ça ne devait pas être difficile mais le but de cet entraînement est que tu sois capable de protéger ton corps sur la globalité. »

« Je vois, je vois … Bon, on peut essayer quand même. »

_Je dois faire de mon mieux. C'est tout simplement aussi simple que ça ! Faire de mon mieux ! Aller aller ! Un peu de motivation ! J'observe l'épée de Giréléna. Si j'avais su qu'un jour, elle était capable d'utiliser une arme. Je suis sûr qu'elle est capable de bien plus mais je… préfère ne pas le savoir._

« Aller … Il faut se préparer … »

« Te préparer à recevoir mes attaques ? Bien entendu, je vais y aller de plus en plus vite. »

_Ah oui ? Rien que ça ? Oh zut, je le regrette déjà. Néanmoins, la femme-Giratina s'attaque à mes côtés puis à mes bras et mes épaules. Ce n'est pas que ça … Il y a encore plus ! Elle s'en prend aussi à mes jambes ! Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir et le nombre de coups que je me prends est affreux. Surtout qu'elle ne s'arrête pas un seul instant pour me laisser respirer ! Raaaaaaaaah !_

« Aller ! On continue ! On accélère ! Encore et encore ! »

_Oui mais qu'elle me laisse le temps de penser quand même ! Je ne contrôle rien du tout ! Qu'elle ne l'oublie pas ! Enfin … J'aimerai dire ça … mais je n'ai même pas le temps de prendre la parole. Aie ! L'épaule gauche ! Aie ! La hanche droite ! Aie aie aie !_

_Zut de zut ! Je dois réagir plus rapidement ! Beaucoup plus rapidement ! Mais peu à peu, j'ai l'impression que mon esprit se vide … Enfin, je devrais penser que je vide mon esprit mais ça me semble être le contraire. Je ne sais pas … J'ai l'air dans les nuages._

« Giréléna, je crois qu'il faudrait le laisser se reposer. »

« Hors de question, Stelireg. Ca ne fait que commencer … »

« Mais son corps risque de ne plus répondre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la reine des femmes-pokémons veut pousser un humain au-dessus de ses limites. »

_Mais je n'entends pas la réponse de Giréléna, je cherche juste à me défendre de ses nombreuses attaques, trop nombreuses attaques à mes yeux. C'est fini ? Je ne sais pas … Mais au bout d'un moment, tout semble s'arrêter. Pfiou … Tant mieux._

« Hmmm ? Tu sembles soulagé ou je rêve ? »

« C'est terminé non ? Je peux enfin me reposer, non ? »

« Hahaha ! C'est plutôt toi qui rêve visiblement ! Se reposer ? Mais ça ne fait que commencer ! Regardes-donc ce que je prépare pour toi ! »

_Ce qu'elle prépare pour moi ? Je commence à avoir peur et je crois que j'ai raison. Un second éclair vint zébrer le ciel avant de s'abattre dans son autre main. Je … Je … Non ? Quand même pas ? Une seconde lame._

« Tu sais ce que sont ces armes, Nev ? »

« Des armes qui me font peur, très peur même … Je préfère me reposer, je crois. »

« Pas de repos pour les faibles. Ce sont des cimeterres, des armes spécialement faites pour se battre et rien d'autre ? Mais à deux ? »

« Deux armes … Et tu veux que je les évite en même temps, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu blagues ? J'en serai jamais capable ! Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Je ne suis par surhumain ! Loin de là même ! Bien loin de là même ! J'en suis pas capable ! »

« Donnes ton maximum alors, non ? »

_Facile à dire pour elle ! Son maximum était de très loin supérieur au mien ! Je me doutais qu'il y avait un piège quand elle avait accepté ça ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je tente de contrôler mon corps et je fais même réapparaître mon maul pour me protéger mais ça sert à rien. Je sens que mon esprit vagabonde._

« Giréléna, il faut arrêter maintenant, tu en demandes beaucoup trop. »

« Mais non ! Mais non ! Regardes-bien ! Il tient le bon bout ! »

_C'est ce qu'elle croit … Je … Je n'y arrive pas, de mon côté. Je n'y arrive pas du tout même. Ah … Je crois que je vais … _

« Et voilà, mes félicitations, reine des femmes-pokémons. »

« Oh, ça va, ça va, je m'excuse. C'est bon comme ça ? Je m'attendais quand même à ce qu'il tienne un peu plus la cadence. »

« Non, tu le savais parfaitement et tu as continué délibérément. »

_Je suis prise en faute mais qu'importe. Pour aujourd'hui, l'entraînement était plus que satisfaisant. Hors de question de le lui dire. Simplet comme il l'est, il risque de prendre la grosse tête, je n'ai pas besoin de ça de toute façon._

_Pas besoin le moins du monde. Est-ce qu'il reste encore à manger ? Et non … Pfff … Il aurait mieux fallut que je le laisse épuisé mais éveillé. J'ai faim maintenant._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Comme une enfant

**Chapitre 3 : Comme une enfant**

« Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi, Giréléna ? »

« Bien sûre que je le suis. Comment est-ce que je pourrais me tromper sur ce point ? »

« C'est juste que ça me parait un peu simpliste en soi … Enfin, je ne te reproche rien hein ? »

« Bien entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses alors la question ? » _dit la femme-Giratina alors que je la regarde. C'est vrai … Mais bon, en même temps …_

« Je sais pas. Je voulais juste savoir comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'embêterait autant que ça. Enfin, presque … Désolé. Mais bon, c'est juste que je n'ai pas la bonne tenue pour aller dans les montagnes voilà tout. »

« Et tu penses donc que c'est un problème ? Tu n'avais qu'à être préparé, voilà tout. » _rétorque-t-elle. Oui, bien entendu. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, voilà tout._

« Aller ! Vas te recouvrir de ta petite laine ! Direction les montagnes enneigées ! »

_J'hausse les épaules pour bien montrer tout mon désarroi alors que je soupire en même temps. Le temps que l'on s'y rende, je réfléchirai à une solution pour me recouvrir correctement car bon, je ne veux pas avoir la même chose qu'avant._

_Puis bon … Dans mon village, il ne neigeait presque jamais. Je connais à peine la couleur de la neige et puis … Je n'avais pas vraiment les possibilités de m'amuser à cette époque. Ah … Une époque révolue. Je soupire à nouveau, murmurant :_

« Maintenant, je me promènes avec la reine des femmes-pokémons. »

« Rien que ça. Tu devrais en être fier. Tu me la présenteras ? » _rétorque Giréléna alors que je rigole légèrement, reprenant la parole :_

« Seulement si j'en ai envie. Normalement, elle préfère se cacher par rapport aux autres femmes-pokémons. Je crois qu'elle est sur une mission secrète. »

« Une mission secrète ? Oooooh. Dis-moi en plus. »

_Elle se positionne en face de moi, amusée par ma réaction. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je rentre dans son jeu, je crois. Il faut dire qu'à force … _

« Sur la mission secrète ou sur la reine des femmes-pokémons ? »

« Sur la reine des femmes-pokémons. A quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ? Puisque c'est une reine, elle doit être tout simplement magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pfiou, ça dépend des critères, je dirai. Belle ? Peut-être, il y a des chances mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est une femme-pokémon. Et bon, selon les critères humains, le fait de posséder un long corps cylyndrique et écailleux, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut dire de magnifique. Il n'y a pas que ça bien entendu. »

« Ah … Ah bon ? » _dit Giréléna d'une petite voix troublée. Est-ce que j'en fais trop ?_

« Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de beau dans un corps gluant et long de plusieurs mètres ? Bien entendu, il faut aussi rajouter le fait qu'elle n'a pas un comportement des plus exemplaires et là, de ce côté, ce n'est pas du gâteau. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec son comportement ? »

« Je sais pas exactement … Elle n'arrête pas de fuir et de se cacher. Elle est une véritable peste et n'arrête pas de me martyriser. En plus, elle se moque de mes convictions. Comme je suis un héros élu d'Harsia, elle n'arrête pas de se moquer à ce sujet. C'est vraiment énervant. Vraiment très … »

« Toi, tu as l'air d'oublier que … »

« Mais à côté, quand même, elle est vraiment sympathique pour une femme-pokémon. Je veux dire, elle ne cherche pas à me tuer, enfin je crois. Et puis bon, elle m'a donné une arme vraiment bizarre mais utile et elle m'apprend à utiliser les esprits élémentaires et à me battre correctement. Donc bon, même si c'est une tortionnaire, elle semble être quand même assez gentille et agréable comme personne et puis … Ah non ! Oublies tout ça ! Je jouais le jeu mais c'est bon ! Tu vas prendre la grosse tête ! »

_Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je parlais un peu trop sincèrement, surtout qu'elle est à côté de moi ! Et puis, elle me regarde avec insistance avant de dire :_

« Ca ne fait rien. Tout ce qui est compliment est bon à prendre ! »

« Non, pas quand il s'agit de toi, je préfère pas, Giréléna. »

« Hahahaha ! Aller, si tu as le temps de faire de longs discours inutiles, tu ferais mieux d'accélérer le rythme plutôt si tu ne veux pas être dépaysé et dépassé. »

« Hey mais attends un peu ! »

_Elle commence à ramper à toute allure vers la montagne. C'est vrai que j'ai fait de nombreuses courses pour la route et que je peux apercevoir la montagne au loin mais quand même ! Elle va un peu trop vite ! Beaucoup trop en fait !_

« Attends-moi un peu, Giréléna ! »

« Plus de temps on mettra, plus … OH ET PUIS ZUT ! »

_Elle s'arrête subitement, se retournant avant de foncer vers moi. Elle m'attrape par sa queue avant de me traîner derrière elle en hauteur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle … Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire là ? HEY HEY HEY !_

« Giréléna ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? »

« Je veux aller à la montagne enneigée ! Alors accroches-toi au lieu ! »

_Elle est drôlement pressée quand même ou c'est moi ? Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais il vaut mieux pour moi que je me laisse faire car je ne veux pas de problèmes. Mais grâce à son allure et à sa vitesse, nous arrivons aux pieds de la montagne en un temps record._

« Wow … Il neige même en bas ? C'est remarquable et … AAH ! Aie ! »

_Je viens de tomber au sol lourdement alors que je cherche à comprendre ce qui se passe exactement. Lorsque je me redresse, je ne vois déjà plus Giréléna. Qu'est-ce que … Il y a une femme-pokémon dans les environs ? Je n'aime pas vraiment ça._

« Giréléna ! Tu pourrais quand même éviter de partir comme ça ! C'est vraiment horrible de ta part de faire ça comme ça ! Bon sang ! »

« HEY ! Nev ! C'est de la neige ! De la neige ! »

_De quoi ? Sa voix ? Elle est encore dans les environs ? Je regarde autour de moi et je vois une forme qui se déplace sous la neige. Wow ! C'est bien moi ou …_

« Giréléna ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la neige ? Fais attention à la tempête ! »

« Regardes-moi toute cette neige ! C'est énorme ! Je peux m'y enfoncer comme je le désire ! Heureusement que tu n'es pas si petit que ça ! »

_Où est-ce que c'est un compliment de sa part ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je la vois juste qui sort de la neige dans un magnifique saut avant d'atterrir pour se camoufler à nouveau._

« Dis … Giréléna, tu pourrais sortir de la neige, non ? »

« Non ! Je ne sortirais pas ! Et je te conseille de faire attention ! »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Ne passe pas derrière moi et … »

_Je ne termine pas ma phrase, une boule de neige venant me frapper en pleine face sur le visage, me faisant m'écrouler dans la neige._

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu hein ? Tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter ! »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous amuser dans la neige, Giréléna ! Il faut en sortir ! Il faut que tu me guides maintenant, Giréléna ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! Débrouilles-toi ! »

« Est-ce que par hasard … Tu n'aurais jamais vu de neige de toute ta vie ? »

« Bien sûr que si, pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Une fille de la … Oui, c'est vrai que je suis une princesse ! Mais j'ai quand même déjà vue de la neige ! » _s'écrit-elle avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la masse blanche._

« Est-ce que tu as déjà pu y jouer avec ? »

_Ma question est plus précise cette fois et je sens que j'ai fait mouche. Je vois le visage de Giréléna qui sort de la neige, ses yeux saphir me fixant avant que sa voix ne vienne jusqu'à mes oreilles, murmurant avec lenteur :_

« Non, je ne pouvais pas vraiment … m'y rendre, on va dire. »

« Oh … C'est dommage, vraiment dommage même. Mais bon, Giréléna, on va d'abord récupérer le second esprit élémentaire et ensuite, on verra pour jouer, d'accord ? »

« Ou alors, on prend notre temps car rien ne presse. » _réplique-t-elle pour bien me contredire. Je soupire une nouvelle fois. Vraiment, elle ne comprend pas la situation ou quoi ? Du moins, ce que je tente de faire ? Je me pose la question._

« Rien ne presse mais le plus tôt possible sera le mieux, Giréléna. Aller, on y va ! »

_Je la prends par le bras pour tenter de la tirer mais elle ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Elle me soulève comme si de rien n'était, murmurant :_

« Et alors ? Si tu veux me forcer à faire quelque chose, tu devrais user plus de force. »

« Je n'aime pas vraiment utiliser la force si c'est inutile … Alors est-ce que tu veux bien venir avec moi ou pas ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Si tu m'appelles souveraine … ou duchesse … »

« Si je t'appelle Giréléna, ça ne te suffit pas ? » _dis-je, espérant une réponse positive._

« Seulement si tu me laisses jouer dans la neige une heure ou deux. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Marché conclu ou pas ? »

« C'est si amusant que ça la neige ? Tu ne veux pas aussi en faire un bonhomme ? Et puis, j'ai l'impression que tu as froid. Est-ce que tu es sûre que ton corps peut supporter ça ? »

« Hein ? Bien sûr que oui … Enfin, je n'aime pas vraiment le froid mais ça, c'est dans mes gènes mais à part ça, tout le reste est bon. »

« Tu me le dis hein ? S'il faut, je te réchaufferai avec les couvertures. »

_Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et aussitôt, je commence à rougir. NON ET NON ! Je m'exclame avec colère pour bien montrer que ça ne me plaît pas :_

« NON ! Je ne pensais pas à ça, Giréléna ! Pas du tout ! »

« Oh que si … Une couverture, se réchauffer. Je note, je note tes attaques envers ma personne. Mais bien essayé, elles étaient assez discrètes. »

« JE TE DIS QUE CE N'ETAIT PAS CA ! » _hurle-je bien qu'elle éclate de rire avant de disparaître sous la neige. J'entends son rire qui s'éloigne au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent. Vraiment ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas comprendre ça ?_

_C'est pourtant pas compliqué. Enfin, je tente de rendre ça pas compliqué ! Et où elle est maintenant ? Je ne l'entends plus. Qu'elle ne me rende pas inquiet à son sujet ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! Je commence à crier :_

« Giréléna ! Ce n'est clairement pas drôle ! »

« Ca ne l'est pas, Nev. Une femme-pokémon arrive. Je te laisses te débrouiller seul. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Tu pourrais m'aider ! »

_Mais voilà que tout est plongé dans le silence. Enfin, à part le froid qui vient me frapper sur tout le corps, il n'y a rien, rien du tout. Giréléna est vraiment partie de son côté. Elle m'a encore abandonné à mon sort ! RAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

« Tiens ? La voix d'un humain ? C'est donc vrai ? »

_C'est donc vrai quoi ? Quelqu'un l'a prévenue ? Cette femme-pokémon ? Je reste sur mes gardes et attends de voir à quoi elle ressemble. Je préfère être méfiant quand même au cas où. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre au cas où. C'est pourquoi je préfère regarder … L'étrange femme-pokémon qui s'approche de moi dans la neige. Elle ressemble à une bouboule à moitié bleue et à moitié jaune. Enfin, elle a de la poitrine mais ce n'est pas si énorme si on regarde par rapport à ses formes. Bien entendu, elle a aussi une tête, des bras et des jambes mais cette boule fait bien 90% de son corps._

_Et puis, elle a deux petites défenses ou crocs qui sortent de sa bouche et une queue bleue. Elle ressemble un peu à un animal marin polaire, venant des grands froids. Une femme-Obalie je crois bien. Je m'y connais un peu quand même._

« C'est drôle, c'est rare de voir des humains par ici … ou alors, ils sont à la recherche de quelque chose de précis, très précis même. »

« Je recherche l'esprit élémentaire de la glace. Si tu sais où elle se trouve, je préférai éviter de me battre inutilement. »

_Je sors néanmoins déjà mon arme après avoir serré mon pendentif. La méfiance est mère de sureté. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre face à cette femme-pokémon ! Elle ne semble pas très forte mais on ne sait jamais._

« Moi ? Te combattre ? Seulement si tu ne te laisses pas faire sexuellement ! Pour une fois que je me retrouve en face d'un humain, je ne vais pas le lâcher de sitôt ! »

« Je te conseilles vraiment de t'arrêter, tu risquerais de le regretter. »

« Le regretter ? C'est vrai que ton arme semble étrange mais ça ne m'effraie pas plus que ça ! Je ne tomberais pas dans ce piège ! »

_Elle ne peut pas m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir prévenue. Elle est au courant maintenant. Bon … Cette femme-Obalie ne semble pas très dangereuse. Je me méfie mais je vais la battre rapidement comme ça, je peux passer à autre chose, ça sera bien mieux pour tout le monde._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Facilité

**Chapitre 4 : Facilité**

« Ca ne devrait pas être très difficile. Tu n'es qu'un adolescent. »

« Un simple adolescent ? Peut-être … Mais tu risques d'être surprise, très surprise. »

_Je murmure cela tout en contrôlant mes mains. Je ferai mieux de ne pas perdre trop de temps non plus. Ce froid n'est pas bon, loin de là. Mais je suis quand même énervé. Je crie :_

« SACHES QUE JE NE JOUERAI PAS AVEC TOI ! Si tu n'es pas capable de venir m'aider, je ne vois pas pourquoi je perdrai mon temps avec toi ! »

« Mais à qui est-ce que tu cries ? » _me demande l'Obalie alors que je me tourne vers elle._

« Malheureusement, ça ne te concerne pas, désolé. »

_Je ne le suis pas du tout mais bon, je n'ai pas le temps pour m'amuser avec tout ça. Il ne faut pas exagérer. J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps ici quoi. Je dois combattre cette Obalie et ensuite crier à Giréléna. AH ! Je sais quoi d'autre !_

« BIEN ENTENDU, JE NE CUISINERAI PAS POUR TOI ! TU N'AS QU'A BOUGER ! »

_J'aperçois un petit mouvement au loin. Elle ferait mieux de m'aider sérieusement car sinon, ça va dégénérer. C'est bien mieux pour elle … Car je ne veux pas … AH ! Je fais un saut sur le côté, évitant quelques pics de glace alors que la petite femme obèse et monstrueuse semble irritée, criant à son tour :_

« J'aime pas que l'on m'ignore ! Tu sentiras tout mon poids ! »

« Et de mon côté, je préfère éviter de me battre. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. »

« Tu es bien trop prétentieux, tu vas vite comprendre ton erreur ! »

_Je ne suis pas prétentieux ! Je sais juste quand même mes capacités ! Et là, cette femme-Obalie n'a aucune chance contre moi ! Voilà tout ! Que ça se sache ! Elle ne peut pas me battre ! Il faut qu'elle le comprenne !_

« Et c'est quoi d'ailleurs ton nom ? Que je sache avec qui je vais copuler. »

« Nev et je suis le héros envoyé par la déesse Harsia. Tu peux toujours rêver pour faire ce que tu veux ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! »

« Je te ne laisserai pas le choix ! EN GARDE ! »

_En garde ? C'était bien elle qui venait de dire ça ? Je dois rêver quoi ! Elle n'est pas une soldate … ou alors … Il y a plus de femmes-pokémons dans les environs. Il faut que j'accélère le mouvement ! Je commence à courir vers elle, ayant du mal dans la neige. Je dois me dépêcher et vite ! VITE ! VITE !_

« Purée ! Giréléna ! JE TE PROMETS QUE TU ME LE PAYERAS ! »

_Et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! TOUJOURS ! Je suis à sa hauteur et commence à abattre mon maul sur son crâne. Sauf que voilà, la neige amortit le choc et bien qu'elle soit sonnée, je ne crois pas que ça suffisse._

« AIE ! Mais c'est quoi ce maul … Il est horrible ! »

« Oh ? Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu n'arriveras pas à me battre aussi facilement que tu le voudrais ? C'est dommage, désolé. »

_Je ne suis pas narquois, je n'aime pas ça. Mais il faut quand même reconnaître qu'il y a des problèmes pour le combat mais qu'en même temps, elle n'arrivera pas à me battre. Il faudra faire mieux que ça, bien mieux que ça même. Je suis méfiant, plus que méfiant._

« Aller. Arrêtes ça et vas t-en, je ne t'embêterai pas. Je suis là pour l'esprit élémentaire de la glace. Si tu veux bien m'aider, ça serait même mieux. »

« Même mieux ? L'esprit élémentaire de la glace ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? De toute façon, tu n'es pas sur le bon chemin ! Loin de là ! »

« Ah oui ? Et tu ne veux pas plutôt me guider alors ? Ca serait beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde. » _dis-je en cherchant à me calmer._

_En fait, je suis plus irrité par Giréléna qui s'est encore enfouie, surement pour s'amuser dans la neige plutôt que de me venir en aide ! Vraiment ! C'est ça qui m'exaspère ! Je me prends soudainement un crachat aqueux sur le visage, me faisant crier de surprise._

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Tu m'ignores encore ! Tu vas en payer le prix ! Ça t'apprendra à ne pas me regarder ! Si tu veux tellement que je te viole, tu n'as qu'à me le dire ! »

« Comme si j'allais me laisser faire … »

_Il faut que je me concentre. C'est le seul point où elle a entièrement raison. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi et voilà ce qui se passe._

_Je ne suis pas concentré … Pas du tout. Ca va m'emmener de gros problèmes. Je dois m'occuper d'elle ! De toute façon, Giréléna apparait toujours quand le combat est terminé ! Il faudra vraiment qu'un jour, elle m'explique c'est quoi son problème._

_Je tiens mon maul fermement, observant la femme-Obalie alors que je regarde à gauche et à droite. Pas d'autres personnes ? Il vaut mieux que j'en finisse et vite ! Je commence à courir vers elle mais elle saute subitement dans les airs, un joli saut de plusieurs mètres._

« Comment est-ce que tu peux faire ça vu ton poids ?! »

« HEY ! Pas mon poids ! J'y tiens quand même un peu ! Je suis fragile sur ce point ! » _réplique la femme-Obalie avant de finir par atterrir … presque sur moi ! J'ai fait un saut sur le côté, tombant dans la neige alors que je cherche encore à comprendre._

_Comprendre comment la battre … Et puis je me dis qu'il n'y a pas cinquante solutions. Il faut toujours appliquer la force ! Je murmure à Stelireg de bien vouloir m'épauler avant de courir vers l'Obalie. Celle-ci est encore couchée au sol._

« Désolé pour toi mais il vaut mieux que je te scelle pour que tu ne causes plus de problèmes ! ADIEU OBALIE ! »

« Tu crois vraiment m'avoir de cette manière ? »

_Rebondir … Elle était vraiment en train de rebondir. Je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Elle est vraiment en train de rebondir comme un ballon de baudruche. Wow … Surtout qu'elle continue de rebondir dans la neige comme si de rien n'était._

« Fini de rire ! Je vais être sérieuse maintenant ! »

_Elle rebondit à gauche, elle rebondit à droite. Elle rebondit de tous les côtés et elle me donne mal au crâne. Je crois que c'est bien ce qu'elle recherche à la base. Elle va finir par y arriver mais quand même, je … AIE ! Elle vient de me toucher dans le dos, me projetant face dans la neige. Je me redresse aussitôt, irrité._

« J'en ai assez ! Tu risques de ne pas apprécier le cadeau que je vais te faire ! »

_En fait, j'en suis même sûr ! Si elle veut jouer à ça, elle va être très bien accueillie. Je suis du regard les mouvements de la femme-Obalie. Elle se sert du décor pour rebondir un peu partout. Ca l'amuse ? Pas moi ! Pas du tout même !_

_J'ai autre chose à faire ! Et je sais exactement ce que je vais faire ! Je serre mon maul dans mes mains avant de me mettre à réfléchir … Un seul coup … Si je me loupe, ça risque de chauffer pour moi ! Je ne peux pas prendre le risque mais pourtant …_

« ALLER ! BON DEBARRAS ! »

_Voilà ! BOOM ! Je l'attendais en réception et ça n'a pas loupé ! Mon maul s'abat sur la femme-Obalie qui a tenté de m'atteindre. Et autant dire que ça fait de sérieux dégâts puisqu'elle décolle dans les cieux avant d'atterrir au loin dans la tempête de neige._

« Au moins une bonne vingtaine de mètres. Je ferai mieux d'aller la voir pour la sceller. »

_Car si elle appelle du renfort, je crois que j'aurai de sérieux problèmes. Et je suis déjà assez dans la mouise. En plus, j'ai froid, plutôt très froid même. J'espère que l'esprit élémentaire de la glace ne me causera pas de soucis à obtenir._

« Elle est comment ton amie ? »

« Mon amie ? Je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse dire cela de la sorte … Mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit liée à la glace, elle est plutôt chaleureuse. »

« Oh … Je vois. J'espère qu'elle voudra bien me rejoindre sans problèmes, comme toi. » _dis-je en m'approchant du corps de la femme-Obalie. Celle-ci était à terre, ne bougeant plus._

« Normalement, elle devrait avoir survécu avec ton maul, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le cas … Mais je ne sais donc pas pourquoi elle ne bouge plus. »

_Je ne l'ai pas tuée. J'en suis sûr et certain. Et puis, je vois son corps qui se soulève, signe qu'elle est bien vivante. Elle pensait m'avoir de la sorte ? Ca ne marche pas comme ça ! Je soulève mon maul, prêt à l'abattre sur elle._

« Désolé mais vouloir me combattre était complètement absurde. »

« Ah … Ah … Ah … Tu n'es pas un humain normal. »

« Je possède une arme spéciale et à côté, je suis accompagné par une femme-pokémon vraiment spéciale … et je possède un esprit élémentaire. Je ne crois pas être normal à la base, donc je suis désolé … mais oui. »

« Hahaha ! C'est bête ! Si j'avais su, j'aurai tout donné dès le départ ! Vraiment tout donné ! Mais j'ai encore la possibilité d'inverser la tendance ! »

« Ah oui ? Et comment ça ? ADIEU ! »

_Je ne lui laisserai pas le temps de préparer ce qu'elle veut. Mon maul finit par s'abattre sur son corps, celui-ci s'illuminant fortement mais … Ce n'est pas la lumière habituelle. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je recule un peu, effrayé mais toujours en position de défense._

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stelireg ? »

« Elle évolue. Je ne crois pas que la majorité des humains soit au courant à ce sujet. »

_Evoluer ? Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire, comme ça, ça répond à ma question. Ou pas … Dans ce cas précis, ça ne répond pas du tout à ma question. C'est quoi cette … évolution dont parle Stelireg ? Je sais juste que ça ne va pas me plaire._

_Et je crois que j'ai raison. La femme-Obalie est en train de se modifier. Devenant plus imposante, plus grosse, je vois une fine moustache blanche qui apparait au niveau de ses crocs. Mais surtout, elle est vraiment plus grosse … Déjà que c'était difficile auparavant mais là, c'est vraiment horrible._

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible ça ? »

« Les femmes-pokémons se combattent entre elles bien souvent. C'est pourquoi certaines doivent devenir plus fortes par différents procédés. »

« Est-ce que Giréléna peut faire ça aussi ? Ou toi ? »

« Dans mon cas précis, je ne peux pas. Je suis déjà au sommet de ma force. Dans le cas de la reine des femmes-pokémons, je ne peux pas te répondre car je n'en sais rien. »

« D'accord, d'accord … Merci beaucoup, enfin, je crois. »

_Je ne peux pas vraiment me réjouir d'avoir appris de cette manière que les femmes-pokémons pouvaient devenir bien plus fortes. Car oui, c'est bien ça que je dois affronter._

« Une femme-Phogleur ? »

_Je suis toujours cachée sous la neige, observant le combat au loin. Même si j'ai voulu réagir à cause des élans de mon ventre, je me suis arrêtée au bon moment. Quand même, il prend un peu trop d'assurance pour un humain._

_A cause de cet esprit élémentaire en lui, je me demande si ce n'est pas ça qui lui permet d'avoir plus d'assurance qu'auparavant. Néanmoins, la situation risque d'être bien plus préoccupante pour lui._

« Eveilles-toi donc … que je puisse mieux étudier ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. »

_Je me murmure cela mais je reste quand même un peu anxieuse. Je n'aime pas les femmes-pokémons de glace, loin de là. Et dans le pire des cas, comme il ne s'attendait pas à combattre une femme-pokémon capable d'évoluer, je peux toujours aider. Ensuite, je risque de bien me distraire dans la neige, ça me semble être une bonne idée._

« C'est bon la neige … Et c'est beau surtout. »

_Je n'aime pas le froid et pourtant, j'adore cette poudre blanche qui peut être réunie pour former divers sculptures. C'est intéressant comme concept. Alors bon, j'ai envie de passer du temps dans cet endroit._

« Je ferais mieux de me débarrasser d'elle comme ça, on peut rester ici. »

_C'est la meilleure solution. Je me prépare déjà à faire une entrée fracassante mais je m'arrête subitement dans mon geste. C'est quoi cela ?_

« Ce n'est pas la première fois … que je ressens ça chez lui. »

_Et elle a l'impression que le temps s'arrête autour du jeune homme. La femme-Phogleur s'est relevée, plus imposante qu'auparavant. Elle se caresse la moustache blanche alors qu'elle aussi remarque l'aura autour de Nev._

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Je vais lui apprendre ! »

_Elle frappe contre Nev mais tout cela ne semble pas toucher l'adolescent. Cette aura noire autour de son corps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est réellement mais … ça ne me plait guère._

« Restons plutôt en retrait en attendant. De toute façon, il faut juste patienter. »

_C'est la meilleure solution à l'heure actuelle. Enfin, la seule solution que j'ai pour le moment. Je ne sais pas exactement comment je vais réagir mais dans le pire des cas, je m'en mêlerai personnellement, contrairement à mes principes. Nev va au-devant de gros problèmes, de très gros problèmes mais j'ai l'impression que ma rencontre avec lui n'est pas dû au hasard, loin de là. Je ferai bien de rester sur mes gardes, moi._


	5. Mauvaise fin : Froid et chaud

**Mauvaise fin : Froid … et chaud**

« Je … Zut … Ca ne va pas m'aider ça ! »

« Finis de rire ! Maintenant, je t'écrase ! Et on se reproduit ! »

_Quand c'est dit de cette façon, faut pas se leurrer. Ca ne me fait pas du tout plaisir. Et je ne compte pas me laisser faire. Mais bon … Elle semble plus que sérieuse. Je la vois qui saute dans les airs, elle va recommencer ! ELLE VA RECOMMENCER !_

_Je fais un saut en arrière, évitant son atterrissage alors que de la neige se soulève en grosse quantité. Je dois l'éviter ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Je dois juste courir en arrière pour éviter de me faire avoir par la neige ! Ça va être assez dur !_

« Tu as réussi à éviter mais combien de fois ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je vais quand même réagir pour te battre ! Tu ne crois pas que je vais rester là à ne rien faire non plus hein ? »

_Je me dirige vers elle, courant mais elle ne bouge pas d'un poil. Mon maul s'abat sur son corps … qui rebondit avant de me projeter en arrière. La femme-Phogleur éclate d'un rire tonitruant avant de s'exclamer :_

« HAHAHA ! Imbécile ! Tu pensais vraiment qu'avec aussi peu de force, tu arriverais à me faire souffrir ? Mon corps est maintenant bien plus résistant. »

« Gros, j'aurai dit. La graisse te protège de mes coups visiblement. »

« QUOI ?! COMMENT EST-CE QUE TU OSES ME DIRE CA ?! »

_Elle crie avec colère alors que je dis la vérité. Elle est grosse, grasse et laide. En plus, malgré le fait qu'elle soit grosse, elle n'a pas de poitrine ou presque. Sincèrement, je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes-pokémons mais je trouve vraiment Giréléna bien plus mignonne sur ce point. Elle s'écrie une nouvelle fois :_

« Attends donc que je t'attrape un peu ! Tu vas voir ce que ça va faire ! »

« D'être comme ça ? Je préfère éviter sincèrement … Question de goût et sécurité. »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix ! Je ne te laisserai pas la possibilité ! »

_Alors qu'elle arrête de parler. Mais voilà, c'est quand même problématique. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas la blesser avec mon maul ? Je devrai quand même avoir assez de force, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas normal, loin de là._

« Stelireg, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part de l'esprit élémentaire. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle est pourtant en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, je crois bien. Ce n'est pas normal. Ça ne risque pas de m'aider à cette allure. Il faut qu'elle m'aide là ! J'ai besoin d'elle ! _

« Tu ne bougeras plus ! Je vais te geler ! »

_Voilà qu'elle ouvre la bouche, crachant un puissant rayon de glace. Je ferai mieux de l'éviter ! Je ne peux pas vraiment contrecarrer ce genre de pouvoirs malheureusement ! Je fais tout pour rouler dans la neige mais voilà qu'elle recommence et fait durcir la neige. Aie, aie, aie ! Je risque de ne plus pouvoir bouger très longtemps !_

« Stelireg ! Réponds-moi ! STELIREG ! »

_Aucune réponse encore une fois ! Ca devient vraiment problématique là ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me répond pas ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas plaisant ! Je veux une réponse mais elle ne me dit rien ! Et Giréléna !_

« GIRELENA ! REPONDS-MOI ! VIENS M'AIDER LA ! »

_Mais bien entendu, pour elle, je n'attends rien du tout. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les problèmes s'accumulent à vitesse grand v ? Je me le demande sérieusement alors que je réfléchis à la situation. Si je vise la tête, ça ne devrait pas être trop mou, non ?_

« C'est surement ça ! Sa tête n'est pas grosse ! Mais quand même, les moustaches comme ça … C'est horrible en plus. »

« QUOI ?! Mais tu en rajoutes en plus ?! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE ! »

_M'apprendre quoi ? Ah oui, je suis vraiment quand même un idiot. J'insulte une femme-pokémon sur sa beauté. Ca reste une femme quand même._

« Oui bon … Je ne devrai pas me moquer du surpoids de certaines femmes-pokémons. »

« MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS GROSSE ! JE SUIS NEE COMME CA ! »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. L'obésité n'est pas un fléau. Je connais plusieurs personnes qui le vivent bien. D'ailleurs, je me dis que Giréléna avec sa grosse queue ne doit pas être mieux. Elle doit même être bien plus lourde. »

« Qui c'est cette Giréléna ? Si c'est une femme-pokémon, elle ne devrait pas pouvoir te supporter plus longtemps mais tant mieux, je vais en terminer avec toi ! »

_Elle est plus que sérieuse et pendant ce temps, je ne suis pas sûr de l'efficacité de mon maul. Pourquoi est-ce que Stelireg ne me parle pas ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas mais ça ne m'aide pas ! Surtout dans ces moments !_

« Bon sang ! Stelireg ! C'est pas le moment de m'abandonner ! »

« Tu te parles encore tout seul ? Mais je vais arranger ça, nous serons deux dorénavant ! »

_Deux ? Ah mais non ! Je refuse ça ! Je ne ferai jamais rien avec une femme-pokémon ! Bien entendu, à cause de Giréléna qui ne me laisse pas le choix, je suis déjà assez … sale mais bon … Je ne peux pas lutter contre elle ! J'espère juste que la déesse me pardonnera ça !_

_Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à Giréléna. Je suis en plein combat ! Et même si celui-ci risque de me causer beaucoup de problèmes, je ne peux pas ignorer ce qui se passe. Pfiou … Se concentrer, se concentrer, se concentrer, se …_

« HAHAHA ! Je t'ai finalement eu ! »

_Qu'est-ce que … MES JAMBES ! Je parlais de me concentrer et voilà comment je suis tombé ! QUEL IDIOT ! Mais quel idiot ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?! Mes pieds sont gelés au sol et je tente de m'en extraire mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je tombe au sol, entendant un craquement sonore. MES PIEDS ! Ils sont brisés ! MES PIEDS SONT BRISES !_

_Je m'écroule en arrière, hurlant de douleur alors que la Phogleur s'approche de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire mauvais et malsain. Elle est contente du résultat hein ? Très contente ? Et je suis tombé dans la neige ! Il fait terriblement froid !_

« Alors, comme ça, je suis grosse, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, j'espère pour toi que tu es aussi … gros de ce côté car je ne vais pas me contenter de rien ! »

« Je tiens encore mon arme ! Je peux encore me battre ! »

« Non ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire ! » _hurle-t-elle avec rage avant de geler mes deux bras au sol. Je suis … paralysé … Je peux juste bouger la tête mais le reste est immobile. Je ne peux plus bouger ! PLUS DU TOUT MÊME ! Et toute cette … graisse de Phogleur qui est proche de moi, c'est horrible ! Surtout qu'elle a l'air de suer malgré le froid !_

« VAS T'EN ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! »

« Qui a dit que tu avais le choix ? Alors déshabillons-nous, déshabillons-nous ! »

_Elle ne porte déjà rien sur le corps ! Je … AH ! Elle est froide ! Plus que froide même ! Ses mains. En fait, elle n'a même pas des mains mais des moufles ? Non … Des pattes bleues coupées en trois doigts._

_C'est étrange et horrible en même temps. ARGL ! Qu'est-ce que … Elle est en train de geler mes vêtements pour les briser en morceaux ! Elle est folle ! Pas sous ce froid ! Pas sous cette tempête ! Je ne tiendrai pas !_

« Hein ? Mais … Ohohoh … Mais on dirait bien que tu es tout ramolli là. On va arranger ça. »

_Et comment est-ce qu'elle … AH ! Avec ses deux pattes, elle commence à me branler ! Même si j'ai froid, terriblement froid ! Plus que froid même ! RAAAAAAAAAH !_

« Et le voilà tout tendu ! Bon, la taille n'a pas l'air démentielle mais je n'ai rien pour comparer ! Mais ça ne fait rien ! On va s'en contenter ! »

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas me … »

« Chevaucher ? Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je t'excite ? Pour le plaisir ? On va grimper sur toi et tu vas me remplir ! »

« MAIS TU VAS ME BRISER AVEC TON POIDS ! »

_Je tente d'hurler alors que j'émets déjà une mine de dégoût. Je ne veux pas mourir écrasé ! Mais je sens déjà mon sexe qui se fait avaler par la femme-Phogleur. Il suffit juste qu'elle tombe sur le côté et je suis fichu ! Elle ne comprend pas ?!_

« ASSEZ ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! »

« C'est pourtant ce que ton sexe réclame ! Oh oui ! Ça, c'est bon ! »

_NON ! Ca ne l'est pas ! J'ai envie de vomir quand je vois toute cette graisse qui se balance au-dessus de moi ! Je ne peux pas supporter ça ! Ce n'est pas bon ! C'est horrible ! C'est froid ! J'ai froid ! J'ai terriblement froid !_

« Tu trembles d'excitation ? Hahahaha … »

« NON ! Car j'ai froid ! Je suis nu face à une tempête de neige ! Tu crois que je vais bien le supporter ou quoi ?! Espèce d'idiote ! »

« Idiote ? C'est pas ce que ton corps dit ! Aaaaaaaah ! »

_Je ne jouirai pas en elle ! Je ne veux pas jouir ! Je veux surtout partir de là ! Mais mon corps commence à être engourdi par le froid. J'ai froid … J'ai terriblement froid même. Je ne supporte pas ce froid. Je ne le supporte pas. J'ai froid … Très froid._

« Je … J'ai froid, j'ai froid … »

« Oh mais pourtant, je te réchauffe … Je te réchauffe grandement. »

_NON ! Ce n'était pas du réchauffement ! Elle ne comprenait pas ?! Elle ne comprenait pas que j'étais en train de mourir de froid ?! Et c'est pas sa grosse graisse qui s'étale sur mon corps qui va me réchauffer ! Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça ! Mais mais mais … Mon corps, je commence à le ressentir de moins en moins. Déjà, je ne peux plus bouger la tête. Et puis mon haleine est froide, très froide ! Qu'elle réagisse bon sang ! _

« Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas … »

« C'est vrai que tu es pâle … Mais ça t'apprendra à te moquer de mon poids ! »

_Je ne me moquais pas de son poids ! Je ne faisais qu'une constatation ! Difficile de pouvoir faire autrement avec elle ! Elle exagère et je … Ah … Ah … Je commence à avoir le cerveau embrumé ? J'ai du mal à parler._

« Il faut … Il faut que je me tires de là … »

_Mais je n'y arrive pas. Les bras gelés, les pieds cassés, je vois juste la femme-Phogleur qui termine son affaire avant de s'éloigner de moi, satisfaite. Mourir nu dans la neige ? C'est vraiment d'un ridicule … plus que ridicule même. Je suis censé faire comment ? Je … Je ne peux plus bouger … J'ai froid … J'ai vraiment froid._

« Nev ! Nev ! Réponds-moi ! »

_La voix de Stelireg ? Qu'est-ce que … J'ai eu encore une absence ? Je regarde autour de moi, encore un peu surpris et sous le choc alors que je prends la parole :_

« Stelireg ? Tu es encore en moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« Bien entendu que je suis en toi. C'est juste que … Tu ne me répondais pas malgré mes appels. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était quoi ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout, je dois t'avouer … Je … Ca m'arrive souvent en plein combat. Mais bon, je vais mieux, je vais bien. Enfin, je suis en parfaite santé. »

« Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça comme ça mais tu vas vraiment bien, tu es sûr ? »

_Je tente surtout de reprendre contrôle de mon corps. Je suis où ? Je suis debout mais surtout, je suis habillé, c'est le plus important ! Et puis, la femme-Phogleur me regarde avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

« C'était quoi ça ? T'es vraiment pas un humain normal ! »

« Je suis le héros Nev ! Je suis celui qui stoppera la reine des femmes-pokémons ! Mais pour ça, je vais devoir récupérer tous les esprits élémentaires ! »

« J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu comptes faire ! C'était quoi cette aura ténébreuse ?! »

_Cette aura ténébreuse ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Je ne ressens rien de spécial dans mon corps. Je baisse les yeux. Non, y a rien de rien, rien du tout même. Je me remets en position de combat. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre._

« Il n'a aucun souvenir à chaque fois ? Il ne ressent rien ? »

_C'est étrange, très étrange. Le constater de mes propres yeux est différent. Et puis, à voir la tête qu'il fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait des cauchemars. Pendant ces cauchemars, personne ne peut l'atteindre._

« Je ferai mieux de l'étudier plus en détails. »

_C'est bien l'unique chose que je vais faire. Peut-être est-ce qu'il arrivera à faire ce que je veux ? Si tel est le cas, je dois alors me préparer mentalement. Je pense que … c'est ce qui m'apporterait le plus de satisfaction._

« Satisfaction … Hahaha … »

_Je ne devrai pas penser de la sorte. Il faut d'abord qu'il arrive à battre cette femme-Phogleur. Mais Nev me donne l'impression d'être encore plus dégoûté que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas la raison mais on dirait bien que le cauchemar concernait cette Phogleur. _

« De toute façon, peu importe ce qu'il pense … tant qu'il agit. »


	6. Chapitre 5 : En colère

**Chapitre 5 : En colère**

« Bon ! Maintenant que je sais comment tu combats, ça va être bien plus simple. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu pourrais le savoir ? J'ai évolué ! Tu ne connais pas ma nouvelle force ! Tu risques d'être sacrément surpris ! »

_Je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne me croit pas mais qu'importe. Je sais aussi mes capacités et pour l'heure, elles sont bien au-dessus de ce qu'elle croit. Je suis capable de la battre, je le sais ! Je le sens ! Elle ne peut pas réussi à me battre maintenant ! Surtout que Stelireg est avec moi ! Je pense que j'y arriverai !_

« Tu sembles vraiment confiant, Nev. »

« J'ai fait un mauvais cauchemar où je ne pouvais pas t'utiliser … Mais comme je sais que tu es avec moi, je ne crains rien, ni personne, maintenant. »

« Oh … Je vois, je vois … C'est donc ça qui te rends aussi sûr de toi. Soit … De toute façon, je te prêterai ma force … et nous verrons si tu es capable de l'utiliser. »

« Je pense que j'y arriverai. Enfin, je l'espère. »

« ASSEZ ! JE NE SAIS PAS A QUI TU PARLES MAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS CONTINUER A M'IGNORER ! »

_Oh qu'elle se taise ! J'évite l'un de ses sauts puis elle commence à ouvrir la bouche. Elle va créer de la glace ! Je fais une roulade sur le côté, esquivant son rayon de glace avant de me jeter sur elle. Mon maul vint frapper son visage, la repoussant en arrière sans pour autant l'affecter autant que j'aimerai. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour elle. Pourtant, je tente de faire de mon mieux mais son corps est bien trop résistant … ou plutôt gras. C'est mieux de parler de la sorte._

« Il faut que tu te montres capable d'utiliser mon élément. Même s'il faudrait que ça soit plus efficace que lorsque tu t'entraînais avec Giréléna. »

« Je vois, je vois … Et je m'en doutais un peu quand même malheureusement. »

_Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. Je regarde la femme-Phogleur qui se relève, sans être réellement blessée, elle est encore plus énervée qu'avant. Ce n'est pas bon signe, je le sais parfaitement. Pfiou …_

« Tu penses vraiment me blesser avec ton arme ? »

« Je ne pense pas … Je vais y arriver. Tu ne fais que sauter et te dandiner. »

« QUOI ?! TU M'INSULTES ENCORE ?! »

« Quand je cauchemarde par rapport à avoir été violé par toi, c'est normal. » _chuchote-je avec lenteur. C'est le genre de cauchemars dont je me passerai volontiers. Plus que volontiers même. Ca me donne envie de vomir rien qu'en y repensant._

« Tu fais des cauchemars vraiment … surprenants. »

« Euh … Evites de le dire à Giréléna, je n'ai clairement pas envie qu'elle se moque de moi rien qu'en sachant que j'ai cauchemardé à ce sujet. »

« Disons que rien que le fait que tu cauchemardes en plein combat, ce n'est pas très normal si tu veux tout savoir. » _murmure Stelireg en moi._

_Elle marque un point malheureusement. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec mon corps mais bon, c'est loin d'être joyeux, très loin même. Je devrai plutôt m'inquiéter et me méfier mais pour le moment ,je ne peux pas penser à ça._

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?! »

_Voilà qu'elle s'adresse à moi cette Phogleur, concentrant un nouveau rayon entre ses mains. C'est étrange mais … Je préfère me méfier, ce rayon … a les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Je ferai mieux de me protéger ! Une onde boréale arrive jusqu'à moi, Stelireg me disant :_

« Evites-la ! Sinon, tu peux dire adieu pour réussir à la battre ! »

« Comment ça ? Je … AH ! Bon ! D'accord ! »

_Je ne peux qu'écouter Stelireg ! Mais c'est déjà un peu tard non ? Je fais un saut en arrière puis une roulade sur le côté. La neige recouvre mon corps mais au moins, j'arrive à l'éviter ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour éviter cette onde boréale mais au moins, je sais que je n'ai pas été touché ! Tant mieux !_

« ADIEU ! TU VAS FINIR ECRASE ! »

_Elle n'a pas attendu que je puisse me remettre correctement pour continuer à m'attaquer. Il fallait que je m'en doute de toute façon ! Tsss ! Je peste légèrement alors que je la vois déjà qui fonce pour atterrir sur moi. Si je me fais toucher, je risque de souffrir et pas qu'un peu ! Je ferai mieux de faire de mon mieux pour l'éviter ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire malheureusement … Je ne suis pas trop sûr de comment je vais y arriver._

_Je dois réagir … en fait … Je dois la contrer maintenant. Il faut que j'appelle à la force de Stelireg pour y arriver ! Je dois y arriver ! Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Je me concentre, attendant patiemment le moment où cette Phogleur va tomber sur moi. Mais avant que cela n'arrive, mon maul se recouvre d'une couche de métal supplémentaire alors que je donne un coup dans les airs, stoppant net le saut de la Phogleur._

« Qu'est-ce que … C'est quoi cette force ?! »

« Celle de l'esprit élémentaire du métal, Stelireg ! »

_Voilà ! Les présentations sont faites alors ! Je suis sûr d'avoir réussi mon effet ! Je la vois qui décolle dans les airs, ne pouvant rien faire contre cela avant d'atterrir au loin. Là, je suis sûr que j'ai réussi à l'affecter plus que nécessaire ! Je vais pouvoir réussir à la battre ! Je m'approche d'elle avant qu'elle ne se relève mais mon coup … semble avoir été plus fort que prévu. Elle bouge à peine, tremblant de tout son corps._

« Tu es … Tu es vraiment pas normal. Déjà avec cette aura … »

« Je ne sais pas de quelle aura tu parles mais ça ne fait rien. Mais je suis le héros Nev donc il est normal que je possède une force loin d'être humaine ! »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas en étant un héros comme ça ! Ce n'est pas normal ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est normal ou non … Je sais juste que les femmes-pokémons sont souvent stupides. Même quand elles savent qu'elles vont perdre, elles tentent de combattre. Pourtant, je ne fais pas l'imbécile, loin de là. Je ne cherche pas à combattre si c'est inutile … mais pourtant … Vous continuez quand même. »

« Termines-en plutôt avec moi ! Je préfère encore que tu me tues ! »

« Je ne te tuerais pas, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne le serai jamais … Je vais juste te sceller, comme je l'ai fait avec d'autres femmes-pokémons. »

« Me sceller ? C'est quoi cette sorcellerie ? »

_Je ne lui réponds pas alors que je lève mon maul dans les airs, prêt à l'abattre sur elle. Puis finalement, il descend à toute vitesse sur le visage de la femme-Phogleur, une forte lumière émanant de mon arme._

« C'est donc à ça qu'elle ressemble réellement ? »

_Je ne suis pas étonné de me retrouver face à une créature assez obèse avec uns moustache blanche. Mais aussi une peau bleue. Je la regarde brièvement avant de m'éloigner pour qu'elle fasse de même de son côté. Je ne suis pas là pour l'attaquer._

« Finalement, j'ai réussi à la battre grâce à toi, Stelireg. »

« C'est étonnant que tu sois capable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, même si pas parfaitement, pendant un combat mais non pas contre Giréléna. »

« Je crois que je ne veux pas la blesser pour le moment. »

« ATTENTION, NEV ! »

_La voix de Giréléna me tire de ma rêverie et je me retourne avant … de me prendre une boule de neige qui me fait tomber en arrière. Qu'est-ce que …_

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu mais ça fait deux fois que tu ne m'écoutes pas. »

« GIRELENA ! » _hurle-je avant de me redresser, plus qu'énervé. ELLE ABUSE CARREMENT SUR LE COUP ! Il y a des limites à me prendre pour un idiot ! Et là, ça se voit carrément qu'elle me prend pour l'un ! J'en ai marre de ses idioties ! Surtout qu'elle fait ça après avoir vu que le combat était terminé ! Ça voulait dire qu'elle était dans les environs !_

« Oui, c'est bien mon nom. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler ! »

« Ah bon ? Et de quoi est-ce que ça peut être ? Plutôt un bon combat d'ailleurs. »

« Un combat auquel tu n'as pas participé ! Si j'avais eu de gros problèmes, tu aurais fait quoi hein ? Hein ? Alors ! Tu aurais fait quoi ! »

« Rien. Je ne t'aurai quand même pas aidé. Débrouilles-toi seul, petite tête de linotte. Si tu n'es pas capable de les battre sans mon aide, c'est que tu ne vaux rien ! »

« Je ne vaux rien ? Désolé d'avoir une mission des plus sérieuses ! Moi, j'ai quand même la reine des femmes-pokémons à combattre ! Moi, je ne parcoure pas le monde pour goûter à tous les plats de ce dernier ! »

« Ah mais tu cherches la reine des femmes-pokémons, tu viens de la trouver ! Viens donc ! Je t'attends ! Montre-moi donc ce que tu sais faire ! »

« … … … Tu n'en vaux même pas la peine. »

_Je rétorque cela avec nonchalance avant de me décider à l'ignorer. Cette femme-pokémon est peut-être plus adulte que moi niveau physique mais ça reste juste une enfant. Je le remarque enfin … Elle se comporte comme une gamine._

_Alors que je me prépare déjà à m'éloigner, je reçois une seconde boule de neige en plein derrière le crâne. Je me retourne et je vois Giréléna qui sifflote avec innocence. Oui, bien entendu, ce n'est pas elle. Ca doit être la déesse Harsia._

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces imbécilités. »

_Voilà, j'en ai assez. Elle m'insupporte. Je recommence à marcher mais je me prends une troisième boule de neige. Aucune réaction de ma part et je continue à avancer. Une quatrième puis une cinquième. Je dois me contrôler, ne pas tomber dans ses idioties. Je vaux bien mieux que ça. Je ne suis pas un gamin. Pas du tout._

« ATTENTION, NEV ! C'est énorme ! »

_Elle ne m'aura pas cette fois. Je ne tomberai pas dans son piège et je … ARGGGGGGGL ! C'EST QUOI CA ?! Je me retrouve face contre la neige mais surtout j'ai eu l'impression qu'un rocher m'a frappé dans le dos._

« Tu ne pourras pas m'en vouloir cette fois. Je t'ai prévenu. »

_J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! Marre et marre ! Je vais lui montrer ce que je sais faire ! Je prends de la main pendant que je reste couché. Je ne bouge plus, fixant la neige que j'ai dans mes mains. Je suis las de ce petit jeu stupide. Vraiment las._

« Hey … C'était une blague. Je sais que t'es exténué mais ne vas pas mourir de froid. »

_Je la sens qui se rapproche de moi, en même temps que je l'entends de par ses paroles. Puis elle est à mes côtés et je sens sa queue qui vient m'enserrer. Elle m'extirpe de la neige, ne semblant pas le moins soucieuse._

« Et alors ? Tu ne t'es quand même pas éva … »

_Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je viens écraser de la neige sur les côtés de son visage, dans ses oreilles, bref, un peu partout. Satisfait, je suis plus que satisfait de ce que je viens de faire ! HAHAHA ! J'ai réussi ! Surprise, elle me relâche. _

« Ca t'apprendra. La prochaine fois, tu arrêteras tes bêtises quand je te le dis. »

« Tu sais que je ne supportes pas le froid en fait ? Tu le sais ? Jouer dans la neige est une chose. Mais m'envoyer de la neige en pleine figure. J'espère que tu es conscient de tes actes, Nev. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu as fait. »

« Je le sais parfaitement, je ne regrette rien. Tu n'avais qu'à stopper ces bêtises quand je te l'ai demandé. Maintenant, on y va. »

« Si tu es conscient … alors … BATAILLE ! »

_Qu'est-ce que … J'ai dit qu'on arrêtait ! Elle n'avait pas compris ou quoi ?! Je me retourne au bon moment pour éviter une boule de neige puis une seconde ! Mais bon sang ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça ! Elle ne comprend pas ?! RAAAAAAAAAH ! Elle le fait exprès ! Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte !_

_Je commence à bouger et à éviter les boules de neige alors que j'en prépare d'autres dans mes mains. Tous mes coups font mouche, la touchant au visage alors qu'elle tente de les éviter sans y arriver. C'est étrange … Très étrange puis je commence à comprendre._

« Comme tu te crois trop puissante, tu ne cherches jamais à esquiver ! Alors que moi, je me suis habitué à échapper à ta queue ! »

« Non mais je te trouve un peu prétentieux ! Tu vas voir ! »

_Pourtant, j'esquive toutes ses attaques, lui envoyant de la neige à gauche et à droite tout en faisant exprès de viser à côté des fois. Mon but n'est pas non plus de la recouvrir. Puis visiblement énervée, elle commence à utiliser sa queue pour m'envoyer des vagues de neige. AH ! C'est traître de sa part ! Je lui ferais payer ça !_

« Mais ça ne suffira pas pour m'abattre ! »

« Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'il faut pour t'abattre mais tu risques d'être surpris si je suis sérieuse ! Tu vas voir ! AH ! »

« Tu ferais mieux de balancer des boules au lieu de parler. »

_Puisque je peux facilement la toucher, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Je sais aussi que je suis tombé dans son jeu. Moi qui ne voulait pas m'amuser stupidement …_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Vite fait, bien fait

**Chapitre 6 : Vite fait, bien fait**

« Rah … Toute cette neige, vraiment … »

« Quoi ? Tu vas encore te plaindre ? Moi, j'ai reçue pas mal de neige de ta part et pourtant, je ne me plains pas hein ? »

« Oui mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a commencé les hostilités. »

_Je réplique à sa phrase alors que je soupire ensuite. Je ferai mieux de me concentrer plutôt sur mon objectif, ça serait plus … utile. Enfin, utile, c'est une façon de parler car je ne suis pas sûr de la démarche à suivre. Pourtant, Giréléna déclare :_

« Nous y sommes presque. Malgré le froid, le chemin pour s'y rendre n'est pas bien difficile. Nous sommes presque arrivés, Nev. »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » _demande-je alors qu'elle pointe le doigt vers l'horizon. C'est vrai que malgré la tempête, j'aperçois la forme d'un bâtiment au loin._

_Un étrange bâtiment fait entièrement de glace. On dirait un temple … C'est vraiment étrange, oui. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser mais je devrai mieux m'y intéresser car j'ai le sentiment que l'esprit élémentaire de la glace est ici._

« Est-ce que tu vas encore te cacher, Giréléna ? »

« Si j'aperçois une femme-pokémon, il y a de fortes chances que ça soit le cas. Tu devrais pourtant t'y habituer, à force non ? »

« Non. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ta lâcheté. Même si tu ne combats pas, au moins que tu restes à mes côtés, ça serait pas trop demandé non ? »

« C'en est beaucoup trop. Si les femmes-pokémons apprennent que je voyage avec un humain, elles se poseront bon nombre de questions. Surtout si l'humain en question est là pour tenter de me tuer, chose ridicule quand on y réfléchit. »

« Oui mais … Est-ce que toutes les femmes-pokémons te connaissent ? A part celles qui me veulent du mal en particulier. »

« Pas toutes, bien heureusement mais ça ne change rien. »

« Non … Je ne comprends pas si tu veux tout savoir. Ça m'embête que tu ne sois pas là. »

« Oh … Comme c'est mignon de ta part. Tu as besoin d'une chaperonne pour ces combats ridicules ? Non merci, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. Allons récupérer cet esprit élémentaire. »

_Je sais même pas pourquoi je cherche encore à communiquer avec elle, c'est tout simplement ridicule et stupide. Cette Giratina ne comprendra jamais ce que je veux dire. Mais bon, visiblement, je suis le seul à me faire un peu de souci._

« Et maintenant, tu vas bouder, c'est ça ? Quand même, je pensais bien mieux de toi. »

« Ne mens pas quand tu dis ça. Comme si tu pensais quelque chose de moi. »

« Oh ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu te mets donc à bouder. C'est triste et laid. »

_Je me dirige vers le temple de glace pour ne plus l'entendre. Elle est insupportable comme femme-pokémon. Vraiment insupportable. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je la laisse m'accompagner ? Je ferai mieux de le lui dire clairement._

« Après avoir récupéré les esprits élémentaires, Giréléna, je pense que … »

_Je me retourne pour lui faire face mais voilà qu'elle a déjà disparu. NOM DE … Elle exagère ! Mais je sors aussitôt le maul en le faisant apparaître. Si elle n'est plus là, ça veut dire qu'il y a une femme-pokémon dans les environs. Je dois donc rester vigilant si je ne veux pas me faire avoir par surprise. Je ne faillirai pas !_

_Enfin, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je reste méfiant, tournant sur moi-même. Je dois quand même regarder autour de moi. D'où est-ce que la créature peut apparaître ? Je ne sais pas mais soudainement, une voix se fait entendre derrière moi :_

« Même si je suis ténébreuse, je n'aime pas attaquer de dos. Retourne-toi pour me faire face, ça sera bien mieux alors. »

« Ou alors, je ne suis pas obligé de me battre et vous non plus. »

« Maintenant que tu es au courant de ma présence, je n'aurai aucune pitié. »

« Je suis donc … pfiou obligé. Vraiment … »

_Je me retourne pour faire face à cette femme-pokémon. Etrange, elle est toute de bleue, elle a des yeux rouges et une sorte de topaze incrusté sur le front. Elle en possède un aussi dans le creux de sa poitrine moyenne. Enfin, sa chevelure forme deux pics, l'un de couleur rouge, l'autre de couleur bleue comme sa peau. Elle a aussi une queue coupée en trois parties de couleur rouge et des griffes blanches à la place des mains et des pieds._

« Je crois connaître ton espèce. Tu es une femme-Farfuret, non ? »

« C'est bien le cas. Tu es plutôt cultivé pour un être humain. »

« Non, non … C'est juste que niveau ruse et tromperie, je sais que les femmes-Farfurets sont ainsi, voilà tout. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Je ne connais qu'une vingtaine de femmes-pokémons différentes. Enfin bien plus maintenant. »

« C'est quand même bizarre. Tu n'es qu'un simple adolescent et tu n'as pas la carrure d'un être important. Qui es-tu réellement ? »

« Je m'appelle Nev ! Je suis un héros envoyé par la déesse Harsia. Dans ma quête pour combattre la reine des femmes-pokémons, j'ai décidé de récupérer les esprits élémentaires. J'en possède déjà une du nom de Stelireg et je sais qu'ici se trouve un autre esprit élémentaire ! Voilà tout ! Pour vous servir ! »

« Me servir ? Tu es assez comique en un sens … Mais tu es honnête. »

« Enfin, quand je dis ça, c'est que je préfère éviter de me battre si possible. »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? J'aimerai bien une explication. »

« Tout simplement car ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Je viens à peine de sortir d'un combat contre une femme-Phogleur et même si je ne suis pas épuisé, je n'aime pas me battre sans raison, voilà tout. Est-ce que ça vous convient ? »

« Malheureusement non. Je suis la gardienne de Géréci. Je ne peux pas donc te laisser passer comme si de rien n'était. Désolée … Mais ne t'en fait pas, comme je suis sa gardienne, je ne suis pas aussi rusée et machiavélique que mes sœurs. Tu devrais avoir un combat normalement honorable si tu ne fais pas de bêtises. »

« Si je ne fais pas de bêtises … Je ne suis pas comme ça … Mais néanmoins, je te conseille de faire attention. Je serai plus que sérieux. »

« Sois-le donc … C'est normalement ce que j'attends. » _réplique la femme-Farfuret alors que je me mets en position. Je ne connais pas vraiment ses attaques._

_Dire que je pensais souffler un peu mais à peine quelques heures et voilà déjà ce qui m'attend ? Rien que ça ? Elle disparait subitement de ma vue, rigolant._

« Par contre, malgré ma taille, je suis rapide, très rapide. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu arriveras à savoir où je me trouve. »

_Pourtant, je frappe aussitôt sur le côté droit avec mon maul, percutant quelque chose de solide, un cri se faisant entendre. Voilà que la femme-Farfuret vole au loin, secouée par mon attaque et cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'est réellement passé._

« Hein ? Mais je … Tu as su comment ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une question de savoir … J'ai juste réussi à t'atteindre, voilà tout. Désolé mais je ne me ferai pas avoir de cette manière. »

« Hahaha … Cette vitesse est vraiment surprenante normalement mais tu sembles y être habitué … Je vais devoir me méfier. »

« Même si elle n'est pas aussi rapide que toi, ses attaques sont un peu trop nombreuses pour que je puisse les ignorer, désolé. »

« Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais elle doit être remarquable. »

« Je parle d'une femme-pokémon qui préfère que je ne dise pas son nom parce qu'elle est trop stupide. » _déclare-je alors que je sens une aura meurtrière dans mon dos. Bien sûr. Elle n'est pas là alors je casse du sucre sur son dos, c'est aussi simple que ça._

« D'une femme-pokémon ? Tu as été entraîné en plus par l'une d'entre nous ? »

« Pas n'importe laquelle mais bon … Oui … »

« C'est étonnant et surprenant mais ça rend le combat bien plus intéressant ! Puisque la vitesse ne marche pas contre toi, je ne vais pas me priver ! Je vais t'attaquer de face directement ! Ca sera encore mieux ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que … »

_Pas le temps de continuer à parler, elle vient me frapper de ses griffes en pleine face. Elle est sérieuse ! Plus que sérieuse même ! Mais je suis encore prêt à me battre malheureusement pour elle ! Je ne vais pas flancher maintenant ! Loin de là !_

_Elle commence à me frapper de ses griffes à toute vitesse, ne me laissant pas un seul instant de répit. Aie, aie, aie ! Qu'est-ce que … Elle frappe rapidement ! Et elle cherche aussi à m'entailler ! Je remarque par contre qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par mon corps. C'est étrange … mais en même temps, ce n'est pas déplaisant._

« Géréci m'a dit que ceux qui perdent contre moi, je peux en faire ce que je veux. Ne me déçois pas ! Tu es intéressant ! »

« Faire ce que tu en veux … Et tu voudrais faire quoi ? » _dis-je avec lenteur._

« Ce que toutes les femmes-pokémons font aux humains. »

« Gloups … Ca veut tout dire à ce sujet. »

_Je toussote un peu mais je ne me laisserai pas faire. Elle doit s'en douter quand même. Mais bon, je reste sur mes gardes. Malgré ses coups, je ne suis pas blessé. Je ferai mieux de tout donner plutôt que de perdre mon temps._

« Je m'excuse mais Stelireg va m'aider contre toi … Je crois que je vais briser la glace. »

_Briser la glace, c'était un mauvais jeu de mots mais déjà, je recommence à me concentrer sur mon arme comme contre le précédent combat. Je ferai mieux de la frapper le plus rapidement possible et … ZOU !_

_Elle ne se prive pas pour m'attaquer, n'attendant pas que j'ai fini de me concentrer. Je réplique en donnant un violent coup de maul, la renvoyant dans le décor. Je sais que j'arriverai à la battre ! C'est possible !_

« Je crois que j'ai perdu la main … Affronter de pathétiques héros … C'était ridicule … Je ne suis même pas capable de faire mon rôle de gardienne. »

« Désolé pour toi … Je pense que je vais te sceller mais ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas monstrueux et ça ne fait pas mal. »

« Sceller ? Comment est-ce que tu peux … Cette arme ? »

« Cette arme. Offerte par une femme-pokémon. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a donné un tel objet qui pourrait la sceller elle aussi. »

« Qui est cette femme-pokémon ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, pardon. Elle ne voudrait pas. » _réplique-je avec lenteur alors que je m'approche d'elle. Elle est adossée à un pilier de glace._

_Je soulève mon maul tout en la regardant. Elle ne semble pas si dangereuse que ça … Elle ferme les yeux et attends que le coup arrive mais … Je ne le fais pas. Je tiens mon maul à une main, l'observant pendant quelques secondes avant de reposer mes yeux sur elle._

« Je préfère éviter ça. Tu n'as pas l'air si maléfique … Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener jusqu'à l'esprit élémentaire de la glace ? »

« Tu es bizarre comme humain, vraiment bizarre. »

« Pas besoin, hihihi ! Je suis là ! »

_Une voix amusée se fait entendre alors que je regarde autour de moi. Où est-ce qu'elle se trouve ? Je ressens la même impression qu'avec Stelireg. Une impression mauvaise, que tout va s'écrouler autour de moi. Cette impression de surpuissance._

« Humpf … Elle est toujours la même. » _murmure Stelireg à mes côtés._

_Une main glacée se pose sur mon dos, me faisant sursauter et me retourner. Mais il n'y a rien du tout en face. Qu'est-ce que … Une nouvelle fois la main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant trembler de froid. MAIS HEY !_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! »

« Mademoiselle Géréci, veuillez arrêter de faire l'idiote, s'il vous plaît. Cet adolescent est venu acquérir vos pouvoirs. Il me semble différent des autres humains. »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Pfff ! »

_Voilà qu'une petite forme sort du sol glacé devant moi. D'ailleurs, je remarque maintenant que je n'ai eu aucun mal à me battre sur ce terrain. Ou alors, peut-être que ce n'est pas aussi glacé que je le crois ? Enfin, qu'importe._

« Bonjour, bonjour ! Je m'appelle Géréci ! Soyons amis ! »

« Euh … Oui, bien entendu. Si je peux éviter de me battre, ça serait mieux. »

« Hihihi ! Qui a parlé de ne pas se battre ? Puisque nous sommes amis, il est normal que l'on se batte ! Ca me permettra de juger si tu es apte à posséder ma force ou non ! »

_C'était quoi cette réflexion absurde ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose a cloché avec elle. Je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais … Bon … Il va falloir que je la regarde de plus près._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le grand froid

**Chapitre 7 : Le grand froid**

« Tu es donc Géréci ? Tu ressembles un peu à Stelireg… »

_Je fais cette remarque alors que je me retrouve face à une femme-pokémon ou plutôt une fille-pokémon de petite taille, entièrement faite de glace. Elle a des yeux dorés et des petits points de même couleur sur le corps. Je sais que je dois me méfier des apparences car malgré le fait qu'elle soit entièrement faite de glace, la puissance qui émane d'elle est bien présente._

« Je veux retrouver ma sœur ! Mais pour ça, il faut réussir à me battre ! On commence ? »

« Je veux bien commencer mais … Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me battre. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire mal si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! Ton jouet ne me blessera même pas ! »

_Le pire est que ce n'est même pas dit sur le ton de la vantardise, loin de là. Elle est plus que sérieuse dans ses propos. Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça. Bien ou mal ? Enfin, est-ce que je dois être rassuré ou non en apprenant ça ? Je ne crois pas du tout malheureusement._

« Donc … Comment est-ce que je suis censé te battre alors ? »

« Ah ça ! C'est à toi de le découvrir, hihihi ! Si je te disais tout, ça serai trop simple non ? »

« Je me disais bien … Humpf. Allons-y alors. »

_En utilisant les pouvoirs de Stelireg, je peux surement réussir à la blesser malgré ses dires. Elle semble plutôt enjouée comme esprit élémentaire, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais bon, comme quoi, il faut se méfier des femmes-pokémons de glace. On peut toujours avoir quelques surprises de ce genre. Pas que ça soit déplaisant, loin de là même. Mais bon, ça reste quand même toujours très étonnant._

« Bon, on commence tout de suite alors ? Par quelque chose de fort ? »

_Quelque chose de fort ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Je la vois qui s'approche d'un pilier de glace du temple, plaçant ses deux petites mains dessus. Elle ne va quand … même pas … faire ça hein ? C'est une blague._

_Pourtant, je ne rêve pas alors que je la vois briser le pilier et le soulever … pour le tourner vers moi. C'est le genre de choses que l'on ne voit pas fréquemment. Une petite fille qui soulève un pilier qui fait dix à quinze fois sa taille et je ne parle pas du poids._

« J'adore écraser les personnes trop présomptueuses ! Mais tu n'es pas l'une d'entre elles hein hein ? Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas vraiment non … Enfin … Pas comme tu le penses. Par contre, tu ne veux pas déposer tout doucement ce petit pilier ? »

« ET NON ! Je vais me battre avec ! Il faut juste que tu fasses attention à toi si tu ne veux pas finir écrabouillé ! ATTENTION ! J'arrive ! »

_Je vois bien qu'elle arrive ! Et à toute allure même ! Je fais un saut sur le côté alors que le pilier s'abat sur l'endroit où je me trouvais encore quelques minutes auparavant. Elle ne blague pas ! Sauf … que le pilier est déjà brisé ?_

« Zut ! Hihihi ! Un peu trop de force visiblement. »

_C'est où la partie drôle dans sa phrase ? Car je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le même sens de l'humour. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peut pas faire comme Stelireg ?_

« Stelireg, tu ne peux pas la convaincre de me rejoindre comme toi ? »

« Malheureusement, ça ne va pas être possible. Elle est toujours prête à s'amuser … et comme tu peux le voir, elle est un peu brusque … »

« UN PEU ?! ON A PAS LE MÊME DEGRE ! » _hurle-je alors que je cherche à savoir ce qu'elle va encore préparer._

_Non ! Je ne dois pas attendre que cette petite fille attaque à nouveau ! Je dois réagir le plus vite possible ! Je cours vers elle, prêt déjà à me battre ! ALLER ! Je dois aller la combattre ! C'est pas possible autrement !_

_Enfin, j'aimerai penser ça mais alors que j'abats mon maul sur elle, j'ai la malheureusement surprise de voir … que ça ne lui fait rien du tout. Pourtant, j'ai frappé de toutes mes forces sur son crâne mais rien à faire. Elle n'a même pas bougé._

« Aie ! J'étais en train de réfléchir à quoi utiliser pour me battre ! Attends ton tour ! »

_Elle place sa main sur le maul et me soulève comme si de rien n'était … avant de me projeter au loin. Je … Je … Non ? Quand même pas ? Comment c'est possible ?_

« En fait, elle n'est pas très forte … mais vraiment très résistante, désolée de te dire que si tu as mal à parer ses coups, c'est qu'il y a un problème. »

« HEIN ? QUOI ? Oh bon sang ! »

_Je tente de raisonner mais je le sens très mal là. Comment je suis censé battre une telle créature ? Enfin une telle femme-pokémon ? Je ne suis pas un surhomme ! Loin de là même ! Je ne fais pas de miracles là !_

« Je disais simplement qu'elle n'est pas la plus forte de nous toutes, loin de là même. »

« Mais alors … Je … Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu m'affronter ? »

« Car je trouvais cela nullement nécessaire. Géréci est un peu une enfant. »

« J'ai cru voir ça avec son caractère mais ça ne m'aide pas à la combattre si tu veux tout savoir. » _dis-je alors que Géréci est toujours songeuse._

« Bon … Je me bats comment ? En utilisant toute ma force ? OUIIIIIII ! »

_Quoi ? Elle est quand même pas sérieuse hein ?! Pourtant, elle coure vers moi avec lenteur avant de tendre son poing. Je l'évite et son poing touche le sol, le fracassant en mille morceaux. Gloups … Giréléna ?_

« J'aimerai vraiment que la reine des femmes-pokémons vienne l'arrêter là. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle bougera pour toi, Nev. » _murmure Stelireg avec lenteur. Je me doutais de la réponse de toute façon._

« Hey ! Le but, c'est quand même de réussir à me battre hein ? Ne t'enfuis pas ! »

« Ce n'est pas très drôle ça … Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre toi … Surtout avec la force que tu as ! »

_Elle s'arrête, continuant de sourire malgré son corps de glace. Elle se comporte vraiment comme une enfant … vraiment … Et voilà qu'elle concentre quelque chose entre ses mains. Des éclairs ? DES ECLAIRS ?!_

« Mais tu es faite de glace ! D'EAU ! Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir faire ça ! »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui est dérangeant … Enfin … BREF ! ATTENTION CA ARRIVE ! »

_Je vois parfaitement que ça arrive ! Et c'est plutôt énorme ! Une sphère électrique, comme un boulet de canon, fonce vers moi à toute allure ! JE DOIS REPLIQUER ET VITE ! Je prends appui sur mes deux pieds. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Ca passe ou ça casse !_

_Mon maul frappe à toute allure la sphère … la renvoyant vers Gérici ! OUAIS ! C'est bon ça ! Je la vois qui semble étonnée, poussant un petit cri de surprise sans réussir à s'échapper. Elle va se la prendre de plein fouet !_

« Retour à l'envoyeur ! Tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir préparé de colis pour ça ! »

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! … … … HAHAHA ! C'est drôle ! »

_Drôle ? Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à un tel mot pour une attaque de ce genre. Pourtant, la sphère l'a bien frappée de plein fouet. Je suis sûr de son efficacité ! Enfin … Je crois … Je n'en suis plus si sûr que ça maintenant ! PLUS DU TOUT !_

« Par contre, Nev, niveau résistance, elle est surement la plus résistante de nous toutes. Tu ne pourras pas la blesser réellement si tu utilises de la magie. »

« … … … Stelireg, il y a d'autres choses à savoir à son sujet ? Car plus tu continues, plus ça me fait peur quand tu parles là. »

« Oh … Tu pourrais même utiliser des flammes, tu n'arriveras pas à la faire fondre. »

_Gloups … Je ne compte pas la tuer non plus mais ça ne me rassure pas du tout sur la suite des opérations. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Giréléna ! Zut ! _

« Dommage ! C'était quand même plaisant mais … Ce n'est pas suffisant ! »

« Si les attaques indirectes ne marchent pas, je continuerai à combattre avec les attaques directes ! Peut-être que je finirai par te briser ! »

_Elle éclate de rire après mes propos mais je suis plus que sérieux ! Je dois y arriver maintenant ! Il faut juste que Stelireg m'aide ! Du métal commence à recouvrir mon maul mais il est mal entouré … Je ne suis pas concentré !_

_Je ne suis pas concentré du tout et avec ces bêtises, je ne vais pas réussir à la battre. En fait, je crois que je suis même sûr de ne pas y arriver. Je ne vais pas y arriver … Ca va être impossible malheureusement. Comment réussir à la battre hein ?_

… … … _Mon maul s'abat sur son bras puisqu'elle a quand même décidé de se protéger. Mais bon … Ça ne change rien à la situation. Je suis perdu malheureusement. Elle pose encore une fois sa main sur mon maul avant de me soulever avec._

« Tiens ? Tu ne veux pas lâcher ton arme ? Tu as tout à fait raison ! »

« Si je le lâche, c'est comme si j'acceptais la défaite ! »

« C'est vrai ! Accroche-toi bien alors ! Ca va secouer ! »

_Je m'en doute ! Je suis prêt à être propulsé contre un pilier … mais il n'y a rien de tout ça. Elle me jette juste un peu en arrière, sans violence ou autre. Je tombe au sol sans avoir réellement mal. J'entends Géréci qui dit calmement :_

« Bon par contre, tu peux combattre un peu plus sérieusement s'il te plaît ? Ce n'est pas très drôle là ! Tu ne fais aucun effort ! J'aimerai quand même avoir un vrai combat. »

« Tu crois que je ne combats pas sérieusement ? C'est juste que tu utilises toute ta force ! Je ne suis pas capable de te tenir tête ! Je dois juste posséder tes pouvoirs pour combattre la reine des femmes-pokémons ! »

« La reine des femmes-pokémons ? C'est quand même un peu vantard non ? »

« Je ne pense pas … Il faut juste que je possède tous les esprits élémentaires et ça sera alors possible. Mais normalement, je ne dois pas vous combattre. »

« Ah mais si, mais si ! Il faut juger la personne en face pour savoir si elle est capable de nous recevoir ! Plus tu chercheras à avoir les esprits, plus dur ça sera de te concentrer. »

« Ca ne fait rien, je suis prêt pour ça ! »

« Mais il faut déjà que je t'accepte comme catalyseur ! Et ça, c'est pas encore sûr ! Tu es prêt ? On continue ! WOUHOU ! »

_Voilà qu'elle soulève son poing droit vers moi, le présentant comme un marteau … avant de l'abattre au sol. A nouveau des fissures sur le sol mais celui-ci tremble fortement. J'entends la femme-Farfuret qui crie :_

« Géréci ! Je vous rappelle de ne pas détruire le temple ! C'est là que j'habite ! »

« T'en fais pas, j'irai le recréer après tout ça ! »

« … … … Ah … Faites comme vous le voulez, je suis lasse. »

_J'ai l'impression que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours pour la femme-Farfuret. Je la regarde d'un air désolé, la femme me souriant faiblement._

« Je te plains si tu arrives à te faire accepter par elle. Elle est infernale. »

« HEY ! Ne discute avec lui pendant que je combats ! Sinon, il ne va pas être concentré ! Et ça ne va pas m'aider pour le combat ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas, Géréci. Je reste concentré sur le combat. »

_Je me repositionne … en position de défense. Je n'ai pas trop le choix contre elle. Je dois profiter de l'une de ses attaques pour la blesser. Le souci, c'est qu'avec un tel corps, je ne peux pas l'affecter réellement._

« Je vais t'aider, Nev … mais ce n'est pas sûr que ça soit le mieux. »

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix, Sterileg. »

_On n'a pas le choix. Géréci est puissante ! Plus que puissante ! Elle doit être au moins aussi forte que les générales ! Et bon, avec un tel niveau, je ne peux pas la vaincre. Je dois juste continuer de combattre jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de me reconnaître._

« Je compte sur toi, Sterileg. Est-ce qu'il est possible de blesser son corps ? »

« Tu possèdes les pouvoirs de l'acier. La glace est faible face à ça. Si tu arrives à contrôler mes pouvoirs, tu pourras la blesser avec une attaque physique. »

« D'accord. Il faut donc que je me concentre … C'est juste ça. Tout repose sur moi. »

_Rien que sur moi. C'est à se demander si Giréléna n'a pas fait exprès de d'abord aller chercher l'esprit de l'acier avant celui de glace. Car elle savait que j'aurai l'avantage dans un combat contre Géréci. Sauf que voilà …_

« Je ne vois pas vraiment l'avantage pour le moment. C'est triste à dire. »

« Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste, ce n'est que Géréci. Tu comprendras quand tu arriveras à la blesser rien qu'une fois. »

_Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne sais pas si c'est pour me rassurer mais je sens que ça marche un peu. Je dois avoir confiance en mes capacités et réussir à blesser Géréci._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Petite mignonne

**Chapitre 8 : Petit mignonne**

« Il me suffit alors juste de la blesser une fois et c'est bon, »

« Et oui … Rien que cela. Mais réussir à la blesser sera difficile … Sauf si su arrives à concentrer mes pouvoirs et donc à les utiliser. »

« Pour la blesser physiquement et non par des flammes ou autre. »

_Je commence à comprendre. Même si elle est très résistante, elle est en même temps fragile comme de la glace. C'est donc … assez compliqué mais je pense y arriver. La petite fille de glace me regarde avec amusement._

« Ben alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que tu voulais m'attaquer ! Tu ne fais rien du tout alors ? C'est bête de ta part ! »

_J'hausse les épaules alors que je me mets correctement en position. Pas vraiment le temps de me préoccuper de ça. Je vais juste la blesser. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aimerai faire. Je dois d'abord me concentrer mais bon …_

_Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. C'est même plutôt compliqué. Mais Géréci reste immobile, sautillant sur place en fait tout en me regardant. Sauf qu'à chaque saut, de plus en plus de fissures apparaissaient sur le sol, prêtes à engloutir la Farfuret mais moi aussi !_

« Un unique coup, Nev … et je te promets que cela sera terminé. »

« Si vraiment, ce n'était que ça … Comment est-ce que je peux croire que ça soit aussi simple ? Je n'y crois pas … Elle ne va pas exploser en morceaux quand même non ? »

« Non non … Ne t'en fait pas, en tant qu'esprits élémentaires et femmes-pokémons, nous avons la vie très dure, vraiment très dure. »

« Tu me rassures un petit peu, je dois avouer. »

« Oh ? Tu ne voudrais pas la blesser, c'est bien ça ? »

« Si ce n'est pas nécessaire … Oui … Je ne veux pas la blesser et lui faire mal. »

« Tu es vraiment un humaine très bizarre, est-ce que tu le sais ? » _me dit Stelireg avec lenteur alors que je soupire. Je sais, je sais … La preuve._

« La preuve, je suis en train de voyager avec la reine des femmes-pokémons. »

« C'est vrai. Tu marques un point. Essayes de te concentrer sur ton arme. Géréci est un esprit qui aime s'amuser. Elle ne t'attaquera pas pour le moment. »

« Elle attend que je fasse le premier pas, soit … »

_Je ne peux alors que faire un effort même si ça va être difficile, très difficile même. Mais je vais y arriver ! Je vais y arriver ! Je ferme les yeux, cherchant à canaliser la force de Stelireg en moi. Ce n'est pas simple, pas du tout ! ALLER !_

_Un petit effort ! Je crois que j'y arrive ! Je crois que … J'entends un petit cri surpris de la part de Géréci et je rouvre les yeux. Le maul … Il semble avoir doublé de taille maintenant. C'est vrai ça ?! Comment c'est … WOW !_

« BON J'ARRIVE MAINTENANT ! »

« Non mais attends un peu ! C'est pas normal que ton arme double de taille et … »

« Assez de blablas ! On combat maintenant, Géréci ! » _hurle-je avant de courir vers elle à toute allure, la fille de glace poussant un petit cri avant de placer l'une de ses mains devant elle, parant mon coup avec une aisance … surprenante._

_Je … C'est pas possible hein ? Elle vient encore … Elle vient encore … de m'arrêter comme si de rien n'était ? Je n'y crois pas. Tout ce que j'ai fait est inutile. Vraiment inutile même … Mais je remarque une légère fissure sur la main de Géréci._

« Je … Je … Je … AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

_J'entends un hurlement strident alors que je vois la femme-Farfuret qui s'en va aussitôt, courant à toute allure. HEY ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'enfuit ?! HEY HEY HEY ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !_

« Visiblement, tu as réussi, Nev. Toutes mes félicitations. »

« Mes félicitations pourquoi ?! Elle est en train d'hurler ! »

« Si Géréci a une aussi forte résistance, c'est pour une bonne raison. Elle ne supporte que difficilement la douleur. On peut dire qu'elle est du genre très fragile … »

« Très fragile ? Mais qu'est-ce que … Enfin, j'ai à peine fissuré sa main. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal réellement et puis … »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN ! »

_Des pleurs ? Comme du cristal, les pleurs de Géréci tombent au sol, gelés et cristallisés. Ils se brisent mais la fille de glace est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, tombant à genoux alors que je ne sais pas quoi faire._

« Ca m'a fait mal ! Ca m'a fait très mal ! »

« Si elle ne voulait pas souffrir, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a accepté de me combattre ? Si elle ne voulait pas … MAIS RAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« Elle est ainsi. Elle aime s'amuser et être forte et résistante … Mais ce n'est pas toujours la réalité, malheureusement. Bonne chance maintenant. Je te laisse t'occuper de ce nouveau combat, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. »

_HEIN ?! Mais je suis censé faire quoi moi ? Surtout que la jeune fille de glace continue de pleurer à chaudes larmes ! Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire là ! Pas du tout même ! Je m'approche d'elle, disant d'une voix troublée :_

« Heu, arrêtes de pleurer, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

« Mais pourtant, tu l'as fait ! Tu m'as fait mal ! Très très mal ! »

« Mais c'est toi qui voulait que l'on se batte tous les deux non ? Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, tu sais bien non ? Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« MOUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN ! Tu n'avais pas qu'à frapper si fort alors ! Snif snif … MOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! »

_Mais mais mais … Elle est vraiment comme une petite fille. Mais alors, je fais quoi ? Je suis pas doué avec les filles ! La preuve avec Giréléna ! Enfin, si c'est juste une petite fille, j'ai bien une solution mais … ZUT ! J'ai pas le choix !_

« Calme, calme … C'est bon, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Snif … Snif … Snif … »

_Je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. J'ai la petite fille de glace dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi. Elle est un peu froide mais pas autant que je le pensais. Enfin … Je lui caresse le dos avec douceur comme pour la rassurer._

« Allons, allons … C'est bon, c'est bon. Pas besoin de pleurer, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, d'accord ? »

« Snif snif … C'est vrai ? » _murmure avec lenteur Géréci, me regardant de ses petits yeux dorés alors que je tente de faire un sourire._

« Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que je ferai pleurer une aussi jolie petite fille pokémon ? »

« Hihihi. C'est vrai que je suis jolie ? »

« Bien entendu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le serais pas ? »

« Hihihi ! C'est gentil de ta part, c'est Nev hein ? »

« Oui, moi, c'est Nev. Et toi, tu es Géréci. » _dis-je avec lenteur tout en souriant. Je pose un doigt sur son nez puis je prends la main que j'ai très faiblement fissurée. Je l'entends un peu gémir de douleur mais j'embrasse doucement la fissure. _« Comme ça, tu vois, ça guérira plus vite, tu comprends ? »

« Hihihi … Tu sais que tu es drôle ? Je suis âgée de plusieurs centaines voire milliers d'années. Mais tu me considères comme une petite fille. »

« Hein, que quoi ? Tu ne te moques pas de moi quand même ? »

« Dis, dis … Je peux avoir un autre bisou magique ? »

« Hein ? Oui … Enfin, bien entendu mais si tu n'es plus une petite fille, je crois que … »

_WOW ! Elle est en train de tendre ses lèvres ! Elle ne serait pas un peu agitée comme petite fille ! Je pensais que les esprits élémentaires ne se comportaient pas comme des femmes-pokémons ! Visiblement, je crois que je me suis trompé lourdement ! Néanmoins, je l'embrasse vite fait sur les joues, Géréci faisant une mine boudeuse._

« Bouuuuuuuh ! J'en voulais un vrai ! »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai froid dans le dos. Mais un vrai frisson, comme si quelque chose de mauvais allait me tomber dessus sans que je puisse faire quelque chose contre ça. Je crois que … Je sais pas, j'ai vraiment cette impression que l'on veut me tuer sur place. Enfin que l'on me foudroie du regard. Je tourne ma tête à gauche et à droite, remarquant deux yeux saphir qui disparaissent à toute allure._

« Qu'est-ce que … ça veut dire ? »

_Je cherche à comprendre mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. Je sais juste que Géréci est dans mes bras, me regardant avec un grand sourire. Je suis un peu sur les rotules et exténué après tout ça mais bon … Il faut surtout autre chose._

« Est-ce que tu es décidée à me rejoindre, Géréci ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! J'en suis sûre et certaine ! Est-ce que je peux aller retrouver Stelireg maintenant ? Dis, dis ? Et si un jour, tu as un besoin pressant, ne t'en fait pas ! On s'occupera parfaitement de toi ! »

_Un besoin pressant ? Je ne comprends pas sur le moment mais après quelques secondes, ça me vient à l'esprit et je rougis. Hors de question ! Encore moins avec des filles-pokémons ! Même pas des femmes-pokémons ! Y a des limites ! Alors bon !_

« Hein ? Mais où est-ce qu'elle est ? »

« Hihihi ! Coucou Stelireg ! »

_J'entends une voix dans ma tête. En fait, plongé dans mes pensées, j'arrive même pas à m'imaginer les deux esprits en train de discuter entre elles._

« Ca faisait longtemps non ? Je suis bien contente de te revoir ! On va pouvoir jouer toutes les deux ! YOUPI ! C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? »

_Aucune parole de la part de Stélireg. Je suis un peu inquiet mais j'entends des petits coups, un peu inquiet avant d'entendre la voix de Géréci :_

« AIE ! AIE ! Mais euh ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as encore commis des bêtises ? Tu n'arrêtes pas. » _dit Stelireg en moi._

« S'il vous plaît, ne vous battez pas toutes les deux, je ne veux pas … »

« On dirait que tu as réussi … à … amadouer le second esprit élémentaire. »

_D'une voix ironique et railleuse, Giréléna fait son apparition dans mon dos et je me retourne pour lui faire face. La regardant dans les yeux, elle semble comme irritée par quelque chose._

« Tu n'es pas contente que j'ai récupéré un second esprit élémentaire ? C'est vrai que ça veut dire que j'ai fait la moitié du chemin et donc que je me rapproche de plus en plus de toi. Tu ne serais quand même pas inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Inquiète de quoi ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

_Pour qui est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je ne suis pas inquiète le moins du monde. Comme si un simple humain pouvait réellement me battre. Mais se faire accepter par deux esprits élémentaires … Il est vrai que Géréci est la plus jeune mais quand même …_

« Giréléna ? Nous devrions quitter le temple de glace. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu grelottes ? Tu as réussi à combattre sans aucun problème. »

_Il a froid ? Comme je viens de lui faire la remarque, c'est étonnant. Il n'a eu aucun souci mais là, il est vraiment en train de grelotter. Il me sourit faiblement, disant :_

« Je sais pas, je pense que la fatigue puis le fait d'avoir l'esprit élémentaire de la glace doit un peu jouer sur le tout. Enfin, je crois, je n'en suis pas sûr, hahaha. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment très réjouissant. »

_Je ne suis pas inquiète, loin de là. Avec tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu, ce n'est pas un petit froid qui risque de poser problème. Enfin, je me méfie quand même un peu au cas où. Je pousse un soupir, disant à l'adolescent aux cheveux roses :_

« Allons-y plutôt que de perdre notre temps. Normalement, si nous partons dès maintenant, nous devrions arriver en début de soirée non-loin de la fin de cette tempête. »

« Si nous continuons de marcher sans nous interrompre ? »

« Si nous marchons sans nous interrompre. Tu arriveras à tenir ? » _dis-je alors qu'il rigole._

« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Est-ce que tu arriveras à tenir le coup sans manger pendant plus de huit heures environ ? »

« Qu'est-ce que … » _commences-je à dire avant de lui donner une violente baffe avec ma queue. _« Si tu as le temps pour raconter de telles imbécilités, tu ferais mieux de te mettre en route dès maintenant, compris ? »

_Je ne suis pas irritée … Je ne suis pas irritée … Pas du tout même. Ce soir … Il risque de comprendre ce que je vais lui faire subir. Qui est la dominante et qui est le dominé._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Monts

**Chapitre 9 : Monts**

« Géréci, essayes de ne pas causer trop de problèmes dans ma tête hein ? »

« Oui, oui ! Ne t'en fait pas du tout ! »

« J'espère que tu en estsûre et certaine hein ? »

_Je dis cela alors que j'entends la petite voix rieuse et amusée de Géréci. Il en faut peu pour la rendre heureuse cette petite demoiselle de glace, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, j'aimerai penser de la sorte mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une excellente idée, loin de là même. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense aussi inutilement d'ailleurs ?_

« Giréléna ? Tu penses vraiment qu'en ne nous arrêtant pas, nous … »

_Elle continue de ramper dans la neige sans même se préoccuper de moi. Elle m'ignore même complètement malgré le froid et la tempête. Ça me rend un peu anxieux, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire quand même ? Elle est en colère ? Mais pour quelle raison ? _

« Giréléna, tu pourrais quand même m'attendre un peu non ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à te dépêcher au lieu de tourner en rond. »

« Je fais de mon mieux mais tu vas un peu vite ! Attends quand même ! »

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? Raaaaaah ! A cette allure ! Je commence à courir pour la rejoindre, finissant par sauter sur sa queue pour m'accrocher à sa base. Elle s'immobilise aussitôt, son visage se tournant vers moi._

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais actuellement ? Tu me prends pour un moyen de locomotion ou alors, je me trompe ? »

« Non, non, c'est juste que tu vas trop vite là … Si ça ne te dérange pas, comme je suis vraiment exténué, est-ce que je peux rester sur toi ? »

_Je demande ça avec espoir et gentillesse. Mais bon, je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Pourtant, sans même me répondre, voilà qu'elle recommence à se déplacer dans la neige. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle me dit :_

« Accroche-toi à moi. Normalement, tu peux enserrer ma taille, tu n'as pas de petites mains que je sache non plus, non ? »

« Je … Euh … Non, c'est bon, mer … »

_Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me taise. Je place mes mains autour de son long corps cylindrique alors que je me rapproche de ce qui est la base de son corps car sinon, comment je m'accroche ? Finalement, mes mains se posent autour de sa taille alors que je regarde autour de moi. Même avec la tempête de neige, j'arrive à voir … Et disons que le fait de regarder sans marcher, c'est différent et impressionnant. Enfin, c'est autre chose et ce n'est pas déplaisant, loin de là, très loin de là même ! J'aime bien !_

« Dis, Giréléna, je suis pas trop lourd ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un poids plume comme toi serait lourd ? Tais-toi un peu et continuons d'avancer. Plus vite nous sortirons de cette tempête, mieux ça sera. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je me tais maintenant. Merci encore. »

_Voilà, je l'ai dit. Elle s'immobilise … mais avance à nouveau sans rien dire. Je passe un peu ma tête à côté, je me demande quand même … comment dire … Ah … Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne se passe pas toujours comme ça ?_

« La tempête est quand même moins forte qu'avant, non, Giréléna ? »

« Car Géréci est avec toi, c'est pour cela. Même si elle ne s'en mêle pas, indirectement, elle était responsable de tout ça. »

« J'espère quand même que tu n'as pas trop froid dans cette tenue. » _dis-je avec lenteur. Ben oui … Même si elle se roule dans la neige pour s'amuser, sa tenue … est quand même pas forcément très présente pour couvrir._

« Si j'ai trop froid, j'ai de toute façon une solution pour cela. »

_Hein ? Comment ça, Je ne comprends pas trop sa phrase et je pense qu'il faudrait que je m'en méfies. Mais pour le moment, c'est mieux que ça ne soit pas le cas. Quand même, ce froid était drôlement important._

_Les minutes s'écoulent et je ne dis plus rien. Je ne fais que regarder autour de moi alors que je sens qu'il faut que je la serre avec plus d'insistance. Je relève un peu mes mains, poussant un léger glapissement avant de m'arrêter. Je … Pfiou ! Heureusement, je ne crois pas qu'elle l'a remarqué. J'ai eu peur._

_C'est vrai que j'oublie … que Giréléna est très bien pourvue de ce côté-là. Je ne pensais quand même pas atteindre ça avec mes mains, c'est étonnant. Enfin, pfiou … Heureusement, ce n'était que bref, très bref même. Je n'aurai pas voulu causer encore plus de problèmes. Mais quand même, elle abuse … un peu de ce côté-là._

_Même dans le village, les filles de mon âge ou un peu plus âgées ne sont pas aussi fournies que ça. Je place ma tête sur le côté gauche pour observer devant moi. Comme elle me tourne le dos pour continuer à avancer, elle ne me voit pas, tant mieux._

_Mais quand même … J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de différent chez elle. Je ne sais pas quoi … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'observer sa poitrine dans son bustier. AH ! Je crois que c'est ça ! Je … Je ne me trompes pas ou alors à travers le tissu, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a deux pointes dans son bustier._

_Je ne connais pas vraiment le corps féminin, pas du tout même … Enfin, maintenant, si, depuis que je suis un héros mais … Enfin, je crois que c'est quand une femme est excitée qu'elle pointe non ? Ou alors quand il fait froid … Enfin, là, pour Giréléna, il y a de fortes chances que ça soit à cause du froid. Mais quand même, là aussi, ça semble être assez grand._

_Enfin, assez gros … Enfin, c'est très visible ! Je ne vais quand même pas continuer à regarder ça aussi longtemps hein ? Mais quand même … Elle a vraiment un corps différent de cette femme-Phogleur. Même en tant que femme-pokémon, elle doit avoir bon nombres d'humains qui doivent apprécier son corps._

_Bien sûr ! Elle doit avoir dévoré tellement d'humains qu'elle ne peut plus les compter, j'en suis sûr et certain. Tsss … Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais rien que le fait de savoir ça me met un peu en colère. Je devrais m'occuper d'elle … mais avec toutes les bêtises, je n'y arrive pas. Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire exactement hein ?_

« Giréléna, tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? »

« Tu es en état de préparer le repas ? » _réplique-t-elle aussitôt. Je tente de ne pas regarder sa poitrine, qui, au final, sans se balancer de gauche à droite, bouge un peu quand même._

« Je pense que oui, c'est bien pour ça que je te pose la question. »

_Je cherche quand même un sujet de conversation. Même si je suis fatigué, elle me porte, chose rarissime alors bon, je peux aussi faire un effort de mon côté. Être amical …_

« Fais comme tu veux, tu n'as pas besoin de mon approbation pour cuisiner correctement que je sache. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'esprit élémentaire du feu car quand je te vois être à la peine pour allumer un feu avec du bois … »

« Hey, je fais de mon mieux, hein ? Tu préfères quand même les repas chauds non ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. J'ai juste dit que c'était navrant, rien de plus. »

_Je rigole un peu, amusé par notre discussion. C'est mieux … Elle semble aller un peu mieux. On dirait qu'elle n'est plus en colère. Enfin … Je sais pas si elle a remarqué que j'observais sa poitrine discrètement. Je n'espère pas … car sinon, ça risque de causer des problèmes. De toute façon, il faut que j'arrête de la regarder. Mais quand même, comment ignorer ces pointes sur sa tenue ?! Ils tendaient tellement le tissu !_

_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais une fixation sur cette poitrine ? Ce n'est pas la première fois pourtant. Je sais pas, j'ai une impression différente quand même. Il y a une drôle d'odeur dans l'air. Je ne sais pas … Est-ce que c'est Giréléna ? C'est vrai qu'elle sent bon quand même pour une femme-pokémon. Ça doit être ses cheveux, je crois._

_Oui, elle se les lave peut-être ? Enfin, c'est une femme-Giratina même si c'est une pokémon, ça reste quand même une femme. Et bon, alors, les femmes s'entretiennent quand même. Donc bon, rien d'étonnant mais … Il vaut mieux que je descende._

« Giréléna, je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Je descends de toi. »

« Tu restes sur place, nous sommes bientôt arrivés à un coin tranquille. »

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais je me sens quand même bizarre. J'espère qu'elle n'a rien magouillé car je ne le supporterai pas. Même fatigué, ça ne passerait pas ! Enfin, je ne crois pas. Mais bon … Il faut que j'arrête de regarder sa poitrine. OUPS ! Elle a vu mon regard, je crois ! Non … C'est une illusion._

_Je préfère ne pas lui parler de ça. Déjà car ce n'est pas mon genre, ensuite, car je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me fasse une réflexion douteuse à ce sujet. Car oui, elle en serait capable. On parle bien de Giréléna, là. Elle serait quand même capable … de m'embêter avec ça. Je préfère me méfier au cas où. On ne sait jamais …_

_Mais finalement, elle a totalement raison. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, la tempête semble arrêtée et je peux finalement descendre de son corps. Je retrouve l'herbe fraîche, les arbres, les rochers, bref, tout ce qui n'est pas de la neige._

« Tu prépares le repas maintenant, d'accord ? »

« Oui, oui, je le fais dès maintenant, ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet. »

« Je ne m'inquiètes pas le moins du monde. »

_Elle se retourne pour me faire face, ses bras sous sa poitrine, la soulevant sans s'en rendre compte. Zu … ZUT ! On vient à peine de sortir de cet endroit mais là, je peux voir bien en face que c'est tendu ! Je détourne la tête rapidement, la plongeant dans mon sac. Je ferai mieux de ne pas penser plus longtemps à ça !_

_Pfiou ! Préparer le sac ! Voilà ! C'est tout ! Je commence à sortir les ustensiles pour préparer le repas ! Si elle remarque que je regardais sa poitrine, je suis fichu ! Plus que fichu même ! Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes ce soir !_

« Bon appétit, Giréléna. Ca devrait être convenable, enfin, j'espère. »

« Nous verrons ça en temps et en heure, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je la regarde en train de manger. C'est bon, il n'y a plus rien de visible, à part son décolleté. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore en train d'observer sa poitrine ? Je devrais arrêter ça ! C'est indécent ! Plus qu'indécent même ! Je ne dois pas faire ça !_

« Est-ce que c'est bon, Giréléna ? »

« Ca me semble convenable, surtout en vue de ton état. »

« Hahaha … Je peux vraiment pas le cacher, c'est ça ? Tu as remarqué que j'allais vraiment pas si bien que ça ? Je suis un peu fatigué avec les trois combats à la suite. J'ai besoin de me reposer, je dois t'avouer. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu … En parlant de te reposer, tu sais que ma poitrine est quand même assez lourde. Comme je suis une femme-Giratina, j'ai la force nécessaire pour la garder bien droite et saillante mais une femme normale aurait de nombreux mal de dos. »

« Euh … D'accord mais … Voilà … Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis cela ? »

« Oh … Mais tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je te dis cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je me lève aussitôt et fait quelques pas en arrière. Je suis peut-être fatigué mais j'ai encore de la force ! Et avec deux esprits élémentaires, il est hors de question que je me laisse faire ! Je commence à sortir mon pendentif pour faire apparaître mon maul._

« Il en est hors de question, Giréléna ! »

« Hors de question à quel sujet ? Tu sembles un peu sur les … nerfs. »

« Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler, je ne me laisserais pas faire ! »

« Oh … C'est vrai ? C'est bien dommage alors. »

_Bien dommage ? Je ne tomberai pas dans son piège des plus grossiers. J'en ai assez qu'elle me tourne en ridicule ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire cette fois ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas stupide non plus ! Elle ne m'aura pas de cette manière ! Pourtant, elle est en train de ramper au sol pour venir vers moi._

« Dis … Tu pensais vraiment que je pouvais ignorer ton regard libidineux sur ma poitrine ? »

« Je n'avais aucun regard libidineux ! Arrêtes de mentir ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirai ? Encore maintenant, tu es en train de les regarder. Mais bon, c'est ce qui fait de toi un homme, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle fait un sourire machiavélique alors qu'elle s'approche de moi avec lenteur. Je vais la frapper ! JE VAIS VRAIMENT LA FRA …_

« Arrête avec ton jouet. »

_Elle vient de poser une main sur mon arme, me l'arrachant avec aisance avant de le jeter en arrière. Même sans mon arme, je suis capable d'utiliser les esprits élémentaires ! Elle va vite comprendre que …_

« Est-ce que tu préfères que je t'hypnotise et donc, que tu ne te rappelleras de rien demain ? Ou alors, tu préfères peut-être graver ce moment dans ta mémoire ? »

« Je ne trahirai plus la déesse Harsia ! Il faut que tu comprennes ça et … »

« Pourtant, tu semblais plus qu'excité quand tu étais sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'à sentir mes cheveux, vraiment, tu es un puceau plus que tordu. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tu as voulu que je m'accroche à toi ! »

« Et qui s'est jeté sur ma queue ? Admets-le … Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter ta petite comédie, Nev. Hahaha … C'est l'heure du dessert. »

_JAMAIS ! Elle ne comprenait pas ce que je venais de lui dire ? JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ET JAMAIS ! Je ne la laisserais pas me toucher ! Il en est hors de question ! Surtout qu'elle va essayer de m'y obliger mais je ne me laisserais pas faire !_


	11. Ange ou démone : Carquois de chair

**Ange ou démone : Carquois de chair**

« Recule maintenant, Giréléna ! Je ne me laisserai pas … »

« Tu n'as déjà plus ton pantalon. »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que … Je baisse mes yeux. Mais si ! Je l'ai ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle … AH ! Elle vient de m'attraper avec sa queue ! C'était un piège ! Et je suis tombé dedans ! Elle éclate d'un rire tonitruant, disant :_

« Même si tu possèdes mille pouvoirs, le problème n'est pas ta puissance mais ton caractère … Tu es bien trop naïf … Beaucoup trop naïf. Mais tu restes un homme, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu es intéressé par les poitrines. Alors … Quel type de poitrine est-ce que tu préfères ? Dis-moi tout … Tu ne faisais que regarder la mienne non ? Durant tout le chemin. »

« Je ne faisais pas que la regarder ! Je ne la regardais pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? Tu es une femme-pokémon ! Un monstre ! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est très vexant et blessant de me dire ça. »

« Je m'en contrefiche ! Je ne suis pas intéressé par la poitrine d'une femme-pokémon ! »

« Tu préfères peut-être les … absences de poitrine chez les femmes-pokémons ? Espèce de pédophile, tu me dégoûtes. »

« Que … Que … Quoi ? Où est-ce que tu t'es imaginé ça ? Pédophile ? ET NON ! Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas les poitrines ! J'ai dit seulement la tienne ! »

_Elle joue à quoi là ? Je ne comprends pas du tout où elle veut en venir ! Mais je le sens mal ! Très mal ! Je préfère clairement me méfier ! Je n'aime pas du tout ce qui se passe ! Comment je pourrai aimer de toute façon ? On parle de Giréléna ! Adepte des coups tordus !_

« Arrête ça, Giréléna ! Tu sais parfaitement qu'il y a d'autres solutions ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues hein ? POURQUOI ? »

« Pourquoi ? Car j'ai faim. Sinon je ne le ferais pas. Tu crois vraiment que tu es intéressant à mes yeux ? Sincèrement ? Tu n'es qu'un simple humain, ne l'oublies jamais. »

« Je ne l'oublierai pas. Alors, lâches-moi maintenant ! Tu n'as qu'à te trouver un humain ! »

« Oh mais non … L'humain que j'ai sous la main est tellement plus amusant ! HAHAHA ! TELLEMENT ! Je veux lire la détresse dans ton regard ! Je veux lire l'envie ! Je veux te voir plongé dans tellement de sentiments contradictoires ! »

« Tu ne m'auras pas ! Je suis différent d'auparavant ! »

« C'est vrai, je confirme cela. Tu es bien différent. Tu te résignes bien plus rapidement. Aller ! HOP ! On se va se débarrasser de ce pantalon plus que gênant ! Et puis, tu devrais être heureux, non ? Tu vas pouvoir voir de plus près la poitrine sur laquelle tu fantasmes depuis toute la journée. Hahaha ! Peut-être même bien plus ! »

« Vas en enfer ! Je vais te montrer que je peux m'en échapper ! »

_Maintenant que je sais utiliser les pouvoirs de Stérileg, elle peut rêver pour que je me laisse faire ! Je suis bien plus fort qu'avant ! Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais … Car je tente de me mouvoir sans y arriver. C'est impossible._

« Tu utilises encore plus de force qu'avant ! »

« Hein ? Mais non. Je te serre juste naturellement … Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Elle se moque de moi et… AAAAAAH ! Elle a recommencé ! Voilà que mon pantalon est parti ! De sa main gantée, elle commence à frotter mon sexe, celui-ci prenant un peu d'ampleur avant qu'elle ne lui donne une claque.

« Ne t'excites pas pour un rien ! Si tu détestes tant que ça, tu ne devrais même pas être tendu alors comment est-ce que tu expliques ça, Nev ? »

« C'est de ta faute ! N'importe quel homme serait dans cet état à cause de toi ! Je ne suis pas le premier et je ne serais pas le dernier ! »

« Hahaha ! Regarde donc, Nev. Regarde donc ces petits bouts de chair que tu as pu observé pendant toute cette journée, pointant à cause du froid. »

_Je déglutis alors qu'elle positionne bien sa poitrine en face de mon visage. Elle est vraiment en train de dénouer son bustier. Elle est vraiment en train de …  
><em>

« AH ! Je … »

_Je ne peux rien dire … de plus. Je ne peux pas ! Elle est vraiment … Elle est vraiment … en face de moi. Elle est vraiment imposante. Enfin, elle doit quand même faire la taille de mon visage. Et les pointes… Enfin, ses tétons sont plutôt durcis. Elle est excitée ? Ce n'est pas à cause du froid normalement !_

« Alors ? N'est-ce pas mieux ? »

« Mieux que quoi ? Cache-la ! Je ne veux pas la voir ! »

« Cette belle et généreuse poitrine. Bien ronde, bien en chair … Tu devrais essayer de toucher avec tes mains non ? Pour constater à quel point c'est doux. »

« Je ne toucherai pas la poitrine d'une femme-pokémon ! Il en est hors de question ! » _hurle-je bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder._

« Dommage pour toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates … Mais tu vas finir par avouer que tu ne faisais que la regarder, non ? »

« JAMAIS ! Tu ne comprends pas ? JAMAIS ! Je ne la regardais pas ! JE NE … »

« Nous allons voir cela. » _dit-elle en me coupant la parole, s'abaissant au niveau de mon sexe._

_Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'elle … AH ! NON ! Elle est pas en train de … OOOOH ! Elle est vraiment en train de … J'écarquille les yeux, regardant mon sexe enfoui dans sa poitrine. Il double rapidement de volume, excité comme il ne l'avait jamais été._

« Tu aimerais que j'avale ce qui sort de mes seins ? »

« Ja … JAMAIS ! Tu comprends ?! »

« Avoues-le, Nev. Avoues et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

_Je n'avouerai rien du tout ! Rien de rien ! Même si … Aaaah ! Elle commence à … NON ! NON ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle … ELLE FAIT DES MOUVEMENTS ! Elle est en train de faire des mouvements de haut en bas avec sa poitrine ! Elle a ses mains posées sur ses seins !_

« Et tu sais ? Je peux le faire sans les mains. Mais tu n'as jamais été … aussi excité. »

« Je ne suis pas excité ! Arrête ça ! Tu le sais parfaitement que je ne le suis pas ! »

« Ah bon ? Et tu ne regardais pas mes seins pendant toute la journée ? Tu ne regardais pas mes petits bouts de chair tendue pendant toute la journée ? »

« NON ! Je ne le faisais pas ! Tu le … »

« Soit. Puisque c'est ainsi, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là alors. » _dit-elle avec lenteur. Qu'est-ce que … A quoi est-ce qu'elle joue ?_

_Elle a retiré ses seins d'autour de mon sexe. Celui-ci est tendu, plus que tendu et je vois même un peu de sperme qui s'écoule du gland. Elle … Elle a vraiment arrêté ? Et puis, j'ai froid dans cette position. Elle me libère et me regarde alors qu'elle récupère son bustier._

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Giréléna ? »

« Hmmm ? De quoi ? C'est bien toi qui a signalé que tu n'appréciais pas ma poitrine. »

« J'ai … J'ai bien dit ça … Mais d'habitude, tu ne t'arrêtes pas. » _bredouille-je, mon sexe tremblant, laissant tomber quelques gouttes au sol._

« Si tu avais dit la vérité, peut-être que j'aurai pu alors terminer tout cela. Mais bon, comme tu n'apprécies pas ma poitrine et que tu préfères celles qui sont plates, je pense qu'il est bon que tu te finisses tout seul. »

« Mais mais mais … Attends un petit peu quand même et … »

_Elle se moque de moi, ce n'est pas possible autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a jamais fait ça ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Alors pourquoi maintenant et pas auparavant ? Je la vois qui garde son bustier en main, sa poitrine toujours à l'air. C'était … C'était vraiment ça qui … qui recouvrait mon sexe ? Il était si bien au chaud et … _

« Je … Je … Giréléna … »

« Oui ? Tu … Tu … Tu ? » _dit-elle avec lenteur, s'approchant de moi à nouveau, ses seins généreux au niveau de mes yeux._

« J'ai regardé ta poitrine toute la journée. A cause … A cause du froid … Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Et comme elle est si grosse, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et … »

« Est-ce que tu aimerais que ma poitrine recouvre ton sexe une nouvelle fois ? Que je te vide de tout ce désir accumulé au fil des combats ? »

« Je … Je … Non … Je … Je crois que … Enfin, je … »

_Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser. Plus du tout ! Mais elle caresse mon sexe avec l'un de ses tétons et une petite giclée sort de mon gland, tombant sur son sein gauche. Je bafouille :_

« S'il … S'il te plaît, Giréléna, je veux que tu continues ce que tu as fait. Mais je ne pourrais pas me retenir très longtemps. »

« Oh, ça, ce n'est pas très grave. Tu pourras arroser ma poitrine autant de fois que tu le désires. Car tu le désires, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je ne réponds pas alors qu'elle reprend son travail. Avec douceur, elle cale mon sexe entre ses seins avant de refaire le même mouvement … mais sans les mains. En fait, elle se sert de ses coudes pour presser un peu mieux ses seins autour de mon sexe. Malgré la taille de sa poitrine, j'arrive à voir un bout de mon gland qui sort et … AAAAAAH !_

« Déjà ? C'était bien rapide, Nev. »

Pourtant, elle ne dit pas cela avec dédain contrairement à d'habitude. Elle ne se moque pas … Elle a l'air plutôt satisfaite … Je remarque les taches blanches sur ses seins. J'ai tellement … éjaculé sur elle … Pourtant, mon sexe reste durci.

« On dirait bien que cela ne te satisfait pas. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu aussi peu raisonnable ? Une fois ne te convient plus ? »

« Je … Je … Je … C'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça ! »

« Je ne vais pas le nier … Hahaha. »

_Voilà qu'elle recommence mais qu'elle rapproche son visage de mon sexe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Elle recommence son mouvement, pressant bien plus sa poitrine contre mon pénis._

« Aujourd'hui, on va juste rester sur la poitrine, hahaha. Mais même avec une poitrine, on peut faire tellement de choses. Comme ça ! »

_Avec ses tétons, elle vient commencer à me branler de la même façon. Je sens ses pointes durcies qui caressent mon sexe de haut en bas. Elle joue même avec le sommet de mon sexe, son téton glissant le long de mon gland. Comme il est plus sensible, je tremble à nouveau et je sens déjà à nouveau que …_

« Ta sève refait son apparition, Nev. »

« Ne … Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai tellement honte. »

_Je me cache le visage d'une main mais elle me la prend, me forçant à regarder le traitement qu'elle me fait subir. Je pose à peine mes yeux sur mon sexe que celui-ci éjacule une nouvelle fois, venant cette fois-ci asperger le visage de Giréléna._

« Bien bien … On dirait bien que tu as encore de la vigueur. »

« Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai déjà assez honte comme ça. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Regarde donc ton sexe. Il semble apprécier ce petit traitement non ? »

_Je regarde surtout les joues rougies de Giréléna. Elle semble réellement excitée mais je sais qu'elle se contente juste de me faire jouir pour récupérer mon sperme et se nourrir avec. Mais c'est vraiment … si plaisant que ça ?_

« Giréléna, pourquoi est-ce que les femmes-pokémons veulent tellement avoir le sperme des humains ? Enfin, je sais que certaines veulent se reproduire … mais toi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais tu ne fais qu'avaler et … »

« Tiens donc, tu voudrais passer au stade supérieur ? » _me dit-elle en rigolant machiavéliquement, continuant de me branler entre ses seins._

« NON NON ! Hors de question ! Je ne ferais jamais rien avec toi ! La déesse Harsia interdit toute relation sexuelle avec une femme-pokémon ! »

_Elle me regarde avec suspicion, pressant subitement sa poitrine contre mon sexe. Je pousse un râle de bonheur bien que je sens que plus rien ne sortira. Je suis exténué._

« Comment est-ce qu'un héros comme toi peut encore dire de telles âneries après le traitement que je lui fais subir ? »

_Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas la réponse, pas du tout même. Je sais juste que … Oh … Pfiou … Oh … Il faut que je m'asseoies. Je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais m'écrouler contre un arbre mais Giréléna me retient avec sa queue, me faisant m'asseoir correctement tout en continuant son traitement. Elle ne comprend pas que plus rien ne … sortira ?_

_Pourtant, c'est le cas mais je ferme les yeux alors que je me sens comme vidé et exténué. Cette fois-ci, je ne crois pas que je pourrai reprocher grand-chose à Giréléna. C'est de ma faute si j'ai … accepté ça. Je ne lui demanderai jamais … JAMAIS … _

« Tu m'as l'air un peu épuisé, on dirait bien. » _murmure Giréléna alors que je crois que je vais sombrer dans le sommeil. Je ne sais pas si je dois être dégoûté ou heureux du traitement que je viens de subir de sa part. Je ne sais pas du tout même mais … c'était plaisant._


	12. Chapitre 10 : MSCN'EPUF

**Chapitre 10 : Même si ce n'est pas une femme**

« Alors ? Tu te réveilles ? »

« Hein que quoi ? »

_Je tente d'ouvrir mes yeux mais la seule chose que j'aperçois, ce sont deux globe volumineux cachés en partie par un bustier. AH ! Je me relève subitement, retrouvant ma tête plongée dans cela avant de la retirer._

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que je suis ?! »

« Hmmm … Pas si loin de la montagne où se trouvait Géréci. Quand à ce qui se passe, c'est à moi de te demander pourquoi tu as plongé la tête dans ma poitrine. »

« Hein que que … ATTENDS UN PEU ! HIER SOIR ! TU … »

« Je ? Ou plutôt tu ? » _réplique sèchement Giréléna._

_Gloups. Je déglutis avec gêne alors que je cherche mes mots. Je dois me calmer … Prendre mon souffle et me calmer. Ce n'est pas bon du tout, pas bon du tout. Je la fixe dans les yeux avant de dire d'une voix lente :_

« Ce qui s'est produit hier ne se reproduira plus. Je tiens à te le signaler. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre de ta part, Nev. Avoue-le. Avoues ce qui s'est passé. »

« J'ai simplement succombé à la partie femme de ton corps ! PAS POKEMON ! » _hurle-je avec colère avant de m'éloigner à toute vitesse._

« La partie femme est reliée à la partie pokémon, imbécile. »

_Mais je le regarde partir avec amusement. Vraiment … C'était si simple de jouer avec ses émotions. Je dois avouer que j'ai apprécié m'amuser de la sorte avec lui. M'amuser aussi facilement … hahaha._

« Vraiment … Il ferait bien de revenir, je commence à avoir faim, moi. »

_Je crois que je vais devoir aller le chercher. Je vais passer en mode proie. Je me mets couchée sur le sol, commençant à ramper à toute vitesse. Quoi de mieux pour commencer la matinée qu'une petite chasse au Nev ?_

« Une espèce très rare mais délicieuse. » _me dis-je à voix haute alors que je m'enfonce dans les fourrés. De toute façon, il ne doit pas être bien loin._

« Neeeeeeeeeev ! Petit Neeeeeeeev ! »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens plus euphorique que d'habitude. Ca ne s'explique peut-être pas. Peut-être à cause du repas que j'ai eu hier ? Encore qu'il ne m'a pas vue déguster ce qui sortait de lui. Hmm … J'aimerai bien une nouvelle ration._

« Bon sang ! Elle est en train de me suivre ! »

_Je ne dois pas me retourner et … Bon sang. Je me tournes au final jusqu'à trouver Giréléna. Du moins, jusqu'à la voir ramper puis bondir jusqu'à moi. Qu'est-ce que … Je pousse un cri avant de faire un saut en arrière, l'évitant de justesse._

« Tu es folle ?! Tu veux m'écraser avec ton corps ?! »

« Je te rappelle une chose à mon sujet … Si tu ne fais pas attention à ce que tu dis. »

« Non, je n'ai pas dit que tu étais grosse ! Juste imposante, voilà tout ! »

« Imposante ? C'est un autre mot pour dire que j'ai du poids ? » _murmure-t-elle alors que je déglutis. MAIS NON ! Ca veut juste dire qu'elle prend de la place !_

« Imposante, ça veut juste dire qu'à cause de ta grosse queue, tu prends de la place ! Ca veut pas dire que tu es grosse tout court ! Ton corps féminin est très bien et … Quoi ? C'est quoi ce sourire ? Pourquoi tu me souris ? »

« Tu te mets à complimenter une femme-pokémon ? Et tes principes liés à Harsia ? Ce n'était donc que du vent ? Ca disparait bien vite. Tu n'es qu'un homme comme les autres. Dès que l'on te prend par les bourses, tu glapis, gémis et en redemandes. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et complimenter une femme-pokémon n'a rien à voir avec coucher avec elle ! Je ne complimente pas pour obtenir ce genre de faveurs ! »

« Ah bon ? Je pensais … Puis bon, ce genre de faveurs … Est-ce que tu irais complimenter une femme juste pour ça ? »

« Je viens de te dire que non ! JAMAIS JE NE LE FERAI ! »

« Je parlais d'une femme humaine. Ça ne semble pas te déranger la partie … féminine de mon corps hein ? Je m'en rappelle encore de ce que tu as fait. »

_Je déglutis. Je ne veux pas en parler ! Elle me fatigue ! Elle me fatigue plus que tout ! JE NE VEUX PAS PARLER DE CA ! VOILA TOUT ! JE NE VEUX PAS ET … AH ! Qu'est-ce que … Elle m'a attrapé avec sa queue !_

« Tu ne veux quand même pas … »

« J'ai faim … » _murmure-t-elle, ne me laissant pas terminer ma phrase._

« NON ET NON ! Je ne ferais rien ! N'abuse pas non plus ! Je suis fatigué et … »

« Qui a dit que j'avais faim sexuellement ? Je veux que tu prépares le petit-déjeuner. Tu t'enfuis en courant et tu me laisses seule ? Et puis, tout de suite des allusions sexuelles, tu me désoles vraiment … Tu ne penses qu'à ça. »

« Qu'est-ce … NON ! Je ne pense pas qu'à ça ! Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! »

_Elle me fait un grand sourire machiavélique tout en me libérant alors que je suis rouge comme une tomate. NON ET NON ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! PAS DU TOUT ! Je repars vers l'endroit où nous étions, commençant à préparer le repas._

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« On ne doit pas avoir tellement que ça à manger non ? Avec tout ce que l'on a fait comme chemin, il va falloir refaire quelques courses. »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Je vais me débrouiller comme d'habitude. »

_Elle émet un nouveau rire mais plus cristallin tandis que je soupire. Bon cuisiner … Encore et toujours. Mais surtout qu'elle est juste un ventre sur pattes. Bon ! Le repas ne sera peut-être pas parfait mais pour mademoiselle la duchesse, ça devrait être suffisant._

_Je lui tends son petit-déjeuner, la regardant manger alors que moi-même, je déguste un peu mais rien de bien énorme. Pfiou … Je n'ai pas tellement faim mais il faut bien que je me force aussi un peu. Gloups …_

« Alors, est-ce que le repas te convient quand même au cas où ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'accompagnais car tu savais cuisiner. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je me serai débarrassé de toi depuis bien longtemps. »

_J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire maintenant qu'elle me suit uniquement pour ça. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'argumenter avec elle, loin de là même. J'attends qu'elle termine de manger avant de récupérer son plat puis d'utiliser de la glace pour qu'elle fonde et que je puisse nettoyer. Giréléna me regarde avec étonnement … mais un véritable regard surpris. Un regard tellement pénétrant que je lui demande avec gêne :_

« C'est quoi le souci ? J'ai fait quoi de bizarre ? »

« Tu utilises les pouvoirs de Géréci pour la vaisselle ? » _me dit-elle en écarquillant ses yeux saphir. J'hausse les épaules avant de répondre :_

« Ben … Sur le coup, ça me semblait logique. Je n'avais pas d'eau et bien que je ne sais pas si elle est potable ou non, je l'utilise pour ça. »

« … … … Il faut que je m'éloigne un peu. »

_Elle est en train de pouffer à moitié de rire. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit quelque chose de drôle normalement._

« HEY ! Ne pars pas trop loin ! Il faut que l'on se prépare quand même pour la suite ! »

« Oui, oui … Ça prendra quelques minutes. »

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle manigance mais ça n'a pas l'air dangereux. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir fait rire mais je ne comprends pas la raison. Elle est … vraiment bizarre._

« J'y crois pas … J'y crois pas … J'Y CROIS PAS ! »

_Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire ! C'est nerveux, plus que nerveux ! Cet adolescent … Il obtient des pouvoirs qu'un humain normal ne pourrait oser espérer et … qu'est-ce qu'il en fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en fait ? _

« Il utilise ses pouvoirs pour de la vaisselle ! »

_Il faut que je me contrôle, il le faut vraiment. Un peu de décence. Je suis quand même la reine des femmes-pokémons et il veut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour me tuer. Mais à cette allure, la seule chose qu'il arrivera à faire …_

« C'est d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Stérileg pour couper la viande ! »

_C'est nerveux, plus que nerveux. Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon fou-rire. Bon sang, je viens de manger et ça va me donner une crampe d'estomac. Je suis en train de m'imaginer Nev en homme à tout faire, utilisant les pouvoirs des esprits élémentaires pour les tâches quotidiennes. Qu'est-ce que cela va être avec le troisième esprit élémentaire ? Celui de la roche ? Il va créer deux pierres pour les frotter l'une contre l'autre et avoir du feu ? Il va découvrir le feu ?_

« Ca permettra de chauffer le repas ! »

_Il faut que je retourne auprès de lui … Mais je vais éviter de trop rire. Je suis quelqu'un de sérieux, très sérieux. Alors bon, s'il me voit ainsi, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? Bof … Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important._

« Voilà, me voilà, Nev. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Giréléna ? Sérieusement. »

« Cela ne te concerne pas. Les femmes ont leurs secrets, tu le sais parfaitement. »

« Oui bien entendu … Leurs secrets … Leurs secrets. De qui est-ce que tu te moques, Giréléna ? Tu n'as pas de secrets … »

« Oh … Si tu savais. » _me dit-elle avec lenteur, amusée alors que j'ai fini de tout ranger et nettoyer. Vraiment … Pfiou …_

« Je ne veux pas savoir, je pense … C'est différent, Giréléna. »

« C'est bien pour ça que tu posais la question, n'est-ce pas ? »

_J'hausse les épaules pour bien lui montrer que ses dires ne m'affectent pas le moins du monde. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps avec ça, loin de là même._

« Allons-y, Giréléna … Enfin, dans une ville d'abord. Pour nous ressourcer, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ca serait une bonne idée, non ? » _dis-je en changeant de conversation, Giréléna me regardant avec ses yeux saphir, me disant :_

« Aucun souci. D'ailleurs, je sais où se trouve le troisième esprit élémentaire, bien entendu. »

« Nous allons d'abord faire un peu de repos si ça ne te dérange pas. Du genre, une bonne semaine sans chercher à nous y rendre. On va voir pour travailler un peu. »

« Moi travailler ? Je suis la reine des femmes-pokémons. Je ne travaille pas. On travaille pour moi, c'est différent, compris ? »

« Arrête de te plaire, je parlais bien de moi et non de toi, je ne suis pas assez fou pour croire que tu serais capable de faire un effort pour ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que … »

_Je soupire alors que je ne cherche même pas l'affrontement verbal avec elle. Pourquoi faire ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire justement, pas du tout même. Elle veut se battre ? Sans moi. Je veux juste travailler un petit peu, je ne sais pas comment, pour gagner de l'argent car oui, ça ne pousse pas sur les arbres, contrairement à ce qu'elle croit._

« Allons-y, Giréléna, ne perdons pas plus de temps. »

« Plus de temps, perdre du temps, oui, oui, bien entendu. Un conseil, ne me parle plus comme ça ou sinon, je me mettrais vraiment en colère, d'accord ? »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Vraiment en colère, je note. »

_Je rêve ou il ne me prend pas au sérieux ? Des fois, son impertinence lui fait oublier à qui il a affaire. Il croit qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier, il peut me parler ainsi ? Je prends une profonde respiration avant de déclarer :_

« Fais attention, Nev … Fais vraiment attention. »

« Je le sais, je le sais. Je ne voudrais pas que tu m'hypnotises comme d'habitude. »

« Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à t'hypnotiser cette fois. »

_Je veux le menacer, le voir s'inquiéter mais j'ai la fâcheuse impression qu'il n'est inquiet que lorsque je l'attaque sexuellement. Je ne suis pas assez violente pour lui ? Je le savais un peu masochiste mais peut-être qu'il en veut bien plus que ça ?_

« Héhéhé … Il fallait s'en douter, je vais bien m'amuser avec toi, Nev. »

« Qu'est-ce que … Ne t'avise même pas de me toucher, c'est compris ?! »

« Oui … Je comprends, je comprends. »

_Je me lèche les lèvres et je le vois reculer avec effroi. Oui … C'est ça. Sa peur … Il ne s'inquiète pas à cause de mes menaces, loin de là. Il s'inquiète à cause de ce que je pourrais faire subir à son corps … de façon sexuelle. Il risquerait de ne pas apprécier, oh que non. Ou alors, peut-être bien plus qu'il ne le croit ? Mais cela lui fait peur._


	13. Chapitre 11 : Pensées intimes

**Chapitre 11 : Pensées intimes**

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ou je me trompes ? »

« … … … Tu ferais bien de dormir, plutôt. Ça serait bien mieux, Giréléna. Demain, on va devoir encore marcher puisque tu sais où se trouve l'esprit élémentaire … Enfin, le troisième esprit élémentaire. Donc tu devrais dormir. »

« Tu veux peut-être encore que l'on fasse comme la dernière fois ? »

_Elle me sourit avec malice alors que je fais un geste négatif de la main pour bien lui montrer que je ne suis clairement pas intéressé par sa proposition. Même si elle met sa poitrine en valeur, je préfère l'ignorer complètement._

« Il vaut mieux que l'on aille dormir tous les deux. Bonne nuit, Giréléna. »

« Oui, oui, oui … Bonne nuit. Fais attention à ne pas trop bien dormir. Tu sais ce qui peut arriver dans la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si c'est une menace, il vaut mieux alors que je m'éloigne encore plus de toi. Question de sécurité et de prudence. Bonne nuit. »

_Je ne fais que gagner une vingtaine de mètres. Je suis bien éloigné par rapport au feu mais bon, c'est ça ou me faire encore agressé sexuellement par Giréléna. Je pense que mon esprit de préservation est plus fort que le froid que je vais subir. Question de sécurité._

_Pourtant, lorsque je suis assis contre un arbre, je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer au loin. Elle s'est mise en boule avec la petite couverture que j'ai achetée pour elle sur son corps. Sans son long corps cylindrique, elle pourrait presque passer pour humaine._

_Mais bon, je ne me fie pas aux apparences. Elle peut avoir une forme humaine, ça ne change rien à sa mentalité détestable. Rah … Rien que de m'imaginer cette folle en tant qu'humaine, je sais pas, je n'apprécie pas. C'est même plus effrayant qu'autre chose._

« Comment est-ce qu'un homme normal pourrait l'apprécier ? »

_Comment était-ce possible ? Même si sexuellement, elle était douée et très expérimentée … Comment pouvait-on apprécier Giréléna ? Je ne faisais que la supporter normalement. Enfin … C'est comme ça que je vois les choses … Enfin, que j'aimerai les voir._

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ou presque … »

_Cette femme-Giratina me perturbe plus que tout le reste. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça, rien du tout. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI est-ce qu'il faut qu'elle me cause autant de problèmes ? Enfin, non, j'exagère quand même un peu._

« Si c'était aussi catastrophique que ça, je ne serai plus avec elle depuis longtemps. »

_Je vais tenter de dormir, demain est un autre jour. J'espère juste qu'elle me causera bien moins de tort demain … Car sinon, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à la supporter dans le fond, je ne vais pas le cacher, loin de là._

_Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveille, je remarque que je suis assis non-loin du feu. Giréléna est toujours endormie et je me demande ce qui se passe. Je ne me suis pas déplacé pendant la nuit, normalement non ?_

« Etrange, c'est vraiment plus qu'étrange même. »

« Hmmm … Qu'est-ce qui est étrange encore ? » _marmonne Giréléna tout en ouvrant faiblement ses yeux saphir. Elle gesticule sous sa couverture._

« Debout … Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner si tu ne me causes pas trop de soucis. » _dis-je avec lenteur alors qu'elle émet un petit rire amusé._

« D'accord, d'accord. Je me lève, je me lève … et je m'étire. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner tous les détails de ton réveil non plus. »

_Ah … Ca a l'air d'aller un peu mieux mais c'est toujours comme ça le matin. Elle est calme et tranquille … C'est après que ça cause quelques problèmes. C'est pourquoi je reste quand même bien méfiant de son comportement. Les minutes s'écoulent et voilà qu'elle déjeune devant mes yeux. Le matin, je n'ai pas très faim … surtout quand elle m'attaque sexuellement. J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une routine. Je dois devenir plus fort !_

« Alors ? Tu es prêt pour la journée, Nev ? Je te préviens, on a pas mal de chemin à faire. »

« On va d'abord se rendre dans une ville pour aller faire quelques courses. Et il faut aussi que je fasse attention à l'argent. Je n'en possède plus beaucoup. Tu sais parfaitement que tu me reviens très cher sur ce point hein ? »

« Blablabla. Je te préviens, si tu parles de mon poids, tu risques de sentir passer ma queue sur ton corps … et ça va laisser des marques. »

« Je sais, je sais parfaitement. Pas besoin de me prévenir, le message est très bien passé, Giréléna. Très très bien passé. »

_Je pousse un petit soupir de plaisir avant de nettoyer l'assiette de Giréléna. Ensuite, je me prépare pour le voyage. Un voyage bien moins long que prévu, j'en suis sûr et certain. On va se diriger vers une ville, pas tout de suite vers l'esprit élémentaire. Sur le chemin, aucune agression extérieure de la part de femmes-pokémon._

_Ça va être finalement une très bonne journée, j'en suis sûr et certain. Au loin, je peux apercevoir finalement une ville. Tant mieux … Elle semble de moyenne taille donc il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de gardes et …_

« Bon ? On se dépêche ! J'ai envie de charcuterie ! »

« Hey, un peu de calme, Giréléna, nous … »

_Je m'arrête dans mes propos alors que je la regarde. Zu … Zut … Elle a pris sa forme humaine. Et je ne … Aaaah … Je préfère ne rien dire mais sous forme humaine, elle reste quand même plus grande que moi et donc, si je la regarde en face, mes yeux sont juste rivés sur sa … NON ! J'ai dit que j'arrêtais !_

« Vraiment, depuis que je me suis occupé de toi avec ma poitrine, tu as les yeux uniquement rivés sur celle-ci. Elle te plait tant que ça ? Tu veux tâter pour voir si elle est meilleure sous ma forme humaine ? Hahaha ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu peux avoir cette apparence, tu restes juste une saleté de femme-pokémon ! »

« Saleté ? Je ne rêve pas ? Tu insinues donc que je ne suis pas propre ? Tu risques de le regretter sévèrement … Oh mais tu sais comment tu vas te faire pardonner. »

_Ah bon ? Si elle pense à quelque chose de pervers, elle peut se foutre le doigt dans l'œil. Par contre, s'il s'agit de nourriture … Peut-être que oui. J'irai lui acheter de la mortadelle. D'ailleurs, moi aussi, j'aime ça alors bon … Comme ça, pas de jaloux. Enfin, qui serait jaloux ? Pas moi … Même si les regards lubriques de certains hommes me dégoûtent._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nev ? Tu veux voir sous ma jupe ? Tu veux savoir si je porte quelque chose ? Ou non ? Hahaha ! »

« Attends un peu … Si je comprends bien, tu insinues que tu ne portes rien maintenant ?! »

_Je m'exclame avec surprise mais aussi colère. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! C'est une blague hein ! Je suis déjà avec mes mains posées sur ses épaules, la regardant avec énervement. Je ne vais quand même pas jeter un œil pour vérifier ça hein ?!_

« Oh … Peut-être que si … ou peut-être que non ? Tu veux voir ? »

_Avec lenteur, elle pose ses mains sur la jupe, la relevant faiblement. Je rougis fortement avant de mettre mes mains sur les siennes. Je m'exclame :_

« Arrête tes bêtises ! Imagine qu'un enfant te voie dans cette tenue hein ? »

« Oh tu sais … Certaines femmes-pokémons ne s'en privent pas pour agresser les jeunes garçons. Je suis sûre que ça ravirait quelques enfants. »

… … … _Elle se moque de moi là ? Agresser les hommes, je ne dis pas que ça passe ! Je peux comprendre ! MAIS LES ENFANTS … Je commence à serrer fortement ses bras, n'hésitant pas à utiliser les esprits élémentaires._

« Hmm ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne touche pas aux gamins. C'est pourquoi tu peux toujours rêver pour que je fasse quelque chose de concret avec toi. Et quant à ma jupe, oui, je porte quelque chose dessous. En tant que Giratina au long corps cylindrique, je me dois de protéger mes parties sensibles … et tant qu'humaine, je dois faire pareil. »

« C'EST BON ! J'ai parfaitement compris le message ! Enfin … Attends un peu … Est-ce que … Enfin, je croyais que la poitrine d'une femme était sensible mais … »

« Oh ? Tu es intéressé par ça ? Regarde donc … »

_Regarder quoi ? Elle ne va quand … SI ! Elle est en train d'abaisser son bustier ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR CA ! Même si elle a repris sa forme originale ! Je ne veux pas regarder ses seins ! Je crois que je les aient déjà assez vus !_

« Imbécile, je t'ai dit de regarder ! »

_Elle me force à ouvrir les yeux et … je peux voir ce qui ressemble à deux écailles grises sur ses tétons. C'est bizarre, très bizarre même. C'est … vraiment en train de les cacher ? C'est étrange, très étrange. Mais … Je sais pas, peut-être est-ce que ma curiosité l'emporte mais je suis en train de caresser l'écaille grise recouvrant le téton gauche._

« Sais-tu comment ça marche ? Continue donc de caresser pour voir. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que c'est un piège ? »

_Je suis sûr et certain que c'est le cas. Mais bon … Je le fais quand même. Je continue de frotter l'écaille grise du bout du doigt avant d'entendre un petit gémissement de la part de Giréléna. Puis soudainement, un petit bruit singulier se fait entendre et je pousse un cri surpris, le téton dressé de Giréléna sortant de l'écaille, fier et droit._

« Oh … Mais c'est presque qu'il serait agile avec ses doigts, non ? »

« C'était bien un piège ! Tu voulais que je t'excite ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! »

« Tu ne veux pas essayer aussi plus bas ? Pour savoir où se trouve mon … »

« NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! ON Y VA ! Reprends ta forme humaine tout de suite ! » _hurle-je avec des tremblements dans la voix._

« HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Encore une victoire ! »

_Une victoire ? Elle se moque de moi ? Elle fait tout pour m'exciter bêtement ! C'est vraiment une imbécile ! Une imbécile ! Et rien d'autre ! Je m'exclame :_

« Si tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, évites de m'y faire participer la prochaine fois ! »

« Oh … Mais un jeu est plus drôle à deux non ? Un jeu sexuel … » _me dit-elle en se léchant les lèvres alors qu'elle reprend sa forme humaine. Elle a déjà remis son bustier correctement avant de se positionner en face de moi. _« Donc je porte quelque chose sous cette jupe … pour le moment mais … peut-être que plus tard … »

_Que plus tard rien du tout ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Je ne marcherai pas dans sa combine ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier que ça ! Et puis quoi encore ! NON ET NON ! Allons-y plutôt que de perdre notre temps à contempler sa poitrine ! J'ai autre chose à faire que ça !_

_Finalement, elle et moi arrivons en ville et je sens déjà les regards de ces hommes. Saleté de pervers ! Ils ne peuvent pas regarder autre chose ! Je sais parfaitement qu'elle est magnifique comme femme mais ils …_

_Tsss ! Ils ne savent rien d'elle et ce n'est pas eux qui subissent ses assauts sexuels à chaque fois. Même si je sais que beaucoup voudraient ma place … au départ. Mais après quelques jours, je suis sûr qu'ils faibliraient. Tsss … _

« Nev ! Nev ! Tu peux m'acheter ça ? ALLER ! »

_Voilà qu'elle est déjà devant un stand de charcuterie. Je fais un geste négatif de la tête et aussitôt, son regard se fronce. Pourtant, je ne faiblis pas. Je m'approche du stand, demandant avec lenteur quelques tranches de mortadelle._

« Tu vas devoir apprendre à partager, Giréléna. »

« Partaquoi ? Tu rigoles, j'espère. Déjà que je ne voulais pas de ça à la base … Même si c'est aussi bon et puis … HEY ! »

_Je suis en train de retirer la ficelle autour d'un morceau de mortadelle, enroulant ma charcuterie avant de croquer dedans. Un petit morceau de pistache est de la partie mais je déguste mon morceau. Je vois un peu de salive qui s'écoule des lèvres de Giréléna et je passe un doigt dessus. Je le retire puis lui tend un morceau de mortadelle._

« Vraiment, qu'est-ce que les gens vont penser s'ils te voient baver de la sorte juste pour de la viande ? On dirait que je ne te nourris pas, Giréléna. »

« Bon appétit ! » _s'exclame-t-elle avant de m'imiter, dévorant de la même façon que moi son morceau de mortadelle. J'ai bien fait d'en acheter plusieurs. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tout est réglé, loin de là même._

_Les soucis d'argent sont toujours présents mais pour le moment, en vue du comportement de Giréléna, je ne vais pas l'embêter avec ça. Pour l'instant, elle est calme, très calme et elle est presque agréable à observer._

_Enfin, observer est un bien grand mot. Je ne sais pas si je devrai utiliser ce terme … mais elle parait normale ou presque. Elle s'arrête subitement, me fixant de ses yeux saphir … avec une certaine intensité. Je suis en train de rougir, bredouillant quelques mots :_

« Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a … »

« Hum … Nev, toi … Tu as un morceau de mortadelle collé sur la joue ! » _s'exclame-t-elle avant de le récupérer un doigt, rigolant tout en l'avalant._

« Ne … Ne fait pas ça en public, idiote ! » _dis-je alors que j'entends déjà quelques murmures autour de nous. Les gens vont se faire de fausses idées à notre sujet ! Et ce ne sont pas les grognements que j'entends de la part de quelques hommes qui vont me faire croire le contraire ! PAS DU TOUT MÊME ! Alors stop ! Mais elle ne semble en avoir rien à faire, se collant contre moi pour récupérer un autre morceau de mortadelle. Je suis exténué …_


	14. Chapitre 12 : Encore une grotte

**Chapitre 12 : Encore une grotte**

« Alors, Giréléna ? Je peux savoir maintenant ? »

« Donnes-moi un autre morceau de mortadelle et ma bouche se descellera. »

« C'est quoi ce chantage odieux de ta part ? Tu as déjà eu assez à manger. Ne me regardes pas avec ces yeux de Giratina battu, ça ne marche pas et … Zut ! Tiens ! »

_Je suis censé résister comment à deux saphir larmoyants moi hein ? Elle est en train de dévorer à nouveau un morceau de mortadelle alors que je pousse un profond soupir désabusé. Elle me manipule même sur les sentiments, rien que ça !_

« Hmmmm … Ca, c'est vraiment bon. Puis la pistache aussi … Ils en mettent beaucoup contrairement aux autres bouchers. Miam ! Alors pour le troisième esprit élémentaire, c'est très simple, il s'agit de celui de la roche. »

« La roche ? Donc de la pierre … Après le métal et la glace, ce n'est pas si différent que ça … Par contre, à force, je serai plus que résistant non ? »

« Bien plus même … Mais bon, pour cela, il faut obtenir … AH ! Le délai est écoulé. Un autre morceau de mortadelle s'il te plaît. »

_Je la regarde avec effarement. Elle se moque de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, non, elle est plus que sérieuse alors que j'ai envie de me baffer violemment la tête. Elle abuse ! Elle abuse carrément ! Pourquoi j'ai pensé à acheter de la mortadelle ? POURQUOI ?_

« Je te préviens, c'est le dernier morceau que j'ai ! »

« Quoi ? Mais comment … Normalement, tu as fait un petit travail hein ? Tu as regagné de l'argent hein ? Tu as travaillé pendant quatre heures ! »

« Et ? L'argent ne pousse pas sur les arbres et tu as bien vu mon corps et mon physique hein ? Je ne peux pas faire tous les travaux possibles … Et je ne suis qu'un adolescent. »

« Quoi ? Tu te prétends héros et tu n'es même pas capable de tout ça ? »

« De tout ça ? Hey ! Je ne suis qu'un adolescent ! Même un héros doit travailler à la dure ! »

« Les héros sont entourées de femmes, les princesses de plusieurs royaumes veulent les épouser. Beaux et valeureux, ils … »

« Ce ne sont que des contes de fées ! Tu es trop crédule pour croire à ça , Giréléna ! Les héros ne sont pas du tout comme ça ! Arrête tes bêtises ! »

« Mes bêtises ? On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible. » _déclare-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce n'est pas une question de sensibilité ! C'est juste carrément stupide de penser que les héros sont comme ça en réalité ! Ce n'est pas du tout le cas ! Je le sais parfaitement ! Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ! Tsss ! Bon … Elle n'a pas répondu à ma question visiblement. Elle préfère changer de conversation._

_Hmm … Une corde sensible. Il est vrai que si Nev ne connait rien de mon passé, il en est de même pour moi. Mais sa vision des héros n'est pas aussi idyllique que je le pensais. Je voulais m'amuser sur ce point, jouer sur sa crédulité … mais ça ne sera pas possible._

« Bon ! Aller … Fini de rigoler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein ? De quoi, Giréléna ? Je ne rigolais pas depuis le départ, personnellement. Je suis plus que sérieux dans mon travail. Aaaahhh … Même avec l'argent récolté, ce n'est pas vraiment fameux. De quoi tenir quelques jours tout au plus. »

« Si l'argent te préoccupe tant que ça, je peux m'en occuper la prochaine fois. »

« NON ! Tu ne fais rien ! Je ne veux surtout pas que tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour ça ! Pas du tout ! C'est compris ? » _s'écrit-il en me regardant avec colère. J'émet un grand sourire avant de chuchoter d'une voix faussement douce._

« Oh … Mais je peux aussi utiliser mon corps, n'est-ce pas ? Tu oublies qui je suis. »

« Et tu n'utiliseras pas ton corps ! Que ça soit en tant que femme-Giratina ou en tant que femme ! C'est bien compris ? Ca ne se fait pas ! »

« Oh ? Et pourquoi ça ? Si c'est sous forme humaine, ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Ca serait entre humains consentants. Ou alors, est-ce que tu serais … jaloux ? »

« Jaloux ? Et de quoi ? Et de qui ? » _balbutie l'adolescent en face de moi, rougissant légèrement. Oh … Encore une corde sensible. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire encore plus, reprenant la parole d'une voix lente :_

« Oh … Des autres humains. Tu sais … Certains se damneraient juste pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que toucher ce que tu as déjà pu sentir plusieurs fois. »

« Alors qu'ils le fassent ! Mais pas de prostitution ! C'est peut-être le plus vieux métier du monde mais je refuse que tu le fasses ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, je ne le ferais pas puisque c'est ce que tu veux. Mais alors, ne te plains pas pour ton argent, d'accord ? »

« Tu n'as donc aucune décence ? Tu serais prête à vendre ton corps juste pour de l'argent ? Ces personnes sont incapables de trouver un autre métier, elles sont démunies et n'ont pas d'autres choix. Toi, avec ton physique et le fait que tu sois la reine des femmes-pokémons, tu peux largement espérer mieux. »

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qu'une reine des femmes-pokémons peut espérer ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi ! Je ne suis pas une femme-pokémon ! »

_Je m'amuse tellement à le voir peiné de la sorte. Il est tout simplement confus et gêné, ne sachant guère où se mettre. C'est si plaisant de se distraire grâce à lui. Oui … Bon, un peu de sérieux, il veut quand même le troisième esprit élémentaire._

« Nous allons nous rendre dans les environs d'une grotte. C'est là-bas que se trouve le troisième esprit élémentaire et … »

« Encore une grotte ? Après une mine, on ne peut pas espérer un esprit élémentaire en plein air ? Vraiment … C'est … »

« De quoi est-ce que tu te plains encore ? » _me dit Giréléna. Elle a l'air quand même drôlement heureuse. Quelque chose s'est passé ou quoi ? Enfin, je ne vais pas lui poser cette question, je ne vais pas m'embêter avec ça._

« Je ne me plains pas … C'est juste que bon, je pensais quand même que les esprits aimaient prendre l'air. Là, on dirait qu'elles sont juste enfermées dans des endroits lugubres et sombres et qu'il faut que j'aille les délivrer. »

« Je crois que ces histoires de princesse te montent un peu trop à la tête. Tu sais, les vrais héros ne nécessitent pas les esprits élémentaires qui sont des femmes-pokémons pour pouvoir combattre d'autres femmes-pokémons hein ? »

« Tss ! Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça ! Encore une fois, tu racontes des bêtises et rien d'autre ! Mais je commence à avoir l'habitude avec toi, Giréléna ! Tu veux quand même bien me guider vers l'esprit élémentaire ? »

« Si tu me dis s'il te plaît et que tu te mets à genoux. Tu es un peu trop familier avec moi. Mes paroles ? Des inepties ? Est-ce que tu comprends ce que tu dis actuellement ? »

_Je le comprends parfaitement mais ça ne change rien à mes paroles. Je la fixe pendant plusieurs secondes avant de m'incliner respectueusement. Je n'aurai quand même pas dû dire ça. Mais bref, j'attends quelques moments jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare :_

« Bon, je pense que ça passe pour cette fois. Préparons-nous au lieu de tourner en rond. Ca sera bien mieux que tout le reste. Est-ce que tu es prêt ? Car même si le voyage ne sera pas très long, il risque d'être difficile et … Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes mon ventre ? Tu as envie de faire un peu d'exercice ? »

« N … Non … Je me demandais plutôt si tu arriverais à te déplacer avec tout ce que tu as ingurgité. Tu es sûre que ça passera ? »

« OH TOI… ATTENDS UN PEU ! »

_Elle vient d'hurler et je sais que j'ai fait mouche. Elle a compris parfaitement où je voulais en venir. J'éclate de rire avant de me mettre à courir. Je ferai mieux de me dépêcher ! Surtout qu'elle rampe à toute allure vers moi !_

« Mais cette fois-ci, tu ne m'auras pas. »

« Si je t'attrape, tu verras que j'ai encore de la place dans mon ventre ! Tu vas voir comme je vais te dévorer tout cru ! » _hurle-t-elle dans mon dos._

« Pour ça, il faudra quand même que tu arrives à bouger ton gros corps cylindrique ! »

« SI JE T'ATTRAPE, JE TE BOUFFE ! »

_Mais pour ça, il faut qu'elle m'attrape ! Je continue de courir, sautant au-dessus de quelques racines sans même regarder derrière moi. Puis subitement, un corps apparait au-dessus de moi et je vois la tête de Giréléna à l'envers. Elle s'est … accrochée à une branche ? Sous forme humaine ? J'ai à peine le temps de voir ce qui semble être de la dentelle argentée au niveau de ses cuisses qu'elle me prend par les bras, me tirant dans les airs._

« Alors … Comme ça, on comptait m'échapper ? »

« C'est de la triche ! Tu as pris une forme humaine, Giréléna ! »

« Oh ? Et alors ? C'est quoi le souci ? Alors, comme ça, tu insinues que je suis grosse ? Tu sais particulièrement que je n'aime pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Moi ? J'insinue rien … Par contre … Nous sommes deux sur une branche, Giréléna. »

_C'est vrai. Elle m'a agrippé et m'a emmené sur une branche. J'ai pu voir … un bref instant qu'elle portait quelque chose sous sa jupe mais ça, je préfère éviter d'y repenser. Ca ne se fait pas et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'imagine des choses._

« Et alors, deux sur une branche, c'est du so … »

_Elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la branche se brise sous nous. Je vois le sol qui s'approche dangereusement surtout que nous étions assez haut ! Mais soudainement, je reste stationné dans les airs, à ma grande surprise alors que je sens quelque chose de doux dans mon dos. Je me retourne pour voir Giréléna, enroulée autour d'un tronc d'arbre, me tenant contre elle. Elle a repris sa forme de pokémon._

« Bon … D'accord … Deux sur une branche, ce n'était pas une idée de génie. »

« Ha …. Hahaha … Oui. Surement. »

_Je ne suis pas vraiment en état de dire grand-chose. On descend peu à peu, Giréléna me libérant alors que je regarde la branche qui a succombé sous notre poids. Je murmure :_

« Je pense qu'on va éviter de faire des bêtises. Giréléna, est-ce que tu veux bien m'emmener jusqu'à la grotte où se trouve normalement le troisième esprit élémentaire ? »

« Les émotions, ça creuse. J'ai faim … »

« Bon, je vais préparer un petit quelque chose sur la route. Je peux grimper sur toi ? Mais ça sera un repas froid, je te préviens. »

_Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle accepte mais elle hoche la tête positivement sans un mot, m'invitant à monter sur sa longue queue cylindrique. Me plaçant correctement pour ne pas tomber, elle commence à se déplacer alors que je sors du pain et de quoi lui préparer un sandwich. Ça serait quand même assez consistant normalement pour elle … enfin … Je crois et j'espère surtout. Je n'en suis pas certain mais bon._

« Tiens, Giréléna. Un casse-croûtes pour toi … »

« Mortadelle ? Mais je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus. »

« J'ai menti. C'était pour en garder pour ce soir. Mais bon … Tiens. Il en reste encore trois morceaux. De toute façon, faudra les finir dans la journée. »

_Elle ne me répond pas et avale morceau par morceau le pain que je lui ai tendu. Quand même … Moi assis sur le corps d'une Giratina … Et cette Giratina est en train de manger tranquillement la baguette que je lui ai faite._

_Oui … Une femme-pokémon et un humain. Si seulement ça pouvait toujours se passer ainsi. Je me couche correctement sur le dos de Giréléna, ne remarquant même pas le geste que je fais alors que je ferme les yeux._

« Giréléna, tu me réveilles quand nous sommes arrivés ? »

« C'était bon. Tu as mis un peu de beurre … en plus. »

« Oui, c'est le cas. » _dis-je tout simplement._

_Les minutes s'écoulent tandis que le corps de Giréléna continue de ramper sur le sol. Aucune femme-pokémon n'ose s'approcher d'elle. Il faut dire que même à plusieurs mètres de distance, il est possible de ressentir sa présence._

« S'endormir après un si petit évènement, il exagère quand même. »

_Mais au moins, j'ai obtenu un peu de nourriture. J'avais faim … après ce qui s'était passé. Même s'il fallait reconnaître, c'était particulièrement stupide de ma part. Une branche aussi peu solide, je n'avais pas fait attention._

« Bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était grave de toute façon. Plus de « peur » que de mal. »

_Facile à dire … Bon … Il était vraiment assoupi, c'est ça ? Il ferait bien de s'accrocher correctement à moi ou alors, il risquait de tomber. J'enroule le bout de ma queue autour de son corps pour être sûr qu'il soit bien sur moi._

« Je ne suis pas un moyen de locomotion à la base. »

_Je pousse un profond soupir avant d'accélérer le rythme. La grotte n'est pas si loin que ça mais quand même, il faut aller assez vite … ou … peut-être le contraire ? Je ralentis subitement ma vitesse et décide d'y aller bien plus lentement. Comme il va surement devoir se battre, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il se repose pendant plusieurs heures._

« Je ferai mieux de ne pas penser plus longtemps à ces imbécilités. »

_S'il apprenait par hasard que j'ai ralenti pour qu'il puisse mieux récupérer, il risquerait de le prendre comme une marque de faiblesse de ma part. Tss. C'est bien parce qu'il n'a pas rechigné à me faire un petit encas après notre chute et rien d'autre._


	15. Chapitre 13 : Long corps cylindrique

**Chapitre 13 : Long corps cylindrique**

« Hmmm ? Giréléna ? Où est-ce que je suis ? »

_Je viens de rouvrir les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Je suis adossé à un rocher alors que je réfléchis à la situation. C'est étrange, très étrange … mais autant de déplacements ? Je me rappelle que j'étais assez loin de l'emplacement du …_

« Tu es arrivé à destination. Première et dernière fois que tu te sers de moi comme moyen de locomotion, tu es prévenu, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. Et oui, je n'ai pas à profiter de toi et de ta forme cylindrique pour ça. Ce n'est pas logique qu'un héros utilise une femme-pokémon comme ça. »

« Utilise … Utilise, fais gaffe, je ne suis pas un objet ! »

« Pardon, Giréléna, pardon … Et merci encore. »

_Je me confonds en excuse alors que je me demande quand même pourquoi elle a fait ça. C'est vrai quoi, je ne suis pas forcément lourd mais j'ai quand même bien dormi. Et comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas tomber ? Je me pose tellement de questions, je pense qu'il vaut mieu que je n'y réfléchisse pas trop._

« Alors, c'est donc là la grotte ? Bien bien ! J'y vais tout de suite ! Tu viens quand même ou pas ? Et tu pourras te cacher comme la froussarde que tu es hein ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur des femmes-pokémons, je tiens à te signaler que je suis leur reine. »

« Bien entendu, bien entendu. Je le sais, ne t'en fait pas. »

_Alors pourquoi est-ce que je parle de ça avec elle ? Je suis un peu stupide quand même non ? Enfin, je pénètre dans la grotte, remarquant quand même qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de lumière. Je suis censé me déplacer comment et …_

« Vraiment, tu ne penses même pas à ramener du feu dans ce cas précis ? »

_Giréléna est à côté de moi mais au-dessus de l'une de ses mains, je vois alors une flamme violette. Une flamme qui illumine la grotte. C'est une bonne chose ! Mais je reste toujours aussi impressionné par ce dont elle est capable._

« Mais lorsque tu vas te cacher pendant que je combattrais, comment je vais faire pour voir ? Ca me serait très utile, je t'avoue. »

« … … … Vraiment, tu es désespérant, on te l'a déjà dit ou non ? »

« Oui, oui … Tu me le dis tous les jours, Giréléna. »

« Et en plus, tu te fous de ma gueule. » _réplique-t-elle avant que la flamme ne quitte sa main, venant tournoyer autour de moi. Elle commence à en faire apparaître trois autres et j'avoue que je suis plutôt étonné. C'est quand même impressionnant en un sens._

« Merci bien, mademoiselle Giréléna. »

« … … … Au moins, tu as l'air sincère dans tes propos. »

_J'avance sans lui répondre cette fois, Giréléna me suivant sans un mot elle aussi. Cette grotte est quand même plus grande en hauteur que je ne le pensais. En regardant les murs, j'ai quand même une impression étrange, très étrange même._

« On dirait qu'ils ont été creusé … mais pas de manière artificielle. »

« Hum ? Ces murs ? Tu n'as peut-être pas totalement tort … Mais alors, je te laisse imaginer quelle femme-pokémon serait capable de faire une telle chose. »

« … … … Merci, je me sens bien plus rassuré maintenant. »

« De rien, ça me fait plaisir. » _rétorque Giréléna alors que nous continuons d'avancer. J'ai plus l'impression de marcher dans une galerie souterraine … et creusée dans la roche qu'autre chose. Je sais que je devrai me méfier mais quand même, c'est bien difficile là._

_J'arrive finalement dans ce qui semble être une gigantesque place … Enfin … Cela fut creusé de telle façon qu'il y a bien une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur mais toujours aucune lumière. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que le plafond n'est pas très solide et qu'une ouverture serait surement possible. Je me retourne, m'adressant à Giréléna._

« Nous sommes proches, Giréléna ? J'aimerai quand … »

_Aucune réponse car aucune personne. Je pousse un profond soupir avant de faire apparaître mon maul dans mes mains. Quand elle n'est plus là, je comprends parfaitement le message. Je me retourne et avance vers le milieu de la salle._

« Veuillez sortir maintenant, que l'on en termine tout de suite. »

« Tu as déjà senti ma présence ? Pourtant, je pensais que je me cachais correctement. »

« Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais se fier seulement à son instinct. Si vous voulez vous montrer, ça sera bien plus rapide pour moi et vous. »

« Soit … Puisqu'il en est ainsi, ne perdons pas plus de temps alors. » _répond calmement la voix féminine alors que je sens que le sol tremble fortement._

_Et pour cause … Ce que je vois … est monstrueux … et impressionnant … Un corps de roche … Un long corps cylindrique et de roche … Entièrement constitué de pierre et de terre. Je vois des paires de seins gigantesques qui parcourent le corps, gris aux tétons un peu noirs. Et ce qui est en face de moi …_

« Une femme-Onix … hein ? »

« C'est le cas … Il est un peu étrange que tu connaisses ce que je suis … car généralement, mon espèce ne laisse pas vivre les humains. Ou alors, est-ce par des rumeurs ? »

« Tout simplement des rumeurs, rien d'autre. Je ne rencontre pas si souvent que ça des femmes-pokémons de ce gabarit mais vous êtes la plus impressionnante que j'ai pu voir. Est-ce que vous êtes celle qui garde l'esprit élémentaire de la roche ? »

« C'est le cas. Tu es plus que bien renseigné visiblement. C'est étrange … mais appréciable. »

« Appréciable ? Si vous voulez alors juste me laisser passer, ça serait bien mieux que de combattre. J'ai le troisième esprit élémentaire à rencontrer. »

« Le troisième ? Insinuerais-tu que tu as déjà rencontré les deux autres ? Je ne te laisserai pas passer sans preuves ! Et tu sais ce qui t'arriveras si je vois que tu es bien trop faible ! »

_C'est étrange mais déjà avec la femme-pokémon qui gardait l'esprit élémentaire de la glace, j'avais remarqué que ces créatures étaient différentes. Là … La femme-Onix ne semble pas si belliqueuse que ça elle aussi._

« Donc … Il suffit juste que je vous montre ce dont je suis capable, c'est bien ça ? »

« Si tu resteras en vie assez longtemps pour ça … mais que tu sois un adolescent me conforte dans l'idée que tu ne mens pas. Un jeune héros, c'est bien ça ? »

« Je suis Nev ! Je suis le héros qui combattra la reine des femmes-pokémons mais je veux aussi œuvrer pour la paix entre les femmes-pokémons et les humains ! »

« Soit … Nev … Puisqu'il en est ainsi, commençons. »

_Je vais commencer ! Mais je vais aussi très vite finir tiens ! Je sais ce que je vais faire exactement pour réussir à la battre ! Géréci … Je murmure :_

« Géréci, Stélireg, je vais avoir besoin de l'une d'entre vous deux. »

« MOI MOI MOI ! Je veux que ça soit moi ! » _s'écrit Géréci dans ma tête. AIE ! Ca fait mal ! Qu'est-ce que c'est stupide de me crier ainsi !_

« Il vaut mieux que ça soit elle effectivement … Elle sera plus apte normalement. » _répond calmement l'autre esprit élémentaire._

« D'accord … D'accord, Géréci, je compte sur toi. »

_J'entends un petit rire qui me fait mal aux oreilles mais bon, elle a l'air heureuse donc c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle … Enfin, je crois. Mais c'est la première fois que j'utiliserai ses pouvoirs, je ferai donc mieux de me tenir au courant._

« Quels sont tes pouvoirs, exactement ? »

« Je peux créer de la glace ! Et avec ça … AH ! Tiens ! Démonstration ! Tu vas frapper le sol avec le maul et tu vas comprendre ! »

« D'accord, d'accord … Mais calme-toi alors, d'accord ? »

_Bon … Autant faire ce qu'elle dit, je ne risque rien … normalement. Car oui, je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré, je dois l'avouer. On parle quand même de la petite demoiselle qui est plus qu'excitée et pleurniche un peu._

_Je soulève mon maul, la femme-Onix restant immobile avant de l'abattre subitement sur le sol. Celui-ci commence à se geler sur environ cinq mètres de diamètre alors que la femme-Onix recule un peu, surprise. Elle murmure :_

« Soit … Il semblerait vraiment que tu sois capable d'utiliser des pouvoirs élémentaires. Normalement, cela est réservé aux femmes-pokémons. Et visiblement … Il semblerait que tu sois plus problématique que prévu … Mais ce n'est pas seulement l'utilisation des pouvoirs qui fait une personne ! Je vais voir ce que tu vaux ! »

_Elle se prépare maintenant à l'assaut, fonçant à toute allure vers moi mais étrangement, je ne me sens même pas apeuré. Je fais un grand saut sur le côté, la frappant sur le visage avec mon maul. De la givre se forme sur le corps de la femme-Onix alors que je murmure :_

« Elle se déplace bien trop lentement pour moi … Et surtout de la même façon qu'une femme que je connais … Enfin, une femme-pokémon. »

« Hum ? De qui donc est-ce que tu parles ? Tu connais une femme-pokémon qui ne veut pas te tuer ? C'est bien étrange. »

« C'est même pire que cela … Mais je préfère ne pas trop en parler donc désolé, on va en terminer rapidement, d'accord ? »

« Tu me sous-estimes un peu trop, petit homme. »

« Non, non … Pas cette fois, c'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, je me sens bizarrement bien. »

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense ainsi mais je le ressens. Je me sens mieux que d'habitude. J'espère que Giréléna n'a rien fait de bizarre sur mon corps ! Je ne supporterai pas ça ! Pas du tout même !_

_Mais bon, maintenant, la femme-Onix frappe les murs avec sa longue queue, m'envoyant plusieurs pierres de différentes tailles. Mais comme je lui ai dit, je ne suis pas prêt à me laisser faire cette fois ! Hors de question ! Je les esquive, continuant d'avancer jusqu'à elle avant de sauter de plusieurs mètres en hauteur. J'arrive finalement à l'avoir en face de moi ! Il est temps d'en terminer et de …_

« Je comprends d'où provient alors cette puissance qui émane de toi … Ah … Cette arme aussi est vraiment spéciale, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de sceller les femmes-pokémons si cela n'est pas nécessaire. »

« J'admets ma défaite … mais malheureusement, l'esprit élémentaire … »

« … … … Tu parles trop. » _déclare une voix féminine, coupant la parole à la femme-Onix alors que celle-ci s'immobilise sur place._

« Qu'est-ce que … Sa présence ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? »

_Comme Nev l'avait si bien dit, je suis restée cachée pendant toute la durée du combat, comme à mon habitude mais cette fois-ci, c'est autre chose … Je vais être vraiment présente, je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Je ne m'attendais pas … à ce qu'elle soit ici._

« Vous … Vous avez déjà fini de discuter avec l'esprit élémentaire ? »

« Ce que j'ai terminé ou non ne te concerne pas. Tu peux partir maintenant. »

« Je mais … Comment dire … Ce jeune garçon … »

« N'est pas un problème. »

_Cette voix, je la reconnais facilement. Et je vois aussi que Nev est en train de trembler légèrement. Il a entièrement raison. Il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire mais … Je le sais personnellement. Et je sais aussi ce qu'il risque. Je ne dois pas agir dès maintenant. Il faut que cela soit au dernier moment._

« Sinon, cela paraitra bien trop suspect. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qui est en train de parler ? »

« Je ne peux pas en dire plus. Il semblerait que les soucis ne font que commencer pour toi. Je suis au regret de te dire Adieu … Il n'y a que peu de chances que tu survives … »

_Que je survive ? Je regarde avec anxiété la femme-Onix qui part de son côté, disparaissant au loin alors que les flammes de Giréléna sont toujours là autour de moi. D'ailleurs, je n'ai eu aucune mal à me battre malgré le noir tout autour de moi._

_D'où est-ce que l'attaque va provenir ? Cette voix était effrayante … très effrayante même. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que j'avais affaire à une créature carnassière … rien qu'en l'écoutant … Rien à voir avec Giréléna._

« C'est donc toi dont parle tant que ça les autres générales ? »

_Les autres générales ? J'espère tellement avoir mal entendu mais bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ça … Oh non. Je reprends d'une voix lente :_

« Les autres générales ? Tu veux donc dire que tu en est une … toi aussi ? »

« C'est le cas … Je suis la générale des Temps Anciens … Je suis vieille de plusieurs millénaires voire même bien plus … Je connais ce monde, je connais ses changements, j'ai vécu ce qu'il a vécu … »

_La générale des Temps Anciens … J'entends du bruit provenant du plafond, des rayons de lumière s'en échappant avant que le plafond ne s'écroule. J'évite les pierres et je remarque une ombre dans le ciel. Une ombre ailée … Une ombre terrifiante, non pas par la taille qui semble être normale … mais par la puissance qui émane d'elle._


	16. Chapitre 14 : L'envie de tuer

**Chapitre 14 : L'envie de tuer**

« Veuillez descendre si vous voulez me parler. »

_Ma voix est plus que troublée et inquiète mais je tente de contrôler mes paroles. Dans les airs … Je peux juste la voir … Je peux apercevoir deux gigantesque ailes de pierre … aux membranes violettes. Une poitrine d'une taille généreuse sans être exagérée n'est pas cachée bien que le corps semble être fait de pierre._

_Mais le visage qui me regarde est … sans sentiment, dénué d'émotion. Il me fait froid dans le dos. Elle a aussi un crâne qui semble s'allongé en arrière, terminant par une pointe rocailleuse. C'est étrange … On dirait un oiseau mais d'un temps … ancien ? Un oiseau préhistorique ? Elle descend en piqué, atterrissant devant moi._

« Tu es donc Nev … Le jeune humain dont les autres générales parlent. »

« C'est le cas … Mais peut-être que vous devriez vous présenter aussi non ? »

« Ptéraclès est mon nom. Bien que nous autres, générales, sommes de puissance égale, je suis celle ayant le plus d'expérience. »

« Ah bon ? Euh … Je ne pense pas que ça soit très rassurant. Surtout que vous êtes aussi une femme-pokémon de roche, mais vous êtes quoi ? »

« Une femme-Ptéra …Une race qui n'existe plus depuis des millions d'années. »

« Et vous comptez vous servir de moi pour vous reproduire ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! » _m'écris-je, tenant fortement mon maul dans mes mains._

« … … Me reproduire avec un humain ? Je ne peux pas mourir de vieillesse … Je ne compte pas me reproduire avec une créature comme toi. Non, tu es une épine. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Me débarrasser de toi, qui est une plaie pour la reine des femmes-pokémons. Même si j'ai appris qu'elle traîne à tes côtés, je ne peux pas te laisser vivre. »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en sueur ? Est-ce que j'ai peur ? J'ai vraiment peur d'elle ? Je … Non … Je sais parfaitement que ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Elle ne va pas chercher à se reproduire avec moi. Aucun attouchement sexuel ou autre. Elle veut juste …_

« Me tuer … C'est bien ça ? Juste me tuer ! »

« Ne perdons pas de temps. Même si j'ai l'éternité pour moi… »

_La voilà qui bat des ailes avant de s'envoler dans les cieux. Ses serres qui remplacent ses pieds sont si affûtées d'après ce que je peux voir. Je n'ai pas envie de les tester ! Pas du tout même ! Pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas fou non plus ! PAS DU TOUT FOU ! Il ne faut pas rêver ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Pas du tout même ! Enfin … Je crois, je crois hein ? Je n'en suis pas sûr, pas sûr du tout même. Gloups … Je commence à dérailler._

« L'aura qui émane de Ptéraclès est différente des autres générales. Elle n'est pas là pour s'amuser contrairement aux autres générales. Elle est là pour tuer. »

_Et c'était le plus gros problème que j'ai avec elle. Même si elles sont mes générales, chacune est libre ou presque de faire ce qu'elle désire. Je ne peux pas en vouloir à Ptéraclès. Je sais ce qu'elle a vécu dans le passé, je sais ce qu'elle pense …_

« Mais je ne peux pas la laisser combattre Nev. Il n'est pas prêt. »

_Je me dois de réagir maintenant. Avec de la chance, elle s'arrêtera si je le lui dis. Avec moins de chance, je devrai alors m'expliquer. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Si j'attends trop longtemps, il risque de …_

« VENEZ ! Je vous attends ! Vous ne me faites pas peur ! »

« Pourtant, tout ton corps tremble … » _réplique Ptéraclès alors que j'ai bien entendu Nev qui a pris la parole. Il n'a pas peur ? Ah ! Quelle bonne blague ! Qui il veut convaincre ? Pourtant, je ne sais pas, je lui fais confiance._

« Je possède les pouvoirs de deux esprits élémentaires ! Je suis sûr que je peux au moins vous tenir tête ! Vous ne me faites pas peur ! »

_Ah ! Il se répète ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer légèrement. Bon, s'il est tant convaincu que ça, je vais le laisser se débrouiller seul. Autant voir s'il a vraiment l'étoffe d'un héros. S'il recule devant la difficulté, il n'en vaudra pas la peine._

_Ptéraclès se jette sur lui mais il crée aussitôt de la glace, cherchant à la repousser. Sauf que Ptéraclès est bien plus raide que lui, esquivant son coup pour arriver dans son dos. Mais l'adolescent roule sur le côté, se retournant en même temps._

« Vous êtes peut-être rapide mais j'ai combattu des femmes-pokémons qui l'étaient tout autant. Vous ne m'aurez pas sur le plan de la vitesse. »

« … … … Les humains sont vraiment des cafards répugnants et résistants. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de vivre sur cette planète. »

« C'est un peu dur non ? Je ne crois pas que nous avons fait autant de mal et … »

« Pourtant, la déesse Harsia te demande la même chose, non ? D'éradiquer toutes les femmes-pokémons, n'est-ce pas ? Une bonne partie d'entre elles cherche juste un partenaire sexuel pour pouvoir se reproduire. Car il n'existe aucun mâle … Mais pourtant, elle continue d'envoyer de pathétiques héros pour nous arrêter. »

« Ce n'est pas totalement vrai ! Ca ne se passe pas comme ça ! »

_Pourtant, Nev devrait le savoir à force non ? Il a bien rencontre cette fille-Magicarpe il y a de cela quelques temps. Alors bon … Il sait que tout n'est pas tout noir ou blanc, loin de là._

« Les humains ne sont pas mauvais ! Pas du tout ! Nous ne faisons que nous défendre ! »

« L'argument de ceux qui savent qu'ils sont coupables. »

« Je ne suis coupable de rien ! Je ne pense à de telles absurdités ! Ne me condamnez pas pour les actes de mes … »

« Pairs ? Pourtant, vous faites de même. Assez discuté, tu m'exaspères. »  
><em><br>De quel droit elle se permet de me juger ? Je ne vais pas me laisser faire non plus ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Et puis quoi encore ? Bon ! Je vais faire appel à Stelireg, comme ça, je sais que la roche est faible face au métal ! Face à la glace aussi ! Mais je manie mieux l'acier que la glace ! Mais quand même, le maul n'est pas recommandé face à cette générale ! Je vais devoir faire attention à chacun de mes coups._

« Que tout s'écroule sur toi. »

_Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je lève la tête pour voir qu'elle est dans les airs. Maintenant qu'elle a détruit le plafond, elle a décidé de s'en prendre aux murs de la grotte ! Et elle est en train de provoquer un éboulement ?! Elle veut m'enterrer ! Mais je ne suis pas homme à me laisser faire ! Et puis quoi encore ? Je veux vivre ! Et rien d'autre !_

_Je me mets à l'abri, remarquant qu'elle cible plutôt le milieu de la pièce alors que je me cache dans le chemin que j'ai pris pour arriver jusqu'ici. J'attends que toutes les pierres sont tombées pour commence à ressortir mais deux serres viennent se poser sur mes épaules, les ensanglantant aussitôt._

« Tu es si naïf et crédule. »

« Lâche-moi ! Tu entends ?! Lâche-moi ! C'est compris ? Je vais te faire me libérer ! »

« Comme si tu en avais la force … » _rétorque la femme-Ptéra alors que mon arme est tombée au sol. Je suis déjà soulevé à cinq mètres de hauteur alors que je pose mes mains sur la base des serres de Ptéraclès. Je lui ai dit de me libérer !_

« Tu vas me lâcher ?! »

_Je perds le vouvoiement respectueux que j'ai d'habitude envers mes adversaires ! Si elle veut me tuer, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Comme je ne me laisse pas faire pour les attaques sexuelles ! Et puis quoi encore ?!_

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Mais tu vas me lâcher ? MAINTENANT ! »

_Je sens la pression de ses serres devenir moins fortes puis soudainement inexistantes. J'atterris au sol avec difficultés, gémissant de douleur avant de récupérer mon maul. Maintenant, elle va comprendre sa douleur ! Je vais la sceller, générale ou non ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire et puis quoi encore ?!_

« Tu es une générale non ? Alors, tu seras la première que je vais sceller ! »

_C'est bien la première fois que je le vois réellement autant en colère. Enfin, dans une véritable colère … Ou alors, est-ce que la peur lui fait cet effet ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, je ne me suis jamais posé la question. Mais ce que j'ai remarqué …_

« C'est que sa force est bien présente. Réussir à s'échapper des serres de Ptéraclès ? »

_Je m'interroge sur ses capacités. Surtout que ce n'est pas à cause de cette aura noire que j'ai déjà vue auparavant. Mais là, elle n'est pas présente donc ce n'est pas ça … _

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis inquiète ? Pour lui ? Non … Je ne peux pas l'être. S'il n'est pas capable de se débrouiller seul, il ne m'intéresse pas. Mais bon, je ne devrais pas le juger de la sorte, ce n'est plaisant pour personne, surtout lui. Humpf ! Je prends une profonde respiration, continuant d'observer la situation._

« Cette force provient-elle des esprits élémentaires ? »

_Je me pose la question mais je ne peux pas y répondre. Du moins, pas en jugeant Nev de loin. Je ne ferai que voir cela … plus tard. Lorsqu'il sera entre mes mains. Si bien entendu, il survit à ce combat entre lui et Ptéraclès, ce qui est bien loin d'être décidé._

_Et loin d'être facile aussi. Hum … Je ne devrais pas me faire de soucis, loin de là. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en ferai à la base ? Il ne s'agit que de Nev et personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme si sa personne était importante non ? Hum … C'est assez compliqué, il faut le reconnaître. Je pense que je suis assez perdue en ce moment._

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ta place ? Même si tu possèdes les esprits élémentaires … Même si tu es un héros selon cette déesse nommée Harsia, tu ne peux rien contre nous si nous sommes sérieuses. Je vais te montrer des pouvoirs issus de l'antiquité. »

_Issus de l'antiquité ? Elle n'allait quand même … pas … faire ça ? Même si Nev n'était pas un garçon comme les autres, il ne fallait pas exagérer ! C'était quand même beaucoup trop pour un humain ! Il faut que je l'arrête maintenant !_

« Ca ne fait pas mal ! CA NE FAIT PAS MAL ! »

_Je ne bouge plus … alors que je vois Nev qui se prend les rochers en pleine face. En fait, il tente de les esquiver mais son bras, ses jambes, son visage, tout se retrouve ensanglanté alors qu'il continue de crier. Et il reste debout._

« J'ai deux esprits élémentaires en moi … Je ne faiblirai pas face à ça ! »

« Hum ? Qui a dit que je voulais t'affaiblir ? Non … Tu ne comprends pas la situation … Les pouvoirs issus depuis des millions d'années vont me renforcer … Ce que tu as pris n'était que le hors d'œuvre. Le plat principal va bientôt arriver. »

_Le plat principal ? Oui … C'est vrai. Le problème avec les pouvoirs ancestraux, ce ne sont pas leur puissance … mais plutôt leurs capacités à révéler celle de la femme-pokémon qui les utilisent. Et voilà … Ptéraclès sait particulièrement bien les utiliser. Plus le combat va durer, plus Nev aura de gros problèmes. Et moi ? Je ne fais rien du tout._

« Si tu deviens plus forte, il suffit juste que j'en termine le plus vite possible non ? »

« Si tu crois que c'est aussi simple que cela … Tu ne pourras pas réussir à m'égratigner si tu n'es pas capable d'utiliser les esprits élémentaires en même temps. »

_En même temps ? Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est peut-être possible, oui ? Il faudrait que je discute avec les esprits élémentaires mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler. Pourtant, la voix de Stelireg se fait entendre en moi :_

« Ce qu'elle dit est réalisable, Nev. Nous pouvons combiner nos forces, moi et Géréci. Néanmoins, le poids sur ton mental deviendra bien plus imposant. Bien plus que si tu nous étions utilisées séparément. Si on considère que tu m'utilises comme une unité et tu utilises Géréci comme une seconde unité … Alors, ensemble, nous en valons une bonne cinquantaine. Est-ce que tu saisis, Nev ? »

« Je saisis que c'est carrément plus ardu … Et est-ce que … »

« Avec le troisième esprit élémentaire ? C'est le cas. Mais là, il ne faut même pas espérer. Je te souhaiterai bonne chance mais Ptéraclès n'est pas une générale comme les autres. »

« Merci bien, ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas m'abandonner hein ? »

« Non. Si tu nécessites mes pouvoirs, je te les confierai. Bien entendu, cela risque d'être très ardu si tu tentes de les utiliser en même temps que ceux de Géréci. Mais ça sera ton unique solution si tu veux réussir à tenir tête à Ptéraclès. »

« Tenir tête … mais pas réussir à la battre hein ? »

« Cela t'es purement impossible pour le moment. » _me dit tout simplement Stelireg. Soit … D'accord. Le message est très bien passé._

_Je ne suis pas capable de la battre ? Si Stelireg me le dit, c'est que ce n'est que vrai. Giréléna aussi surement … Mais alors ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? M'enfuir ? Car je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à faire ce que Stelireg m'a dit._

« Je suis sûre que tu en es capable, Nev ! Tu peux le faire ! »

« Hahaha … Merci bien, Géréci. Ca me rassure si tu crois en moi. »

_Me faire remonter le moral en plein combat par une femme-pokémon. Enfin, une fille-pokémon esprit élémentaire de glace. J'aimerai dire que c'est pathétique mais non, ça me fait plaisir, réellement. Car peut-être est-ce parce que les deux esprits élémentaires sont sympathiques avec moi ? Toutes les femmes-pokémons ne sont pas à éliminer, malgré les dires de la déesse Harsia, seulement certaines d'entre elles._

« Et les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais ! »

_Je m'écrie alors que Ptéraclès est restée immobile pendant que je discutais avec les esprits élémentaires. Mais maintenant, elle est prête à toute pour m'éliminer._


	17. Chapitre 15 : Fin du combat

**Chapitre 15 : Fin du combat**

« Qu'ils soient mauvais ou non, cela ne me concerne plus. Si vous vous interposez, je vous éliminerai. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

_Et surtout très radical ! Je ferai mieux de me concentrer ! Mais comment réussir à faire appel aux deux esprits élémentaires en même temps ? Dans ma tête, ça semble si simple mais concrètement, c'est beaucoup plus ardu._

« Tu n'es pas capable de me battre, ni même de supporter mes attaques. Je vais donc te dévorer, membre par membre … »

_Et elle pense vraiment que je vais me laisser faire, c'est ça ? Même pas en rêve ! Je ne suis pas sur le point d'abandonner ! Loin de là même ! Qu'elle vienne ! Je lui montrerai ce dont je suis capable ! Aller ! Qu'elle vienne ! _

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu essaies de passer de l'une à l'autre avant d'envisager de nous utiliser toutes les deux, Nev. »

« Comment ça, Stelireg ? Que j'utilise les pouvoirs de Géréci puis les tiens à la suite ? Comme pour que ça soit basique et habituel ? »

« A peu de choses près, peut-être pas en ces termes, oui. » _me répond calmement la petite demoiselle de métal dans mon crâne._

« D'accord, d'accord. Merci bien, je note le conseil. »

_Je vais faire ainsi, on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre mais bon … Si quand même Giréléna était là, elle aurait pu arrêter cette folle de femme-Ptéra ! Enfin non, elle n'est pas folle ! Et je ne dois jamais compter sur la reine des femmes-pokémons pour m'aider ! Je regarde Ptéraclès, attendant de voir sa première réaction._

_Une réaction qui ne tarde pas à venir sous la forme d'une nouvelle agression physique avec ses serres ! Elle se jette sur moi mais je ne tente pas d'esquiver. Je ne dois pas toujours fuir devant mes adversaires ! Loin de là même ! Mon maul vient percuter la serre droite de Ptéraclès mais celle de gauche cherche à m'empoigner pour m'emporter au loin._

« Tu ne me feras pas deux fois la même chose ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas te libérer. J'ai été surprise la première fois, je le reconnais. Mais cette fois, j'utiliserai toute ma force si je t'attrape. »

« Qui a dit que je me laisserai attraper par toi ? »

_Si seulement j'arrivais à utiliser ces pouvoirs directement et pas en sur mon arme. AH ! Peut-être faire ça ! Je tiens mon maul à une main, pointant la seconde vers Ptéraclès. Celle-ci est étonnée de mon geste, reculant un peu._

« Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège grossier. Tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre si tu cherches à m'attaquer à cette distance. Tu as échoué, Nev. »

« Echouer ? Je voulais juste que tu t'enfuis. C'est réussi. »

_Je ne suis pas capable de produire du froid ou de l'acier. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais il m'a suffi de tendre la main pour qu'elle recule. C'est donc que j'ai réussi mon effet, voilà tout. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je ne suis pas mécontent du résultat, tiens._

« C'était donc une ruse ? Une tactique vile et basse ? Je vois … Cela n'a pas suffi, je vais donc devoir sérieusement m'énerver. »

_S'énerver ? Je n'arrive pas trop à y croire. Même quand je la vois ainsi, elle semble être loin de s'énerver. Mais bon, si elle combat sérieusement, je crois que je ferai bien de me dépêcher. Je commence à faire vagabonder la glace puis le métal sur mon maul. Chaque seconde qui s'écoule me permet de m'entraîner et donc, si elle ne continue pas à m'attaquer, j'ai toutes mes chances d'arriver à faire ce que veut Stelireg._

« Je ne perdrai plus de temps à m'approcher de toi. Autant te tuer à distance. Tu auras au moins le mérite de disparaître sous l'une de mes plus puissantes attaques. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Le sol commence à trembler fortement, des morceaux de pierre tombant autour de nous. Ce n'est pas un éboulement car sinon, elle saurait contrôler ce pouvoir. C'était autre chose … Sa bouche … Elle ouvrait sa bouche et j'aperçois une forte lumière qui émane à l'intérieur._

« Nev, Nev ! Il faut te mettre à l'abri ! Si tu ne t'échappes pas, tu disparaîtras ! »

_La voix de Géréci, inquiète, me confirme que ce prépare Ptéraclès est loin d'être plaisant. LOIN D'ËTRE PLAISANT ! Bon sang ! Je ne peux pas fuir maintenant ! Pas du tout ! Si je me concentre et que j'utilise les deux pouvoirs en même temps, j'ai mes chances ! Je commence à courir vers Ptéraclès, la voix de Stelireg criant en moi :_

« Ne fait pas ça ! Tu ne peux pas lutter contre une telle attaque ! »

« Je vais me concentrer, tu vas voir, Stelireg ! Je vais me concentrer et je pourrai répliquer à son attaque ! » _crie-je alors que je ressens déjà une forte chaleur dans la zone. C'est un laser … Elle est en train de produire un immense laser à travers sa bouche. Si cela me touche, je peux dire que je disparaitrais. J'en suis certain._

_Je suis plus qu'anxieux et je ferme les yeux. Je dois me concentrer tout en courant. Je dois me concentrer tout en courant et … AAAAAAAH ! Je m'écroule au sol, mon maul prenant une taille bien plus imposante, des pieux de glace se formant à chaque bout._

« Il est temps pour toi de disparaître de la surface de ce monde. » répète Ptéraclès. Je ne peux même pas me lever alors que je sens déjà son puissant rayon qui sort de sa bouche.

_Je garde les yeux fermés, entendant et ressentant des tremblements tout autour de moi. Lorsque je me décide à les rouvrir, tout autour de moi s'est effondré ou presque … Je remarque qu'il y a un petit dôme glacé autour de ma personne mais aussi que Ptéraclès est légèrement blessée. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle a surement raté son attaque, je ne vois aucune autre chose qui aurait pu se faire._

« Tsss, vraiment … »

_Je m'en veux légèrement d'avoir réagi de la sorte mais ce n'est pas comme si Ptéraclès m'avait laissé le choix. Quelle idiote de femme-Giratina je suis ! Mais une telle attaque … Utiliser un Ultralaser ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Je sais bien que Ptéraclès a des méthodes expéditives mais quand même !_

« Dire que je viens de sauver la vie de Nev encore une fois. »

_Mais je n'ai pas à m'en vouloir. C'était ça ou alors, l'adolescent disparaissait sous un Ultralaser. Il est encore bien trop jeune pour ça. Enfin, bien trop inexpérimenté comme sur les techniques sexuelles. Mais bon … J'ai fait mon travail, j'ai envoyé mon propre Ultralaser dans la figure de Ptéraclès et je lui ai permis de savoir que j'étais présente._

« Mais si par malheur, elle commence à trop parler … »

_Alors, je pense qu'il sera peut-être temps de changer de générale. Je n'ai rien contre les combats contre les femmes-pokémons … tant qu'ils ne sont pas absurdes. Et pour l'heure, c'est le cas en ce qui concerne._

« Mais avec ça, ça devrait calmer un peu l'esprit de Ptéraclès et surtout permettra à Nev de se débrouiller. Maintenant, je ne l'aide plus. »

_Je m'ancre cela dans la tête bien que je reste soucieuse. Est-ce que Ptéraclès va causer encore plus de problèmes ou non ? Je n'espère pas. Quand même, si je m'attendais à autant de résistance de la part de Nev …_

« Il fait des efforts, je ne peux que reconnaître ça. »

_Et puis, je viens de remarquer le maul. Peut-être qu'il faudra passer à la phase supérieure : l'altération de son maul. Pour le moment, rien qu'à voir les pieux de glace et le métal sur l'arme, je sais qu'il a réussi … même si ce n'est qu'inconsciemment._

_D'ailleurs, je le vois se relever, surpris par ce qui vient de se passer, regardant autour de lui. Je me cache aussitôt. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il me remarque là … Pas du tout même. Sinon, il va encore se faire des idées, aussi simplet qu'il soit._

« Tsss … Cette puissance. »

_J'entends Ptéraclès qui murmure à peine pour que Nev ne puisse pas l'entendre. Je sens même son regard qui se dirige vers moi mais je reste tapi dans l'ombre. Elle reprend :_

« Visiblement, je ne peux pas utiliser cette attaque. Par contre, te tuer normalement, cela me semble possible à réaliser. »

« Pas cette fois ! » _rétorque l'adolescent aux cheveux roses, tenant maintenant fermement son maul dans ses mains. Bon …_

« Il n'a plus besoin de moi, je le laisse cette fois-ci. » _dis-je bien que je continue à observer._

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Géréci ! Stelireg ! Regardez mon maul ! »

« Hihi ! Tu vois que tu y es arrivé ? J'en étais sûre ! » _s'écrit une voix dans ma tête, chaleureuse et heureuse alors que celle de Stelireg se fait entendre :_

« Bravo … Je ne peux rien dire de plus à ce sujet. Toutes mes félicitations. »

« Félicitations, félicitations … Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais maintenant, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour renvoyer cette femme-Ptéra là d'où elle vient ! »

_Je suis plus que motivé ! Je me redresse correctement, me tenant face à Ptéraclès qui me regarde d'un air neutre, les bras croisés au niveau de sa poitrine._

« Un simple coup de chance et te voilà déjà en train de fanfaronner ? Peut-être que te donner une leçon radicale sera bien mieux que tout le reste. Je vais te briser en morceaux … sans chercher ensuite à les recoller, Nev. »

« Cela suffit Ptéraclès. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. »

« … … … Humpf. Je pensais en terminer maintenant. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ou j'ai entendu une petite voix féminine mais assez … bizarre ? Le troisième esprit élémentaire est dans les environs ? Je regarde autour de moi, ne l'apercevant pas alors que Ptéraclès perd sa posture d'attaque._

« Si c'est ce qu'elle désire, je ne vais pas continuer ce combat … Néanmoins, saches une chose, Nev. La prochaine fois, je me montrerai sans pitié envers toi. Que tu aies appris à utiliser les esprits élémentaires ou non. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais dire que tu n'étais pas encore au maximum de tes capacités ? »

« Tu pensais sérieusement que je le serai ? »

_C'est vrai que si cela fut seulement la force d'une générale, j'aurai pu être déçu. Mais bon, en un sens, je n'ai pas de quoi être heureux qu'en fait, elle soit encore bien plus puissante que prévue. Pfiou … Je ferai bien de m'inquiéter … _

« Nous verrons si tu arriveras à recevoir la puissance du troisième esprit élémentaire … voire même du quatrième. De toute façon, cela ne me concerne plus … pour le moment. »

« Un quatrième ? Qu'est-ce que … ATTENDS ! »

« Je ne vais pas aider mon ennemi, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que les autres. Au revoir … Nous nous reverrons de toute façon, si tu te décides à aller tuer la reine des femmes-pokémons … et si cette imbécile arrêtait d'aider son plausible tueur. »

_Je ne comprends pas … Je ne comprends pas du tout où elle veut en venir. Je la vois disparaître dans les cieux, ayant déployé ses ailes pour s'envoler au loin. Cette générale … Elle était affreuse … mais en un sens, elle me faisait de la peine, je ne sais pas pourquoi._

« Si mademoiselle la reine des femmes-pokémons veut bien se présenter. »

_La voix reprend la parole mais ne s'adresse pas à moi. Non, elle s'adresse à Giréléna. Un peu de mouvement dans mon dos et je la vois qui s'avance avec lenteur vers moi. Elle semble exaspérée et je demande :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici exactement ? Enfin … Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, Giréléna. »

« Tu crois vraiment avoir le temps de me parler plutôt que de te concentrer sur le nouvel esprit élémentaire que tu vas acquérir ? »

« Euh … J'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi, non ? »

_Elle reste interdite pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Elle me regarde d'un air navré avec ses yeux saphir alors que j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise mais quoi ?_

« Regarde ton état … et regarde le mien, d'accord ? »

« Bon, je suis pas dans un excellent jour mais ce n'est pas bien grave, Giréléna. Mais toi, tu as une mine maussade et triste. Tu n'as quand même pas faim ?! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'avec mon ventre tu sais hein ! » _me répond t-elle, un peu agacée avant que son ventre ne se mette à grogner. Je vois un petit tic nerveux sur son visage alors qu'elle plonge dans un profond mutisme. Comme pour répondre à son ventre, le mien fait pareil._

« Hahaha … On dirait que les efforts me donnent faim. »

« Alors, tu as intérêt à nous préparer à manger ensuite, hein ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, Giréléna. Mais d'abord, il faudrait que la troisième esprit élémentaire veuille bien se présenter à nous. »

« Je ne voulais pas stopper cette conversation. J'arrive. »

_Mais ce qui se présente à moi est différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. C'est une fille-Racaillou miniature. C'est étrange, très étrange même. Car en fait, c'est bien la fille-Racaillou miniature qui parle mais …_

« Ne soyez pas surpris. Je m'appelle Rigorek. »

« Euh … Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrai pas l'être ? » _bredouille-je._

« C'est vrai. J'oubliais que Rigorek n'aime pas parler personnellement. »

_Quoi ? Rigorek ? C'est le nom du troisième esprit élémentaire ? Et maintenant, je vois qui tient cette petite fille-Racaillou miniature. C'est une autre fille—pokémon mais fait intégralement de roche. La poupée reprend :_

« Je suis l'esprit élémentaire de la roche. J'attendais la fin de ce combat pour te juger. »


	18. Chapitre 16 : Pas de temps à perdre

**Chapitre 16 : Pas de temps à perdre**

« Euh … C'est normal que ça soit une petite fille Racaillou qui parle ? »

« Je viens de te dire qu'elle n'aime pas parler directement. Elle est assez timide. »

_Assez timide ? Je regarde Rigorek avec étonnement alors que je la vois cacher son petit visage de pierre derrière la poupée de fille-Racaillou. Elle a des yeux rouges mais je remarque surtout les grosses épaules orange … Enfin, on dirait des épaulettes._

« Euh … Comment dire … ? »

« Ne te moque surtout pas d'elle, c'est compris ? C'est quand même un esprit élémentaire, ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! »

« Je ne comptais pas me moquer, Giréléna. Mais ça ne lui fait pas trop mal de porter ces gros morceaux de roche rouge sur les épaules ? »

_J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter un petit peu quand même ? Je remarque aussi des grains de beauté sur le visage en deux lignes verticales juste à côté des yeux. C'est plutôt mignon … avec la couleur rouge aussi comme les yeux._

« Tu es donc Rigorek … Euh … J'ai besoin de toi pour combattre Giréléna. Est-ce que tu veux bien me donner ta force ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre la raison qui te pousser à vouloir combattre Giréléna, la femme-pokémon qui t'aide depuis le début. »

« C'est compliqué … Vraiment très compliqué … »

_Je ne suis même plus vraiment sûr de mon côté aussi de comprendre pourquoi je fais ça. J'en suis très loin d'être sûr … Mais je dois l'accomplir quand même. Mais je dois quand même remercier la jeune fille non ?_

« Sans toi, si tu n'avais pas arrêté Ptéraclès, je serai surement mort à l'heure qui est. »

« Je ne suis pas la seule respon … Non rien. »

_Je vois que son regard observe derrière moi. Giréléna ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne dise rien car sinon, je risque d'avoir de gros soucis. Mais j'hoche la tête en souriant à Rigorek. Je pense qu'elle et moi, nous nous sommes compris._

« Est-ce que tu … veux bien me prêter ta force ? »

« Prêter ou donner ? Dans les deux cas, je dois normalement te faire passer un test … pour savoir si tu es apte à posséder mes pouvoirs ou non. »

« Ah euh … D'accord. Bon ben … Est-ce que je peux revenir d'ici une heure ? Le temps de souffler et de récupérer ? » _dis-je en espérant qu'elle accepte. Elle me regarde sans étonnement avant de me répondre calmement :_

« Aucun problème, bien entendu. Mais il te faut rester ici. La reine n'est pas forcée de rester dans les environs si cela n'est pas nécessaire. »

« Giréléna ? Tu veux rester ici ? »

« Si tu fais à manger. » _réplique-t-elle aussitôt._

_Bon ben, je crois que je peux prendre ça pour un oui visiblement. Je vais m'asseoir correctement sur le sol alors que j'ouvre mon sac. Giréléna se met en face de moi alors que je sors tout l'attirail nécessaire._

« Rigorek ? Est-ce que tu veux aussi manger ? Enfin, je ne sais pas si les esprits élémentaires ont besoin de manger ou non … »

« Nous avons ces besoins comme toutes les femmes-pokémons mais je ne vais pas vous déranger tous les deux. Je vais attendre pendant cette heure. »

« C'est dommage alors … Enfin bon, de toute façon, j'en ferai trop par inadvertance donc il y aura surement du rabe et … »

_Je fixe Giréléna pour bien lui dire par les yeux que ce n'est pas pour qu'elle se jette dessus. C'est vraiment pour que Rigorek puisse avoir aussi à manger. Pourtant, la Giratina féminine ne semble même pas se sentir concernée par mon regard. Tsss ! Vraiment, je suis censé faire quoi quand elle réagit de la sorte ? Vraiment !_

_Enfin bon … Je prépare à manger pendant que je regarde Giréléna. Elle est un peu étrange et elle fixe parfois Rigorek qui nous observe tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre les deux femmes ? Je me le demande … Enfin, entre les deux créatures à moitié humaines et pokémons._

« C'est bientôt prêt ? Je commence à avoir faim, moi ! »

« Je me dépêche, je me dépêche ! Pas besoin de me presser ! Tu sais parfaitement que ça ne mènera à rien de bon ! Alors calmes-toi ! »

« Hey mais comment est-ce que tu me parles, je peux savoir ? »

« Je te dis juste que je prépare à manger alors calmes-toi ! »

_RAAAAAAAAAAH ! J'ai pas envie de me battre avec elle mais elle me cherche ! Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a parfaitement compris ça ! Elle se rapproche de moi, se penchant en avant pour se retrouver à ma hauteur alors que je suis assis.  
><em>

« Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis exténué, Giréléna ? »

« Je vois parfaitement qu'une loque comme toi est fatiguée, oui ! »

« HEY ! Moi, je me bats ! Toi, tu ne fais qu'observer sans rien dire ! »

« Prépares à manger et tais-toi au lieu de parler ! »

_MAIS C'EST ELLE QUI ME PROVOQUE ! ELLE SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ! Mais bon ! Je ne répliquerai pas à ses attaques personnelles ! Et je suis vraiment fatigué là ! J'ai pas envie de me disputer ! Comme l'eau n'est pas encore chaude, je sais ce que je fais. J'ouvre l'une des bouteilles avant de projeter son contenu sur Giréléna. Je vois Rigorek qui écarquille les yeux avec stupeur alors que Giréléna est aussi étonnée._

« Tiens ! Ca t'apprendra ! Si tu veux que je cuisine, maintenant, tu ne m'embêtes plus ! »

« Oh toi … Je crois que tu deviens un peu trop impertinent ! JE VAIS TE BOUFFER ! »

_Ah ouais ? Ah ouais ? Qu'elle vient donc tenter de me bouffer ! Je fais une roulade en arrière, me faisant mal car bon sang, c'est quand même de la pierre ! Mais j'évite le saut de Giréléna qui a bondit de tout son corps pour tenter de me plaquer au sol. Je suis maintenant debout et je commence à courir dans la pièce._

« Essayes donc de m'attraper si tu t'en crois capable ! »

_Je sais comment l'arrêter ! Pourtant, elle est déjà très rapide et elle est à ma poursuite devant le regard médusé de Rigorek. On doit avoir l'air de deux imbéciles, j'en suis sûr et certain mais bon … Je me retourne, faisant face à Giréléna avant de sourire. Elle va comprendre ce dont je suis capable !_

_Je sifflote alors qu'elle fonce à toute allure vers moi, comme une prédatrice. Elle est presque là … Presque … Et elle glisse subitement à côté de moi, poussant un cri de stupeur alors que je rigole. Non –loin de moi, le sol est maintenant gelé._

« Et voilà ! C'est comme ça que l'on glisse, Giréléna ! »

_J'entends un bruit fracassant et ça me fait tout de suite moins rire. Qu'est-ce que … AH ! Elle ne s'est pas arrêtée et elle s'est cogné contre un mur ? J'ai l'air de quoi moi ?! Blesser la reine des femmes-pokémons de cette manière ?!_

« Attends ! Giréléna ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! »

_Je cours aussitôt vers elle pour la retourner. Elle a l'air un peu sonnée. C'est vraiment la reine des femmes-pokémons ça ? Je me pose la question ! Mais elle semble un peu blessée et je suis inquiet. Enfin … Il y a une égratignure sur le front et un tout petit peu de sang … J'ai du mal à voir la couleur je crois. C'est noir ou rouge ? Rouge ?_

« Je vais te soigner, Giréléna. Faut vraiment qu'on arrête ça, tous les deux. »

_C'est drôle un moment mais voilà où est-ce que ça peut mener. J'ai peur quand je fais ce genre de choses. Je commence à créer un peu de glace, la posant contre le front de Giréléna qui gémit de douleur sans réagir._

« Tu viens, Giréléna ? On va manger. Enfin, tu vas manger, tu auras ma portion. »

_Je lui prends la main alors qu'elle se redresse complètement, me suivant sans un mot. Aie, aie, aie … Qu'est-ce que j'ai quand même pu faire. Je suis vraiment stupide ! Mais Giréléna semble vraiment déboussolée. Ca a été plus grave que ça ?_

_Lorsque je lui tends son assiette, elle réagit à peine … En fait, elle ne réagit même pas. Elle ne prend pas l'assiette dans ses mains. Je … Ohla … Elle a vraiment l'esprit perdu ailleurs. Je vais me mettre devant elle, plus qu'inquiet maintenant._

« Giréléna ? Giréléna … Regardes-moi hein ? C'est Nev, tu sais, le garçon que tu n'arrêtes pas de violer. Coucou ? Giréléna. »

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Mais … Elle ne réagit pas. Je prends la cuillère et je la lui mets dans la bouche. Je la vois déglutir … Elle est en train de manger. Tant mieux … Pfiou … Tant mieux … Je recommence à la nourrir avec lenteur. J'avais peur … mais elle mange._

_Les minutes s'écoulent et après une dizaine, j'ai terminé son assiette. Elle a mangé mais n'a pas bougé de sa position. Mais aucune autre réaction de sa part. C'est … affolant. Ce cognement était peut-être bien plus grave que je le croyais ?_

« Hmm … C'est bon. Je devrais me moquer de toi plus souvent. Te faire me nourrir est vraiment une chose agréable. Surtout quand tu es aussi inquiet. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Elle parle normalement ! Et le sourire qu'elle a est rempli de malice ! JE SUIS ENCORE TOMBE DANS SON PIEGE ! J'EN AI ASSEZ ! VRAIMENT ASSEZ ! Je vais prendre la casserole et ensuite, la …_

« Hopla ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Lâches-moi ! Je vais te le faire payer ! » _hurle-je alors qu'elle me ligote avec sa longue queue de Giratina. Je ne peux pas bouger !_

_Je veux lui faire regretter d'être née ! Je m'inquiète pour une stupide femme-pokémon et voilà comment elle me remercie ? J'en ai assez ! J'en ai assez qu'elle me prenne pour un idiot ! Je vais la punir ! Je vais l'abandonner et ça sera mieux pour tout le monde !_

« Est-ce que tu me boudes ? »

« J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi … J'ai des choses bien plus importantes. » _marmonne-je alors qu'elle me touche la joue avec un doigt._

« Tu boudes comme un enfant dont on s'est moqué. »

« Tu crois que c'est drôle ? Tu te trouvais très drôle ? »

« Oh … Tu ne veux plus que je te prenne pour un enfant ? Tu veux t'amuser avec des jeux d'adulte ? » _murmure-t-elle alors que sa main glisse entre sa queue et mon corps, venant se poser sur mon entre jambe. Soudainement, elle me presse le sexe et je couine._

« N… NON ! Et il y a Rigorek ! Je dois la combattre ! »

« Ah oui … C'est vrai … Rigorek. J'ai encore faim mais je ne suis pas impudique. »

_Impudique elle ? Elle se fout de la gueule de qui là ? Elle n'est pas sérieuse ! Surtout avec sa main sur mon pénis ! Et en plus, elle est en train de le caresser alors que je la vois se lécher les lèvres ! NON ET NON ! Je la repousse et cherche à me libérer !_

« On dirait bien qu'un certain adolescent est en manque. »

_Pas de ma faute si elle m'excite comme ça ! Et oui ! Je vois que mon pantalon est tendu mais je vais me concentrer. Je m'extirpe hors de Giréléna alors que je me représente devant Rigorek. Celle-ci pose ses yeux sur ma bosse, remontant la poupée de fille-Racaillou juste au-dessous de ses yeux._

« Dé… Désolé, c'est vraiment navrant, je sais mais c'est Giréléna. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Tu es un humain en parfaite santé. Et si un jour, Giréléna ne veut plus s'occuper de toi, je crois que moi et mes sœurs, nous nous occuperons de toi. Mais … Est-ce que tu veux combattre maintenant ? Malgré ton état ? »

« Je… HEY ! Si je refuse avec Giréléna, je refuserai avec vous ! Mais sinon, je veux combattre maintenant ! Je suis prêt ! »

_Je suis plus que prêt ! Je me mets en position de combat, ne pensant plus du tout à l'excitation dans mon bas-ventre ! Je suis prêt et … Je la vois qui continue de me fixer avant que la fille-Regirock me regarde pendant quelques secondes._

« Bravo, tu as gagné. Tu peux posséder mes pouvoirs. »

« Généralement, je préfère éviter de me ba … HEIN ?! »

_Comment ça ? Pas besoin de combattre ? C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Je suis encore un peu sous le choc là … J'espère avoir mal entendu mais on dirait que non. Je n'ai pas besoin de combattre ? C'est vrai ?_

« Je voulais juste vous regarder tous les deux … pour être sûre de ma décision. Malheureusement, de toute façon, nous n'aurions pas eu le temps de nous battre car visiblement, tu es en danger, Nev. »

« Hein ? Euh … Je le sais bien mais … »

« Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Je vais rentrer en toi … Et je suis désolée de ce qui risque de se passer. »

_Désolée de quoi ? Je vois la petite fille de roche qui s'approche de moi, me touchant au niveau du sexe … avant de disparaître ? AH ! Elle n'était pas obligée de toucher là ! Mais surtout, quelques instants plus tard, j'ai à peine le temps d'entendre la voix de Géréci que celle-ci se fait martyriser par ses sœurs._

« Aie, aie, aie ! Ne vous disputez pas trop toutes les trois ! » _dis-je dans ma tête alors que je suis plus que satisfait. J'ai finalement le troisième esprit élémentaire ! Mais je suis en danger ? Plus que d'habitude ? C'est étonnant mais je ferai mieux de rester sur mes gardes._


	19. Chapitre 17 : Sous la menace

**Chapitre 17 : Sous la menace**

« Tu continues sérieusement à me faire la tête ? »

« Je te ferais la tête tant que ça sera nécessaire, compris ? »

_Je suis vraiment en colère par rapport à elle ou presque. Je ne peux pas l'être totalement, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je sais juste qu'il faut que je me montre ferme. Si c'était aussi simple que ça … Ah … Non ! Ca ne l'est jamais ! JAMAIS !_

« Jamais avec toi, Giréléna ! Ca ne l'est jamais ! »

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore de crier comme une pucelle ? »

« Rien du tout ! Tu me fatigues, Giréléna ! Comme d'habitude ! Et je suis sûr que tu vas encore vouloir à manger ! Puis maintenant que j'ai les trois esprits élémentaires, attention, je ne me le laisserais plus faire dorénavant ! »

« Oh tiens donc … Une rébellion ? Je ne pensais pas avoir affaire à cela après la dernière fois. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a voulu que je continue. »

« NON ! J'y étais forcé ! Mais maintenant … maintenant … comment te dire, je ne me laisserais pas faire ! PAS DU TOUT ! »

« Arrêtes tes bêtises et prépares à manger. »

_La réplique fut cinglante alors que je fus à moitié sonné par celle-ci. Elle s'en fout. Elle s'en fout complètement de ce que je ressens. Mais ça, je m'en doute ! On parle quand même de Giréléna ! Tiens, je vais lui faire une nourriture tellement horrible qu'elle aura des crampes d'estomac ! Et rien d'autre ! Ça lui apprendra !_

_Hahaha ! Je prépare rapidement un repas des plus « succulents ». Je sais comment attirer ses papilles gustatives ! Je sais comment amadouer la reine des femmes-pokémons ! Sauf qu'elle ne sait pas ce que son repas contiendra !_

« Tiens, tu peux manger tout, tu m'as coupé l'appétit ! »

« Je préfère que tu en manges une partie quand même. Tu as l'air exténué. » _dit-elle alors que je ne me préoccupe pas de ça. Elle peut faire semblant de s'inquiéter pour moi, ça ne marchera pas. Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier. _

« Manges et tais-toi. »

« Ne me parles pas comme ça, c'est compris ? Puisque tu veux faire ça, d'accord ! »

_Elle mange goulûment, ne se privant pas pour montrer un spectacle peu charmant. Oui ! Avec de la nourriture au bord des lèvres, on dirait un vrai animal mais au moins, le repas, semble lui plaire ! Mais pour combien de temps ? HAHAHA ! Je suis pressé de voir sa réaction quand elle saura ce que j'ai fait ! Sauf que le repas se termine ou presque et je vois qu'il reste un peu de nourriture … mais surtout qu'elle va bien ?_

« Dis … C'était comment ? »

« Plutôt bon, je le reconnais. Tu t'es surpassé, vraiment. Je pensais que tu m'en voulais mais tu n'y arrives pas hein ? HEY ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Si tu avais faim, tu n'avais qu'à prendre une part comme je te l'ai dit ! »

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne me gêne pas pour en manger une partie. ARGL ! Je toussote violemment et m'étrangle à moitié ! C'est horrible ! Le goût est horrible ! Je me sens mal ! JE ME SENS MAL ! ARGGGGGGGGGL ! _

« Hum ? Oh … C'était peut-être ça ? Tu n'aurais quand même pas voulu m'empoisonner avec quelques fruits ou autres ingrédients secrets ? Vilain vilain vilain. Vilain petit garçon. Tu devrais savoir que le corps d'une femme-pokémon n'est pas le même que celui d'un humain, non ? C'est ta punition. »

_Ah … Ah … Ah … J'ai mal. Je souffre ! J'ai envie de vomir mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne me laisserai pas avoir de cette manière ! Pas par elle ! Pas par elle ! NON ! Je préfère encore m'éloigner ! Je me dirige hors de son champ de vision, m'accroupissant en me tenant le ventre.  
><em>

« Ah … Vraiment, je n'y crois pas. »

_Je commence à perdre conscience. Je ne suis même plus capable de bouger. J'espère quand même que je ne vais pas mourir. J'espère que je ne vais pas mourir … Vraiment pas. Je ne veux pas mourir de cette manière. Pas du tout !_

« Dire que je comptais veiller sur lui pendant la nuit. Cette présence aux alentours ne me plaît pas vraiment. Visiblement, j'ai une raison de plus maintenant. Aller, dors. »

_Je sens une main qui se pose sur mon front. Puis … Je … _

« Et voilà une bonne hypnose faite ! Bon… »

_Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, enfin, il faudrait plutôt que j'évite d'en faire une habitude mais bon … Je soulève le corps de Nev avec une certaine facilité avant de le ramener auprès du feu qu'il a utilisé pour cuisiner. Un repas pour me faire souffrir ?_

« Il s'affirme, n'est-ce pas ? Oser me faire ça, hahaha ! »

_Je trouve cela amusant, vraiment très amusant. Car il sait parfaitement qu'il n'a aucune chance contre moi dans un combat. Oh maintenant, il devrait pouvoir me tenir un peu tête mais rien de bien transcendant normalement._

« Hahaha ! Bon et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

_Bonne question car je ne compte pas dormir normalement. Je ne suis pas fatiguée, loin de là même. Je devrais peut-être discuter avec les esprits élémentaires en Nev ? Ca me ferait un peu de conversation et je n'ai jamais réellement pu discuter avec elles._

« Hey, les filles, vous m'entendez ? »

« Vous êtes plus préoccupée par Nev que je ne le croyais, reine. » _dit calmement la voix de Rigorek à l'intérieur de l'adolescent._

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Tout de suite, tu attaques directement avec de telles paroles ? Fais attention à toi, je te préviens ! »

« Nul besoin de m'agresser, reine des femmes-pokémons. Je ne faisais que remarquer que vous avez préféré qu'il se repose alors que visiblement, les ennuis continuent. »

« Les ennuis, les ennuis, ils ne me poseront aucun problème de toute façon. Enfin, plutôt elles … puisque ce sont des femmes-pokémons qui nous observent depuis maintenant quelques heures. Je crois qu'elles ne se doutent pas que je suis au courant de leurs présences. »

« Elles ne sont que deux ! Tu les combattras facilement, dis dis ? » _demande Géréci alors que je soupire longuement. Bien entendu … Bien entendu._

« Tu me prends pour qui ? Ce ne sont pas deux pitoyables femmes-pokémons qui vont me faire du mal, loin de là. »

« Par contre, dans l'état dans lequel est Nev, nous comprenons que vous préférez le préserver pour qu'il ne soit pas trop blessé. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui, compris ? »

_Elle me fatigue cette Rigorek ! Mais vraiment ! Elle me fatigue ! J'aimerai l'étrangler mais malheureusement, comme elle est dans le corps de Nev, je préfère alors éviter de le blesser plus qu'il n'en faut. J'entends la voix de Stelireg maintenant qui me dit :_

« Comptez-vous le laisser dormir pendant tout cela ? »

« Je ne vais pas le réveiller et lui dire : Regardes donc comme je suis forte. Je suis plus que puissante, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il le remarque plus qu'il n'en faut. »

« Vous faites donc attention à sa santé et son sommeil. »

« … … … J'ai l'impression que vous me payez ma tête et que vous faites tout pour me mettre en colère ? Je peux savoir ce que vous gagneriez à m'énerver de la sorte ? »

« Nous ne voulons pas vous énerver. Pourquoi est-ce que nous le ferions ? Nous voulons juste être sûres de la situation. »

« Sûres par rapport à quoi ? »

_Je commence à me masser le front avec énervement. Ces trois petites pestes sont vraiment des sœurs, ça se sent parfaitement. Malgré leur âge plus qu'avancé, des fois, leurs comportements se rapportent VRAIMENT à leur physique de fillettes. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'elles jouent avec mon humeur … et je sais en même temps que ce n'est pas avec des intentions malveillantes, loin de là._

« Pfff … Je pense que je ferais mieux de faire semblant de dormir. »

« Vous avez déjà fini de discuter avec nous, reine Giréléna ? »

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter cette conversation, oui. »

_Je réplique cela avec lenteur. Je suis un peu fatiguée de discuter avec elles. Elles me tuent à petit feu avec leurs bêtises. Quand même, Nev n'est pas au courant des petites pestes qu'il a récupéré en lui. Ces filles … sont agaçantes._

« Dites, reine Giréléna, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Nev ? »

_Je fronce les sourcils en entendant la voix de Géréci. Si la plus gamine des trois sœurs commence à poser ce genre de questions, je crois que ça ne va pas me convenir, pas du tout même. Si elles commencent avec ça, je …  
><em>

« Moi, je l'adore ! Il est vraiment gentil ! J'aimerai juste pouvoir goûter la nourriture qu'il fait. Puis vous savez, il embrasse bien ! »

_Embrasser ? Qu'est- ce que … Mes doigts se crispent alors que je murmure :_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par embrasser ? »

« Ben, embrasser ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, reine Giréléna ? »

_J'ai bien peur justement de savoir ce que ça veut dire. Qu'est-ce que … ce petit salopard de Nev fait dans mon dos ? Parce que je suis éloignée pendant les combats, il se permet ce genre de choses ? Je craque les os de mes doigts, les faisant bouger comme s'ils étaient vivants. Je crois que je vais devoir le punir et …_

« Géréci, le terme « embrasser » n'est plus d'actualité dans ce monde. Dorénavant, on dit enlacer quand on parle de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras. » _corrige Stelireg alors que je m'immobilise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire, là, l'esprit de métal ?_

« Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ? Bah, Nev, il enlace très bien ! Puis il était si chaud ! Et puis, il est gentil car il ne voulait pas que j'ai mal. »

« Je crois que j'ai envie de commettre un massacre gratuit. »

_Je dis cela tout en poussant un profond soupir. J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un mais là, ce n'est pas Nev. Ça serait plutôt une petite gamine de glace. Et qu'est-ce qui me prend de m'énerver de la sorte pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ?_

« La prochaine fois que tu ne sais pas correctement t'exprimer, Géréci, je t'extirpe de force de Nev et je te brise morceau par morceau avant de te faire fondre.

« HIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Soeurettes ! Soeurettes ! La reine veut me tuer ! » _hurle la petite voix de l'esprit de la glace avant d'émettre quelques pleurs en Nev. RAAAAH ! Mais elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Elle veut vraiment que je m'énerve ?_

« Reine Giréléna, s'il vous plaît. Vous savez parfaitement que Géréci est ainsi. Elle n'a pas fait exprès de dire cela de cette manière. »

« Aaaaah. Je sais bien, je sais bien. Pardon. Bon, je vais plutôt me mettre en boule et observer ce que vont faire les deux autres garces. »

_Je crois que j'en ai plus qu'assez. J'ai eu ma dose d'absurdités pour la journée. Je m'éloigne de quelques mètres de Nev, me mettant maintenant en boule avec la couverture qu'il m'a achetée sur mon corps. Pourtant, malgré mes yeux quasiment clos, je peux l'observer de loin. Il est en danger, il est fatigué, il est exténué mais ce qu'il a mangé n'est pas mortel pour son corps. Néanmoins, il ne sera pas capable de se défendre._

« Tsss … La reine des femmes-pokémons qui doit protéger le héros qui veut la tuer. »

_Quand on y pense, c'est plus que risible. Mais j'ai mes raisons qui me poussent à agir de la sorte. Même si je ne peux pas les lui dire. Tsss … Normalement, si je m'en doute bien, il n'y a qu'une engeance de femmes-pokémons qui peut tenter de s'en prendre à lui._

_Les minutes s'écoulent et je ne risque pas de dormir. Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle femme-pokémon. Je suis bien différente de ce que voudrait croire Nev. Mais il n'en sait rien. Il ne sait pas ce que je suis réellement. Loin de là même. J'aperçois finalement deux formes qui se déplacent jusqu'à arriver à Nev._

« C'est donc lui le garçon qui pose problème ? »

« J'en ferais bien mon dîner. Tu crois que la reine a besoin de savoir qu'on s'est amusé avec lui ? C'est juste un humain mais bon … Savoir ce dont il est capable, ça m'excite. »

« Hey, hey ! Si tu t'amuses avec lui, je veux faire de même de mon côté ! »

« Tiens donc … Il y a donc une autre reine que celle des femmes-pokémons ? » _déclare-je en me redressant subitement, un sourire malsain aux lèvres._

« Qu'est-ce que … AH ! Mais elle était réveillée ! Je t'avais dit d'abord de commencer à répandre ta poudre pour être sûre qu'elle dorme ! »

_Deux imbéciles. Ce sont deux imbéciles qui me font face. Sauf que mon sourire malsain laisse place à un rictus de colère. Deux femmes-insectes, n'est-ce pas ? Les deux rampent au sol, du moins, ne peuvent pas se mettre debout. Il faut dire que l'une d'entre elles porte un énorme champignon rouge sur le dos avec deux pinces à la place de ses bras. Elle a néanmoins deux paires de jambes._

« Une femme-Parasect … Tiens donc. Et aussi une femme-Migalos ? »

_Une autre femme qui marche à la façon d'une araignée avec néanmoins même nombre de pattes que la femme-Parasect. Elle a des symboles noirs sur son dos de couleur rouge. Il paraitrait que les symboles noirs forment un visage qui change selon l'humeur de la femme-Migalos. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? Je vais me débarrasser d'elles en un claquement de doigts et les réduire en cendres. Je ne suis pas d'humeur._


	20. Chapitre 18 : Malgré son état

**Chapitre 18 : Malgré son état**

« Alors ? Je m'occupe comment de vous deux ? Je vous tues tout de suite ou vous tentez alors de vous expliquer ? Faites vite. »

« Pourquoi … Pourquoi est-ce que la reine des femmes-pokémons épaule le héros ?! »

« Oh … Et depuis quand est-ce que la reine des femmes-pokémons insectes se permet de me causer des problèmes ? Elle n'a pas peur de prendre des coups ? Car je ne vais pas m'en priver pour lui donner une petite raison de ne plus exister la prochaine fois. »

« Ca ne répond pas à notre question ! POURQUOI est-ce que vous accompagnez le héros ? »

« Et ? Je dois répondre ? Vous n'êtes que des larves. De pathétiques larves et vous vous adressez de cette manière envers celle qui vous est supérieure ? »

_Drôle. Très drôle. Elles n'ont pas peur de mourir. Tant mieux. Je vais me divertir avec elles. Bon … Je les laisse vivre combien de temps ? Cinq minutes ? Dix minutes ? Je sais que je leur fait peur. Comment en serait-il autrement de toute façon ? Je suis Giréléna !_

« Alors ? Vous avez perdu votre langue ? Je pensais que vous valiez mieux que ça. En fait non, vous ne valez rien. »

« Hmm … Hmm … Mal au crâne. »

_Hein ? Quoi ? Comment est-ce qu'il peut déjà se réveiller comme si de rien n'était ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Mon hypnose est pourtant plus que forte ! Ou alors, est-ce parce qu'il dormait déjà à moitié ? Bon sang ! Qu'il ne se réveille pas maintenant !_

« VITE ! PROFITE-EN POUR LE TUER PENDANT QU'ELLE NE REAGIT PAS ! »

_La femme-Parasect s'adresse à sa compagne alors que je pousse un hurlement strident. POUR QUI EST-CE QU'ELLES ME PRENNENT CES AVORTONNES ?! Je frappe avec rage sur le sol, un tremblement de terre se produisant, des petits geysers sortant des fissures alors que le corps de Nev s'envole dans les cieux. ET MERDE !_

« Je te jures ! Ce bordel que vous me faites faire ! »

_Je me déplace avec vivacité, sautant dans les airs pour attraper Nev contre moi et le serrer contre mon corps. Il a l'air encore à moitié endormi. Avec la dose de poison qu'il s'est ingurgité par inadvertance, ça ne m'étonne pas._

« Bon, vous voulez venir le chercher, c'est ça ? »

« Comment est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Elle ne nous laissera pas le tuer. Et j'ai pas envie de l'affronter au contact, moi ! »

« On va juste l'attaquer à distance ! Pendant ce temps, tu prépares de quoi le tuer à petit feu. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. D'après ce que j'ai vu cueillir pour préparer le repas, il s'est empoisonné lui-même par inadvertance, suffit juste de l'achever ! » _répond la femme-Migalos alors que je ricane. Elles me prennent pour une idiote ?_

« Et vous comptez m'interrompre comment ? »

« Nous commençons à comprendre ce qui se passe avec cet humain. Tu veux le garder rien que pour toi ! Même si c'est un héros ! » _s'exclame la femme-Parasect._

« Oh, je ne me prive pas pour le violer de temps en temps, oui. Un vrai plaisir. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le tues pas ? Si c'est un héros et … »

« Tiens donc, vous avez perdu le vouvoiement ? Une leçon s'impose, n'est-ce pas ? Et comme quoi, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que tout cela ne vous concerne pas. Je ne bougerai pas de cette position, je n'ai pas besoin pour vous tuer. »

_Comme si elles me faisaient peur. Ces femmes-pokémons sont pathétiques. Je fronce les sourcils, entendant les gémissements de Nev contre moi. Qu'il ne se réveille pas sinon je le lâche. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une plaie pour le moment._

_La femme-Migalos m'attaque finalement ou plutôt tente de me retirer Nev des mains. Se retournant, je vois son orifice anal qui s'ouvre, crachant un jet de toile vers moi. Hahaha ! Je place ma main droite pour stopper le jet de toile, celui-ci s'enroulant autour de ma main._

« Tu veux une mauvaise surprise ? Mon poing dans ta figure. »

_Je prends Nev avec ma queue tandis que je tire d'un coup avec ma main droite. La femme-Migalos est projetée en avant, fonçant vers moi mais au dernier moment, sa toile se déchire et elle tombe juste au sol à quelques mètres de moi._

« Hahaha ! Et alors ? On a peur ? Tu ne veux pas m'affronter en face à face ? »

« C'est bientôt bon ?! Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps face à elle ! »

« Produire des spores capables de tuer les humains n'est pas si simple ! Ça me demande un peu de temps quand même ! Je tente de le faire pour que ça le tue à petit feu ! »

« On va devoir retirer le gros champignon. »

_Je dis cela avec nonchalance alors que je commence à fatiguer. Je ne devrais pas faire durer trop longtemps ce combat. Quand je pense à cette fatigue, ce n'est pas physique ou mental, c'est juste que tout cela m'ennuie. Un second coup de queue au sol et voilà que celui-ci tremble à nouveau, les deux femmes-pokémons cherchant à se maintenir correctement debout. Puis soudainement, la femme-Migalos recrache de la toile, s'accrochant à un arbre avant de continuer à faire de même. Elle se déplace avec une certaine vivacité._

« Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la retenir ! Dépêches-toi ! »

« OUI OUI ! Mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer avec les tremblements de terre ! Cette puissance est affolante ! Je comprends pourquoi elles disent que c'est la reine ! »

« HAHAHAHA ! Vous… »

« Giréléna ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_QUOI ? Purée ! Il est réveillé ! C'est pas possible ! Il doit être dans un sacré état ! Je tourne mon visage vers lui, voyant le regard ensommeillé de l'adolescent._

« Fermes-la et dors ! C'est pas le moment de me déranger ! »

« Hein ? Mais attends un peu … Pourquoi est-ce que tu me serres dans ta queue ? »

« JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER ! »

_PUREE ! Je vais encore l'hypno… Quoi ? Ses yeux sont grands ouverts et il ne semble pas être malade. Le poison ? Il n'est plus empoisonné ? C'est quoi cette blague ? C'est … C'est pas possible ! Il est en train de blaguer hein ? Il se moque de moi là !_

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'irai me taire ? Lâche-moi ! »

« BORDEL ! MÊME QUAND JE SUIS SYMPA, TU ME GONFLES ! »

_J'en ai plus qu'assez de lui. Je retire mon étreinte mais je le soulève par les pieds avec ma queue avant de le projeter en arrière sur le sol. Sans réellement de force, néanmoins._

« J'ai dit que j'allais m'occuper de ces deux garces envoyées pour te tuer. »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis là ? »

_Il n'a pas compris mes paroles ? Elles sont pourtant simples ! Je cherche surtout une explication au fait qu'il ne soit plus empoisonné ! Comment c'est possible ? Même les esprits élémentaires ne peuvent pas réellement soigner son corps de l'intérieur. Le protéger de l'extérieur, bien sûr que oui mais pas de l'intérieur !_

« J'ai dit que tu me faisais chier et … »

« Attends un peu quand même ! Pourquoi est-ce que TOI, tu combats ? »

_Mais c'est l'heure des questions à la con ou je rêve ? Je me tourne vers lui, faisant quand même attention à la femme-Migalos dans les arbres. Je me méfie d'un mauvais mouvement de sa part. Je rétorque à Nev :_

« Peut-être parce que tu n'étais pas en état ? »

« Tu veux dire … que tu me … protégeais ? »

_Il semble hésiter à finir sa phrase, comme si lui-même n'arrivait pas à le croire. JE NE PROTEGE RIEN NI PERSONNE ! AH ! AH ! AH ! Il me fatigue ! IL ME FATIGUE ! Plus que tout ! Plus que tout le reste ! J'en ai assez ! Qu'il la ferme ! Qu'il la mette en veilleuse et arrête de me parler ! Il me rend dingue avec ses bêtises !_

« NON ! Je ne veux pas que tu combattes, c'est différent ! »

_Il y a une raison à laquelle je viens de me rappeler … qui me pousse à éviter que Nev s'occupe d'elles. Mais cette raison, je la garde principalement pour moi ! Je ne la lui dirai jamais ! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION !_

« Tu me laisses faire et tu la fermes, c'est compris ? »

« Non ! Il en est hors de question ! Elles veulent se battre contre moi ? Elles vont me trouver ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! »

« C'est bien ça le problème ! C'est pas normal ! »

_Pas normal du tout qu'il aille aussi bien ! Comment est-ce en fait possible ? Ce n'est pas logique ? Pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas logique ! J'ai aucune idée de la raison qui permet alors à Nev d'être en aussi bonne santé ! Rien dans ma tête ne trouve une explication à ça !_

« Vous avez fini tous les deux ? On fait quoi ? On change de plan ? »

_La femme-Parasect s'adresse à la femme-Migalos alors que je regarde toujours Nev. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais réagir. Si je laisse Nev s'occuper de ça, ça risque d'être problématique, plus que problématique même._

« Puisqu'il est réveillé, ça va être plus dur que prévu. Mais on ne change pas l'idée de base. Je vais lui administrer un poison tellement fort qu'il ne s'en relèvera pas. Tu termineras avec le tien. Il faut juste que l'on arrive à paralyser la reine. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

_La femme-Parasect marmonne cela alors que j'ai perdu tout envie de rire ou sourire. J'ai juste envie de faire un massacre. Je n'ai pas encore réellement combattu mais je vois Nev qui sort son maul, prêt à se battre._

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire là ? »

« M'occuper de leurs cas ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te battre, Giréléna ! Des femmes-pokémons, je m'en occupe et … »

« Dis, j'ai une question, espèce d'imbécile. Il y a quelques heures, tu te plaignais que je vais toujours me cacher lorsque tu combats des femmes-pokémons, que je ne vienne jamais t'aider. Maintenant qu'elles sont là et que je vais les réduire en cendres, tu te permets de me dire faire le contraire et de les ignorer ? »

_Je me rapproche de lui à toute allure. Je lui fais face … Je suis bien à sa hauteur. Je veux qu'il me regarde ! QU'IL ME REGARDE ET ME PARLE ! JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE LUI PARLER ! Je le serre avec ma queue, le forçant à rapprocher son visage du mien. Nos souffles se croisent avant de toucher le visage de l'autre. Mes yeux saphir sont plongés dans les siens. J'ai l'air d'une bête, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'il me regarde bien, je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter, je ne suis pas là pour que l'on me prenne pour une imbécile !_

« TOI ! NEV ! Quand je te dis quelque chose, tu m'écoutes et tu m'obéis ! »

« Je suis le héros de la déesse Harsia, Giréléna ! Je n'ai pas à obéir aux ordres de la reine des femmes-pokémons ! Si je veux m'occuper de ces femmes-pokémons pour que tu n'aies pas à te battre contre tes semblables, c'est mon problème ! »

« Quitte à y perdre la vie si je décide de te la retirer ? »

_Son regard ne dérive même pas d'un centimètre. Il me fixe autant que je le fixe. Je pourrai lui briser les os et les réduire en poussière. Je pourrai faire tout ça. Je pourrai tout faire pour le rayer de la surface de cette planète._

_Je sors ma langue, prête à sévir avant de m'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment précis ? Je … je suis en train de divaguer on dirait bien. Je relâche finalement la pression sur Nev avant de dire :_

« C'est tout ou rien. Soit je viens t'aider contre ces deux femmes-pokémons, soit tu t'occupes d'elles ensembles et je ne bougerai pas même si tu es danger de mort. »

« Ca ne fait rien. J'ai pris l'habitude. »

« … … … Fais comme tu veux, imbécile d'humain têtu. »

_Il me fatigue. Je dois me préparer mentalement à ce qui va suivre car oui … Je n'ai aucune peur sur la possibilité qu'il soit défait. Il va gagner, il va gagner avec une aisance affolante. Je fais quelques pas en arrière ou plutôt, je rampe._

« Bon ben, vous avez de la chance. Vous allez surement vivre mais pas sous la forme que vous désirez, fillettes. »

« Au cas où vous ne comprendriez pas, c'est moi votre adversaire maintenant. » _continue de dire Nev alors que je prends une profonde respiration.  
><em>  
><em>Quand même, depuis quand est-ce qu'il est aussi têtu ? Le fait de posséder les trois esprits élémentaires lui donne plus de courage ou quoi ? Pfff ! Vraiment … je ferai mieux de me méfier, n'est-ce pas ? Il grandit trop vite.<em>

« Deux fermme-pokémons contre un simple humain, héros ou non ? »

« Oh, je vous conseille de vous méfier, toutes les deux. »

_Je remarque les yeux de Nev qui sont rivés sur les deux femmes-pokémons. Il faut dire qu'en vue de leurs positions à « quatre pattes », leurs poitrines, même si pas forcément aussi imposantes et belles que la mienne, sont en train de ballotter._

« Tsss, pervers. »

_L'adolescent tressaille sous mes paroles. Visiblement, il a parfaitement entendu ce que j'ai dit. Tss ! Les humains mâles, tous les mêmes, j'en suis sûre. Une paire de seins et voilà !_


	21. Chapitre 19 : Sa plus grande peur

**Chapitre 19 : Sa plus grande peur**

« Bon, je viens de me réveiller donc je ne suis pas en parfaite forme. »

_Je dis cela alors que je tiens mon maul à une main. J'ai été empoisonné ? Je me rappelle que la nourriture m'a fait quand même sacrément souffrir mais ça va mieux. J'ai même … faim. C'est étrange de savoir que je vais bien._

« Et par contre, contrairement à Giréléna qui comptait vous tuer, je vais juste vous sceller. »

_Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles comprennent ce que je veux dire par sceller mais maintenant, je suis prêt. J'espère juste qu'à deux contre un, j'y arriverai. Surtout qu'elles ne sont pas aussi petites que les filles-pokémons roche d'il y a quelques semaines._

« Je m'occupe de le piéger. La reine des femmes-pokémons a bien dit qu'elle ne s'occuperait pas de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

_La femme-Migalos s'adresse à sa comparse alors que je reste immobile, attendant de voir comment elles vont réagir. Je me méfie au cas où. Surtout qu'elles discutent entre elles puis soudainement, la femme-Migalos me cible avec de la toile._

« HEY ! NON ! »

_Pointant ma main libre vers le jet, je le gèle aussitôt à mon grand étonnement. Je me demande encore comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire ça. Mais la toile tombe au sol, se brisant en morceaux devant mon regard stupéfait._

« Il est vraiment possédé par les esprits élémentaires. Elle nous a mis au courant. »

« Je vais aussi combattre. Les spores mettent trop de temps. De toute façon, s'il tente de me faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu de mal, il comprendra sa douleur. »

_La femme-Parasect a terminé de parler alors que je dois me méfier encore plus maintenant ? Je ne l'attaquerai pas la première. La femme-Migalos semble être la plus dangereuse._

« Je vais lui faire tout de suite une mauvaise surprise. »

_Une mauvaise surprise ? Comment ça ? Je tente de me mouvoir mais je suis soudainement paralysé. Les yeux de la Migalos sont devenus roses. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! JE NE PEUX PLUS BOUGER ! PLUS DU TOUT !_

« De la télékinésie. »

« Télé … quoi ? C'est quoi ça ? De la télékinésie ? »

« Juste la possibilité de bouger des objets par la pensée. Ou dans ce cas précis de l'immobiliser. Alors, alors, alors. Je pensais que tu voulais nous combattre toutes les deux sans aucune difficulté, c'est ça ? »

_Je ne me m'attendais surtout pas à une telle capacité ! Giréléna ne m'a JAMAIS parlé d'une telle chose ! Je fais comment moi ? Enfin, j'ai une mauvaise impression comme lors de mes premiers combats ! Surtout qu'elle se lève pour se tenir sur ses deux pattes arrière. Voilà qu'elle est vraiment devant moi, complètement nue avec son gros abdomen, sa poitrine, aaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?_

« Et maintenant, une petite surprise, d'accord ? Avec du poison au bout de mes pattes, imagines que je t'insuffle cela ? »

_Elle n'a qu'à venir ! Je l'attends de pied ferme ! Mais ses yeux … Si j'arrivais à faire quelque chose pour briser sa concentration ! Je pourrai alors … je pourrai alors réussir à la battre ! Mais pour le moment, elle m'en empêche ! Et la femme-Parasect qui reste en retrait, remarquant que sa comparse gère parfaitement la situation. D'ailleurs, elle arrive à ma hauteur, prête à me frapper avec ses poings empoisonnés puis s'immobilise subitement._

« C'est … c'est quoi ça ?! »

_Elle tourne sa tête vers la droite alors que la paralysie disparait complètement. Je dois en profiter ! Avec force, je concentrer les pouvoirs de Géréci et Stelireg dans mon maul avant de la frapper en plein ventre, la projetant à plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute la femme-Parasect. VLAN !_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'as pas bougé ! »

« Je … je ne comprends pas ! J'étais juste devant lui puis, puis, j'ai ressenti cette aura meurtrière. Elle, elle émanait de lui. »

_Une aura meurtrière ? De ma part ? C'est une blague ? Je préfère éviter de blesser le plus de personnes possible. Elles se trompent lourdement normalement. AH MAIS CA ME REVIENT ! On avait déjà essayé de me paralyser de la sorte mais ça n'avait pas marché !_

« Peut-être que je suis protégé par ma bonne étoile ? »

_Une bonne étoile ? Quand je dis ça à voix haute, ça a l'air complètement risible mais je vais finir par y croire. La déesse Harsia me surveille et me protège. Et puis … Giréléna aussi. Même si elle ne le montre pas réellement et que c'est juste quand elle sait que je n'ai aucune chance. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je vois son aide. Peut-être que je me trompe lourdement sur la personne. Je n'espère pas._

« ASSEZ ! TU VIENS AUSSI ! » _hurle la femme-Migalos alors que la femme-Parasect s'était mise à grossir ou c'est moi ?_

« Si je croîs et croîs encore, je ne pense pas qu'il pourra faire quelque chose contre moi. Il suffit ensuite que j'aspire son énergie vitale. »

_Aspirer mon énergie vitale ? Connaissant les femmes-pokémons, j'ai une idée de la façon qu'elle risque de faire mais hors de question ! Je ne me laisserai pas avoir ! Il faut que j'utilise aussi les pouvoirs de la petite dernière : Rigorek ! Comme c'est l'esprit de la roche, ça devrait être plutôt utile contre les femmes-insectes non ? J'aimerai une réponse par l'affirmative dans ma tête mais je ne vais pas la déranger !_

_Avec les pouvoirs combinés, je n'ai aucun problème ! Aucun ! C'est même surprenant mais je tiens tête aux deux femmes-pokémons comme si elles étaient si faibles. Je suis vraiment devenu si fort que ça ? Je ne veux pas me vanter, pas du tout même._

« Ah … Bon ben, désolé, je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps ! »

« NEV ! Si elles sont affaiblies, laisses-les partir ! » _me crie Giréléna._

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Giréléna ? Je ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ET OBEIS-MOI POUR UNE FOIS ! »

_Non non et non ! Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut, je sais que les deux femmes-pokémons insectes ne s'enfuiront pas. En fait, c'est même pire maintenant. Elles ont l'impression que Giréléna se moque d'elles et elles m'attaquent avec plus de force mais aussi moins de précision. Je peux les esquiver avec facilité et elles sont au corps à corps._

_Puis soudainement, mon maul s'enfonce dans le ventre de la femme-Parasect. Malgré son imposante taille, elle est renvoyée en arrière sur plusieurs mètres alors que je tiens mon arme à deux mains, fixant la femme-Migalos._

« Vous n'êtes plus aussi concentrées qu'avant. C'est beaucoup plus simple maintenant. »

« Tu fais le fier, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça car tu possèdes les esprits élémentaires. Mais saches une chose, nous ne sommes que de simples femmes-pokémons insectes. Nous sommes loin d'être les plus dangereuses que tu connaisses. »

« Ca ne fait rien, je pense que je peux m'y faire. Et je ne suis pas vaniteux. Juste que je suis bien moins faible qu'auparavant. Je vais vous sceller et … »

« NEV ! JE T'AI DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! » _hurle Giréléna une seconde fois._

« Giréléna ! JE NE PEUX PAS LES LAISSER ! ELLES CONTINUERONT DE M'ATTAQUER ! JE VAIS LES SCELLER ! »

« Je t'ai dit que non ! NE FAIT PAS CA ! » _crie-t-elle une nouvelle fois, j'ai presque l'impression d'entendre une plainte._

_Ou un sanglot ? Non ! Je dois rêver ! Pas Giréléna ! Mais maintenant que la femme-Parasect est sonnée mais surtout sur son champignon, ayant du mal à se remettre bien, je frappe une nouvelle fois la femme-Migalos de toutes mes forces alors qu'une lumière fait son apparition, l'enveloppant. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve en face d'une araignée d'une taille impressionnante. Plus d'un mètre de hauteur !_

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

_Qu'est-ce que … c'était quoi ce cri ? Je me retourne mais je ne vois plus Giréléna. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ZUT ! Il lui est arrivé un problème ! Mais je dois d'abord en terminer avec la femme-Parasect ! J'ignore la Migalos avant de foncer vers l'autre femme-pokémon._

« Tu vas aller rejoindre ton amie, désolé. »

_Je ne le suis pas vraiment mais c'est pour le principe. Mon maul vient s'abattre sur le visage de la femme-Parasect qui est toujours avachie sur le côté, son corps s'illuminant comme celui de la Migalos. J'ai devant moi une créature un peu plus petite que la Migalos mais ne même temps, avec son dos … enfin bref, ce n'est pas bien important._

« Pardon mais si vous m'affrontez, ça sera l'unique résultat qui vous attends. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait cela mais c'était visiblement nécessaire. La prochaine fois, ne soyez pas agressives, je ne veux pas du mal aux femmes-pokémons. Je veux un monde en paix avec elles mais il s'avère nécessaire de … AH ! GIRELENA ! »

_J'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper plus longtemps de ces insectes géants ! Je dois retrouver Giréléna ! Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Je regarde à gauche et à droite, ne la voyant pas. La Migalos et la Parasect passent à côté de moi, m'ignorant et préférant s'éloigner sous leurs nouvelles formes alors que je vois un buisson qui tremble fortement._

« Giréléna ? C'est toi ? »

_Question stupide car je vois une partie de sa queue qui dépasse, hors du buisson. Je me demande quand même … non ? Quand même pas ? Je m'approche et glisse ma main le long de sa queue d'une façon très lente._

« HIIIIIIIIIII ! DISPARAISSEZ ! DISPARAISSEZ ! »

_WOW ! Je saute pour éviter sa queue qui aurait balayé tout sur son passage. Je fonce dans le buisson, posant mes mains sur ses épaules avant de crier :_

« C'est moi, Giréléna ! C'est moi ! »

_Elle tremble de tout son corps, c'est quoi ça ? C'est quand même pas ce que j'imagine non ? Elle pose ses yeux bleus sur moi, son visage apeuré par quelque chose d'inexplicable ou presque. J'ai une idée sur la raison de sa peur, son origine._

« Giréléna … tu n'aurais quand même pas peur des insectes ? »

« J'AI PAS PEUR DES INSECTES ! Mais tu as vu leurs pattes ? Leurs tailles gigantesques ? Et puis leurs yeux globuleux qui t'observent. Et puis ils sont gluants ! Ils sont énormes ! »

« Mais les femmes-pokémons insectes, tu n'aurais pas hésité un instant. »

« LES FEMMES-POKEMONS, C'EST PAS PAREIL ! Elle sont à moitié-humaines ! »

« Donc … tu as peur des insectes ? La grande et vilaine Giréléna, la reine des femmes-pokémons, a peur des petits insectes ? Si je te montre un mille-pattes, tu t'enfuis en rampant ? Je ne dirai pas en courant puisque tu n'as pas de pieds. »

_J'éclate d'un rire tonitruant. ENFIN une bonne chose dans cette journée, enfin cette nuit ! Giréléna ! Je sais sa plus grande peur ! Je note qu'il faut absolument que je scelle les femmes-pokémons du genre insecte le plus souvent possible._

« Arrête ! C'est pas drôle ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Ca l'est ! Toi ! Qui a peur des femmes insectes ? NON ! Des insectes ! »

_Je suis littéralement mort de rire. En fait, j'ai mal au ventre mais plus à cause du fait que j'ai mangé de la nourriture empoissonnée. Non, je suis juste plié de rire devant ce qui se passe. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Sincèrement ? Sincèrement ? C'est vrai ça ? J'y crois pas ! Mais j'y crois pas ! Je veux pas croire ça ! HAHAHAHA !_

« La reine des femmes-pokémons qui est terrorisée par des insectes ! »

« Nev … Je te conseille de t'arrêter. Je te l'ai pourtant dit. Ce n'est pas drôle. J'ai le droit d'avoir peur, je ne suis pas différente. »

« Mais si ! Attends … Tu es la plus terrifiante des femmes-pokémons qui existent ! Elles te craignent toutes ! Et toi ? Tu as peur des créatures que tu écrases avec ta queue par centaine sans même t'en rendre compte ! HAHAHA ! Avoues que c'est comique non ? »

« … … … Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. »

_Sa voix est parcourue de tremblements mais elle se jette sur moi de tout son corps. Elle me plaque au sol avec rage, sa queue venant enserrer mon corps pour me paralyser complètement. Le regard qu'elle a est un mélange de peur, d'énervement, d'agacement, un peu comme un pot-pourri d'émotions croisées._

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? On va être deux maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Tu as trouvé ça drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Petit enfoiré. »

_Elle est devenue vulgaire et je ferai mieux de m'inquiéter ! J'ai trois esprits élémentaires en moi mais je n'arrive pas à bouger ! Pas du tout même ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Elle me fixe toujours de ses yeux saphir, reprenant :_

« Je vais aussi instaurer la peur en toi. Je vais tellement te briser psychologiquement et sexuellement que tu m'imploreras quand tu voudras m'adresser la parole. »

« Ca ne changera rien au fait que tu as peur des insectes ! De ridicules petits insectes, Giréléna ! Fais gaffe aux scarabées, hahaha ! GLOUPS ! »

_Je déglutis alors qu'elle vient de serrer plus fort, me coupant dans mon rire. Je crois que j'aurai pu encore me sauver si je n'avais pas ouvert ma bouche. Maintenant … ça me semble trop tard. Non, non et non. Je crois bien que j'ai énervé la véritable reine des femmes-pokémons. Ca n'a rien à voir avec une envie sexuelle de sa part pour manger, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle veut me punir._


	22. Ange ou démone : Demander grâce

**Ange ou démone : Demander grâce**

« Tu peux te plaindre, pleurer, gémir, rien ne changera. »

« Et je ne me laisserai … »

_*SBAF* Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que le bout de sa queue me frappe violemment sur la joue, me choquant par la puissance. Je sens même que j'ai une égratignure ! AIE ! CA FAIT MAL CA ! Elle est folle ou quoi ?!_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? »

« Oh tu ne rigoles plus maintenant hein ? Tu ne trouves plus ça drôle maintenant que tu es en position d'infériorité ! APPELLE-DONC TES TROIS ESPRITS ! JE LES ATTENDS ! »

_Elle est comme enragée ou quoi ? Je me moquais gentiment d'elle ! Rien de plus ! Elle exagère beaucoup sur le coup ! Mais je ne peux rien faire ! Même en cherchant de l'aide, je ne peux rien faire ! Je ne peux pas bouger !_

« Alors ? On fait moins le malin hein ? ON FAIT MOINS LE FIER HEIN ? »

« Giréléna ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Tu me fais vraiment mal là ! Tu vas me tuer ? »

_Je ne sanglote pas, je n'en suis pas à ce point mais si elle veut me tuer, elle peut le faire avec une extrême facilité. J'ai un peu peur … Je l'avoue, j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction. De ce qu'elle va me faire, de tout._

« Te tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je te tuerai ? Je vais te faire souffrir de la plus horrible façon que je puisse faire à un homme ! »

_Hein ? Et comment ça ? Comment est-ce qu'elle compte faire ? Elle est … elle est en train de me faire quelque chose avec sa queue ! Je le sens bien ! AH ! Mon pantalon ! Mon pantalon est passé hors de son enlacement ! AH ! Je suis nu en bas !_

« Tu dis ça mais c'est juste pour me branler comme d'habitude ! »

« Quoi ? Tu crois que je veux juste te faire jouir ? C'est ça ? Que je vais passer ma langue sur ta queue et récupérer ton sperme pour m'en abreuver ? C'est ça que tu voudrais hein ? Que je m'occupe de ton sexe et que je joue avec. Tu voudrais que je le coince à nouveau entre mes miches et que je te branle avec, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je n'avoue rien du tout ! Rien du tout ! Mais quand elle parle comme ça, je … je … mon sexe me fait mal ! Il me fait mal car il est en train de bander en l'imaginant faire ça ! Je le vois qui apparait, entre deux morceaux de la queue de Giréléna. Il est tellement tendu qu'il est présenté entre ! BON SANG !_

« N'est-ce pas ? Tu n'assumes pas que tu n'es qu'un pervers masochiste qui aime que je le fasse souffrir ! AVOUE-LE ! AVOUE ! » _hurle-t-elle encore une fois, elle est vraiment en pétard. Elle doit me haïr, je crois. En fait, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le cas mais elle n'a pas apprécié ce que j'ai dit, je le comprends._

« Je ne suis pas un pervers et je n'attends rien ! »

_Je n'arrange pas mon cas, je le sais parfaitement mais je ne vais pas lui donner raison ! Je me débats pour m'échapper mais non. Je peux juste voir ses yeux saphir. Est-ce que je l'ai blessée par mes paroles ? Quand même pas non ?_

« Giréléna, ça t'embête vraiment à ce point ? »

« LA FERME ! NE M'ADRESSE PAS LA PAROLE ! COMPRIS ?! »

_Je crois qu'elle va tout faire pour m'empêcher de converser avec elle. Tant mieux … enfin, je devrais être content, n'est-ce pas ? Je soupire longuement, réfléchissant à une façon de m'en tirer mais malheureusement, rien ne vient dans ma tête. Je suis fichu … surtout qu'elle ne se prive pas pour me branler, me faisant plus que durcir._

« Alors ? Tu réponds à ma question ou je te brise ? »

« Je t'ai déjà répondu, Giréléna ! Je suis désolé ! »

« NON ! TU MENS ! Ça t'amusait hein ? Tu croyais avoir le dessus sur moi ! Jouer avec ma peur ! Tu pensais être au-dessus de moi mais tu vas voir la réalité, tu vas goûter à la réalité ! »

_La réalité ? Mais je me suis excusé ! Elle devrait me pardonner non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas s'arrêter ? Elle n'a même pas envie contrairement aux autres fois ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS !_

« Lâches-moi, Giréléna ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Pourtant, tu étais en train de rire, il y a encore quelques minutes, NON ?! »

_Mais ce n'était pas la même chose ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas d'humour ? Sauf quand ça lui chante ! Juste quand ça lui plaît. Je lui crie :_

« Tu n'avais qu'à rire de la situation ! Tu te moques bien assez de moi non ?! »

« Oh ? Tu fais la forte tête ? Tu vas voir ce que c'est de te branler ! »

« JE NE VOIS PAS LE RAPPO… AAAAAAH ! »

_Ca n'a rien à voir avec précédemment ! Cette fois-ci, ses doigts glissent le long de mon sexe, le branlant et le caressant en même temps. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'os, ses doigts semblent pouvoir s'enrouler parfaitement autour de mon sexe, le branlant à toute allure. Je …je ne vais pas tenir à cette vitesse !_

« Je vais … je vais … je vais jouir ! »

« AH OUI ? ET BIEN NON ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! CA FAIT MAL ! »

_Elle vient de me presser les bourses ! Elle me presse les bourses et me les serre violemment ! Ca fait mal ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Je pleure ! JE PLEURE ! Je suis en train de pleurer ! Je veux jouir mais elle m'en empêche !_

« C'est ça hein ? Tu voudrais que je vienne te traire comme une femme-Ecremeuh, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voudrais que je fasse gicler ton lait jusqu'à ce que tes couilles soient vides ! »

« No… n… si. Je veux ça, Giréléna ! Je veux ça ! »

« TU NE L'AURAS PAS, IMBECILE ! VOILA CE QU'IL T'EN COÛTE DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI ! VOILA CE QUE TU RISQUES EN TE MOQUANT DE MOI ! »

_Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé ! Je veux juste jouir ! Je veux juste qu'elle me laisse jouir, rien d'autre ! C'est trop … demandé ? Je crois que oui. Je crois vraiment, je n'en suis pas sûr. En fait, elle me haït, c'est tout. C'est tout, je ne peux rien faire qu'à part me laisser faire justement. C'est tout ? C'est tout._

« Giréléna, tu me hais ? C'est ça ? Tu me hais maintenant ? Tu me hais tellement ? »

_Elle s'arrête dans sa branlette mais me presse toujours les bourses. Elle me fixe de ses yeux bleus, utilisant sa main moite à cause de mon pénis pour me caresser la joue avant de dire :_

« Te haïr ? Je veux juste te donner une bonne leçon. Une leçon que je vais ancrer dans ton esprit pour que tu comprennes la réalité de la vie. Qui est plus puissant que qui ? »

« Je … je … c'était une blague ! »

« C'était une blague ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? Tu t'es bien amusé hein ? C'est ça ?! »

_Elle continue de glisser ses doigts le long de ma hampe de chair alors que je feule. Je veux jouir ! J'ai mal ! J'ai vraiment mal ! Je veux jouir ! Qu'elle me laisse jouir ! Ça fait mal ! Ça fait terriblement mal même ! Qu'elle me laisse jouir ! _

« Je trouvais ça amusant ! Aaaaah ! Juste que tu étais comme les autres ! Aaaah ! »

« COMME LES AUTRES ? DE QUI EST-CE QUE TU TE MOQUES ? »

« Je ne me moques pas ! JE NE ME MOQUES PAS ! Je te trouvais plus humaine ! »

_Je l'ai dit ! Elle est contente ? Elle est satisfaite de ce que j'ai dit ? J'ai juste dit que je la trouvais bien plus appréciable comme ça ! Rien de plus ! Rien de plus !_

« Plus humaine ? Mais je suis une femme-pokémon ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter ! Commr quoi, la punition n'est pas encore suffisante on dirait bien. Tu te moques de moi ! Regarde tes bourses ! Elles vont devenir bleues à force de ne pas avoir de sang qui va les irriguer ! Tu ne pourras plus enfanter ! HAHAHA ! »

« S'il … s'il te plaît, Giréléna. Je … je veux jouir. Je n'en peux plus, ça fait mal, ça fait vraiment mal, s'il te plaît. »

« Ca fait mal ? Et tu ne crois pas que c'est le but ? Tu ne crois pas que mon but est de te faire souffrir ? Tu t'es assez moqué de moi hein ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir ce que je suis ! »

_Sa voix est moins violente qu'auparavant mais j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir à cause de la souffrance. Je ne ressens vraiment aucun plaisir, rien du tout. J'ai juste … mal. J'ai vraiment mal aux bourses, j'ai tellement mal._

« Giréléna … snif … snif. »

_J'en pleure, je pleure avec de grosses larmes. J'ai mal, j'ai vraiment mal. Je sens son étreinte se faire moins forte mais le mal est fait. Je souffre, je souffre terriblement. Ca me fait tellement mal, tellement mal, snif._

« Est-ce que tu as compris la leçon ? Je n'ai pas l'impression. Ces larmes me semblent fausses ! On dirait bien que la punition n'a pas été assez exemplaire ! »

« N… NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! GIRELENA ! »

_Elle m'a peut-être retiré de son étreinte mais elle me met à quatre pattes, mes genoux me raclant le sol alors qu'elle pose une main sur mon sexe, l'autre continuant de serrer violemment mes bourses._

« Je vais même faire pire, je vais te traire comme un animal. A quatre pattes, ton anus est bien visible hein ? Tu aimerais pouvoir pénétrer quelque chose hein ? Vider tes couilles mais tu n'es qu'un animal ! Les animaux jouissent par terre ! Ils salissent le sol ! On va faire pareil avec toi, Nev ! »

« Arr… arrête. »

_Je n'arrive même plus à terminer ma phrase. Je ne sens vraiment plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Puis finalement, elle recommence à me branler vivement, à toute allure. J'ai à nouveau mal ! MAL ! ELLE ME FAIT MAL ! ELLE ME FAIT MAL !_

« On va lâcher la purée, hein ? On va en terminer maintenant. »

_Sa main se retire de mes bourses, comme une délivrance alors que j'éjacule au sol, en une mare qui mélange urine et sperme. C'est un mélange des deux, signe qu'elle m'a retenu trop longtemps. Mais ça ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Je suis juste en train de jouir, la substance devenant de plus en plus blanche au fil des secondes qui s'écoulent._

_Je suis à quatre pattes, en train de jouir alors qu'une mare se forme à mes pieds. C'est juste horrible à regarder mais elle m'observe, sans un mot, les bras croisés. Je … je … je … je suis juste désespérant, je le sais bien._

_Je cherche à me relever mais je tiens à peine sur mes pieds. J'ai toujours le sperme qui s'écoule dans un flot ridicule mais continue mais … mais … mais … ah. Je suis maintenant complètement épuisé et à la ramasse. Je crois que j'ai compris, j'ai parfaitement compris. Giréléna me regarde de ses yeux saphir, toute trace de colère ou de haine semblant avoir disparu dans ses yeux. Mais … elle me fait peur._

« Tu étais obligée de faire ça hein ? » _bredouille-je en sanglotant._

« Ah oui ? Surement. »

_C'est sa seule réplique alors que je suis complètement dévasté. Je veux raisonner correctement mais la seule envie qui me traverse, c'est de la tuer. C'est juste de la tuer. Je veux juste la tuer pour ce qu'elle a fait._

_Je ferme les yeux, cherchant à oublier tout ce qui se passe. Mais comment est-ce que je pourrai oublier ce qu'elle m'a fait ? C'est impossible. Elle m'a souillé, elle m'a sali, elle m'a fait l'une des pires choses que l'on puisse faire à un homme !_

« Je commençais à t'apprécier, Giréléna. Vraiment, comme femme-pokémon, tu étais différente des autres. Snif … »

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dis ça maintenant. Je sais juste que … que je ne peux pas laisser ça impuni cette fois. Les autres fois, c'était juste pour « s'amuser » selon mes pensées. J'ai fini par … ne plus lui en vouloir. Surtout que la dernière fois, même si j'étais réticent, elle a fini par me donner vraiment plus de plaisir.  
><em>

« Mais là … mais là … »

_Le mal est fait. Mal … c'est ce que j'ai subi pendant presque une heure de torture par sa faute. J'ai souffert comme un animal par sa faute. Je ne lui pardonnerai pas cette fois. Pas du tout même. Je vais tout effacer dans ma tête, tout et …_

« Reine Giréléna ! REINE GIRELENA ! FAITES ATTENTION ! »

_Hum ? Je sais bien que tout ça me semble étrange et que j'ai peut-être exagéré mais entendre Stelireg qui crie à l'intérieur de Nev et de me de dire de faire attention ? C'est vrai. Nev a les yeux fermés, la tête penchée en avant comme pour regarder le sol. Il a toujours son sexe à l'air, débandé et laissant maintenant s'écouler quelques gouttes de son sperme._

« Hahaha. Me briser, c'est vraiment la pire stupidité que pouvait faire une femme-pokémon … qu'elle soit la reine ou non. »

_Le rire de Nev n'envisage rien de bon. Pas du tout. J'ai peut-être un peu exagéré à cause de cette phobie que je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre. Il avait le droit de se moquer, je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas continué à ce sujet. Il est trop gentil pour ça._

« J'ai préféré me réfugier au plus profond de mon âme pour ne plus être blessé. Vraiment, quelle vilaine et horrible reine des femmes-pokémons que nous avons là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Nev ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Nev ? La question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que TU m'as fait non ? » _me réplique l'adolescent, faisant apparaître son maul dans ses mains. Ses yeux se rouvrent, laissant paraître deux pupilles de couleur saphir mais je sens que ce ne sont pas les siennes. Non … ou alors si ? Ca ne me plaît carrément pas._


	23. Chapitre 20 : Des excuses

**Chapitre 20 : Des excuses**

« Alors, alors, alors ? Est-ce que tu supportes le froid ? »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me pose cette question ? Je préfère me méfier là. C'est étrange. Ca ne me plaît carrément pas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je le vois tendre sa main gauche vers moi, la main droite tenant le maul comme si de rien n'était._

« Je t'ai posé une question, reine. Allons-y ? »

_Aller où. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore comme bêtises ? C'est louche. Ca ne me plaît carrément pas ! Je rampe subitement sur le côté, évitant un pieu de glace qui est arrivé à toute vitesse vers moi. Quelques secondes de trop et j'étais fichue !_

« Je ne rêves pas ou tu viens de tenter de me tuer ? »

« Reine Giréléna ! Nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter ! Faites attention à vous ! Il utilise nos pouvoirs ! FAITES ATTENTION ! » _hurle encore Stelireg._

« J'ai pu voir ça même si c'est un peu trop tard ! »

_Je cherche une réponse à mes questions. Zut et zut ! Comment ? Comment est-ce que je suis censée arrêter cela ? Je ne cherche quand même pas à le tuer quoi ! J'ai juste voulu le punir ! Quand un gamin impertinent en fait trop, c'est normal de le punir !_

« Tu m'as fait vraiment souffrir, tu sais, Giréléna ? Pourtant, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu es une femme-pokémon vraiment très plaisante et gentille … sauf quand tu commets des bêtises de la sorte. C'est dommage d'en arriver à ces extrémités. Tu as peur des insectes ? Hahaha. »

_Je n'ai pas la motivation pour me mettre en colère. Néanmoins, je vais lui administrer une sévère correction qu'il risque de se rappeler. Si je le fais s'évanouir, il y a des chances que ça se calme. Au réveil, je n'aurai qu'à espérer que je ne me chope pas une nouvelle fois ce « côté » de sa personnalité. J'avais déjà pu voir y a quelques temps !_

« Bon, puisque tu m'as attaqué, il est logique que je fasse de même de mon côté ? »

_Je vais lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte de me menacer avec des pouvoirs glacés ! C'est étrange qu'il ait choisi une telle chose mais je me dis qu'il est surement au courant … de ma faiblesse, n'est-ce pas ?_

« Fais donc, reine des femmes-pokémons. Ce n'est qu'un titre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toi … maintenant, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Tu n'es pas Nev. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es mais si j'apprends un jour la vérité, tu le regretteras amèrement ! »

_Je sais ce que je vais faire … JE LE SAIS ! Je disparais subitement du paysage, apparaissant derrière Nev qui se retourne avec surprise. Une fausse surprise en fait ? Il m'attendait comme si de rien n'était. Il sait ce que je fais._

« Ce n'était qu'un petit message de prévention, ma grande. La prochaine fois, je te tuerai. »

_Message de prévention ? Il se fout de moi ? ASSEZ ! Je pose ma main sur son front, le corps de Nev étant parcouru de soubresauts. Je vais dévorer ses rêves … comme si cette personnalité provenait de là. Je vais les dévorer et … ARGL !_

_C'est quoi ce goût horrible ?! C'est dégueulasse ! Mais le corps de Nev s'arrête de trembler de tout son être et il repose finalement dans mes bras. Il est endormi maintenant ? Je n'avais rien à craindre, rien du tout même mais bon sang … Des fois, j'aimerai bien que l'on m'explique ce qui se passe avec ce bordel._

_Je dépose Nev au sol, regardant la flaque blanche et translucide qui est son orgasme causé par mes « soins ». Humpf … et ses bourses ? Je regarde son sexe débandé et sa paire de testicules. Il faut quand même que je vérifie ça mais avant …_

_S'il me voyait faire ça, il se poserait des questions sur ma santé mentale. Je suis penchée vers le sol, sortant ma langue pour lécher ce liquide si particulier. Il a un goût bien différent des précédentes fois, meilleur comme s'il avait donné le maximum dans celui-ci. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres en pensant à ça. Je finis de nettoyer ce liquide, laissant celui mélangé à son urine avant de m'approcher de Nev. Couchée juste au-niveau de ses jambes, je tiens son sexe à une main avant de glisser ma langue le long de ses bourses pour les nettoyer. Je m'applique ensuite sur son pénis et je me dis que la prochaine fois que j'ai une petite faim, je risque de dévorer son sucre d'orge. Ça peut être plus que plaisant._

« Et zut, j'ai le feu au bas-ventre maintenant. »

_Je me marmonne cela alors que je suis un peu excitée. Je pourrai profiter de son corps pendant qu'il dort non ? Il est en train de dormir paisiblement, hahaha. Ca ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée, hum. Avec ce qui vient de se passer, je ferai mieux de faire « profil bas ». Je lui remets ses vêtements en bas puis le pendentif correctement au niveau de son cou._

_On verra à son réveil demain. Pour le moment, je crois que ces derniers jours ont été assez éprouvants, très éprouvants même. Pfiou. Je le soulève correctement, le plaçant contre mes seins. Cela me fait toujours rire de voir sa réaction quand il est collé contre moi. Il est si gêné, tellement gêné que ça en est drôle._

« Hahaha ! Bon, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Les filles, vous me prévenez quand même au cas où il y aurait une embrouille hein ? »

« Nous le ferons. » _me dit Stelireg encore une fois._

_Bien entendu, bien entendu qu'elles le feront. Vraiment, cet adolescent allongé contre moi, qu'est-ce qu'il est réellement ? Car il est impossible qu'il soit banal ! Cette histoire d'élu d'Harsia, c'est normalement n'importe quoi ?_

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me prends la tête avec ça ? »

_Je me complique la vie actuellement et ce n'est pas bon, ça m'énerve plus que tout le reste. Je vais poser ma tête contre l'épaule gauche de Nev. On verra demain sa réaction, si je dois m'occuper définitivement de lui ou non. Au final, les ennuis risquent de ne pas provenir de l'extérieur mais bel et bien de l'intérieur._

_Le lendemain matin, je me réveille mais n'ouvre pas les yeux. Je sens qu'il bouge. Je devrai voir sa réaction mais je vais attendre. Je ne sais pas, je sens qu'il faut que je sois patiente. Il risque de vouloir s'enfuir, comme à son habitude. Mais contrairement à ce que je pense, c'est loin d'être le cas. Il se colle bien plus contre moi. Hey, hey, hey, il ne serait pas en train d'en profiter un peu trop le petit adolescent là ? Je sens même ses mains qui se posent au-dessus de mes seins ainsi que sa tête au niveau de mon cou._

« Pa … pardon, Giréléna. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi réellement. C'est juste que, savoir que tu as une grosse phobie qui puisse te bloquer, ça me montre que … que … le choix que je fais est le bon. Enfin, je veux dire, les femmes-pokémons ne sont pas monstrueuses même si beaucoup d'entre elles causent de gros problèmes. »

_Tiens donc ? C'est l'heure des confessions ? Je vais donc plutôt écouter que me réveiller. Ça sera divertissant, très divertissant même, j'en suis sûre et certaine._

« Enfin bon, je ne connais rien de toi et puis, c'est pareil pour moi. Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis ou de famille alors bon, même une femme-pokémon, je ne dis pas non quand je la connais bien. Surtout si elle se montre un peu bizarre comme toi. Comme lorsque tu as plongé dans la neige comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, tu es bizarre comme femme-pokémon. Même si tu me fais des choses sexuelles, si on oublie celle d'hier, enfin, tu ne cherches pas à me tuer. Mais je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas te blesser comme ça. C'est juste que ta phobie est aussi ridicule que la mienne. Tu sais moi, j'ai peur des petits lézards. Ils sont bizarres au toucher et puis, ils se déplacent à une telle vitesse quand tu poses le doigt dessus, tu as l'impression qu'ils peuvent te sauter à la gorge. Désolé, je m'excuse vraiment. »

_Hum. Je pourrai envenimer les choses en refusant son pardon, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, je pourrai lui pardonner. Et puis, il a l'air de ne pas se rappeler de ce qui s'est passé hier après ma punition. Bon, je sais quoi faire._

« Je pense que je peux te pardonner, Nev. »

« HEIN ? GIRELENA ?! Tu es réveillée ?! »

_Tiens donc, il se confesse pour être sûr que je ne l'entende pas, c'est ça ? Bien entendu, bien entendu. Je rouvre mes yeux, voyant le visage ahuri et surpris de Nev. Celui-ci remarque sa tête posée contre moi et ses mains aussi._

« AH ! Non ! Te fait pas d'illusions ! »

« D'illusions sur quoi, Nev ? » _demande-je avec lenteur alors qu'il se retire de contre mon corps. Hahaha ! Voilà le visage que j'apprécie de voir. Celui où la confusion règne._

« Sur ce que j'ai dit ! Je t'en veux terriblement pour hier ! C'était horrible ! »

« C'est le but d'une punition. Et moi aussi, je t'en veux. »

« Pa … pardon, Giréléna. Je ne me moquerai plus de toi à ce sujet. »

« Oh, maintenant que je sais que tu as peur des petits lézards, je sais comment te maitriser, n'est-ce pas ? » _dis-je alors qu'il rougit violemment, bredouillant quelques mots._

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien ! Tu oublies ça ! Tu oublies ça ! »

« Oh que non, je vais graver ça dans ma mémoire ! »

« Et puis zut ! Libères-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dormir ici d'ailleurs ? Quand tu as fini de me punir, tu n'avais qu'à me jeter sur le sol comme un mouchoir usagé non ? »

« Tu aurais préféré que je fasse ça ? Je note pour les prochaines fois. » _réponds-je alors que je le vois toujours aussi secoué._

_Je le laisse finalement sortir de mon étreinte alors que je regarde mon bustier. Hum … je suis un peu en sueur et je sens bien le frottement de mes tétons contre le tissu. Visiblement, je suis assez excitée pour qu'ils sortent de leurs petites écailles. Je me lèche les lèvres en regardant Nev. J'ai encore faim … et cette envie grandissante qui m'anime._

« Giréléna ? Giréléna ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

_Je sors finalement de ma rêverie alors que Nev est à ma hauteur. Il pose une main sur mon front alors que je cligne des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je peux savoir ? Il murmure :_

« Tu vas bien hein ? Tu ne bougeais pas et donc, je m'inquiétais. »

« Nev ? Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça ? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi après ce qui s'est passé hier ? T'es vraiment sûr de toi sur ce coup ? »

« Comme je suis fautif, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir complètement, Giréléna. Ce n'est pas seulement de ta faute hein, tu sais ? C'est beaucoup de la mienne. Même si tu as été un peu trop violente hier, quand même. J'espère que … je n'aurai pas de séquelles. »

« Des séquelles ? Oh. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton sexe ? Tu veux que je vérifie qu'il est en parfait état ? Pour voir s'il peut être encore utilisé ? »

_Je rapproche ma main de son pantalon mais il recule aussitôt en disant :_

« Ah non ! Non ! Pas besoin de vérifier ! Pas besoin du tout même ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter et tu n'as rien besoin de faire ! »

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Il faudrait faire attention hein ? Je te rappelle que tes bourses étaient bleues hier. C'est dangereux. »

« C'est … c'est … vrai ? »

_Je vois qu'il tremble à cette idée et il est maintenant inquiet. Ça se comprends parfaitement mais héhéhé, qu'est-ce que je m'amuse. Je pose une main sur son épaule droite, le regardant un sourire avant de dire d'une voix faussement douce :_

« Nous verrons cela, tu n'auras qu'à vérifier cette nuit hein ? »

« Je ne te laisserais pas vérifier ! Et puis, si tu as envie de dire des bêtises, qu'est-ce que l'on fait maintenant ? J'ai les trois esprits élémentaires, non ? »

« Oui et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? »

« Ben je ne sais pas justement, c'est à toi de me le dire non ? Je fais quoi ? »

« Tu ne dois pas vouloir me combattre ? On n'a qu'à se rendre dans mon royaume hein ? Hahaha ! » _dis-je en ricanant, Nev hochant la tête négativement._

« Hors de question, je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour cela. Je sais parfaitement mes limites et je ne peux pas encore utiliser les éléments des esprits en les combinant tous. »

« Ou alors, on peut aller chercher le dernier esprit élémentaire. »

« Le dernier esprit élémentaire ? C'est vrai ? Il en existe encore un ? »

_Est-ce que j'ai une tête à mentir ou quoi ? Je soupire avant de signaler que oui même si c'est bien le plus difficile des esprits élémentaires. Il faut dire que là, je l'ai emmené vers les trois petites sœurs élémentaires. Mais il en reste un … un esprit élémentaire, le plus terrifiant des quatre. Généralement, si tu perds ton temps quand tu le combats, autant dire que c'est alors fini pour toi, tu ne peux plus rien faire._

« Quoi ? Les deux envoyées ont été retrouvées … sous une autre forme ? _» murmure une voix à l'intonation impériale._

« On dirait des insectes géants ! Elles ont perdu toute forme humaine ! »

« Assez … assez … ASSEZ ! J'en ai assez ! Je vais m'occuper moi-même de ce problème puisque vous en êtes incapables ! »

« Mais Reine … on ne peut pas ! Vous êtes celle qui dirige notre peuple ! »

« Seule une reine peut combattre une reine visiblement. Mais je vais m'occuper de cet adolescent qui l'accompagne. On ne peut faire confiance à personne visiblement ! »

_Si la femme-pokémon semblait humanoïde de loin, c'était pourtant loin d'être le cas à une courte distance. Des yeux entièrement rouges brillant comme le rubis ancré dans son front, ce qui pouvait ressembler à une robe jaune et noire était en fait la moitié de ce qui formait une ruche mais gigantesque. Elle doit bien faire un mètre de diamètre et forme alors le bas de son corps. Sa poitrine généreuse est quant à elle jaune mais un liquide ressemblant à du miel s'écoule de ses tétons aux pointes dorées._

« Prévenez-la. Il est hors de question que la reine des femmes-insectes laisse ces derniers actes impunis. Je me chargerai de lui mais aussi de cette traîtresse. »

« Oui, reine Apixy ! » _s'exclament les différentes femmes-insectes autour d'elle._


End file.
